El Humano De Ecuestria
by JuaXen Said 27
Summary: un joven ex asesino de criminales llega a Ecuestria mientras es perseguido por la mafia ¿que ocurrira cuando se de cuenta de que la misma persona de la que huia no es tan facil de perder? (fanfic en honor a Buda17 El Abuelo Ibuki)
1. Mafias

_HOLA LOC S solo decirles que debido a un pequeño cambio de planes reiniciare la historia ahora actualizando una vez por semana _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

El humano de Ecuestria

Capitulo 1: mafias

Un día increíble se asoma por la ventana de una habitación la cual es totalmente blanca claro de no ser por los múltiples logos que están inscritos en todas las paredes, uno del álbum de la bruja de Mago de Oz, otro de Metálica y uno ultimo de Tierra Santa todos cubriendo una pared en la cama hay un chico dormido con una mano cayendo por uno de los costados de la cama mostrando un brazalete unido a una cadena la cual tiene al final una calavera que puede abrir y cerrar la mandíbula permitiendo alcanzar lugares u objetos lejanos. Al pie de la cama hay una guadaña y cerca de la cama hay una mesa de noche en donde hay un celular el cual empieza a sonar

Chico – Mmm… ¿Cómo es que no me pueden dejar dormir?

Dice mientras a tientas trata de tomar el celular al conseguirlo abre la llamada poniéndola en altavoz

Chico – aquí Juaxen si no llamaste para algo importante púdrete

Del aparato emerge una voz parecida a la del chico solo que aparenta ser de alguien un poco mayor

Celular – oye wey ocupo que vengas a la de ya me encontré con unas zorritas que necesitan atención especial

Juaxen – ahora no me vengas con esas cabron sabes que deje eso hace rato así que mejor no me llames si no es para invitar una pizza

Dice para después colgar y levantarse mostrando un cabello un poco más abajo del cuello en su mayoría blanco pero con una franja negra de unos tres centímetros que corre de principio a fin, así como un cuerpo no tan musculoso pero si lo suficiente para ensanchar el pecho

Juaxen – ya van tres meses desde que me aleje del oficio de matar prostitutas y criminales, desde que le pusieron precio a mi cabeza tengo que dormir incluso con mis armas puestas, pero eso cambiara una vez que me vaya del país

Dice para después ponerse una playera blanca y una gabardina roja así como una medalla con la inscripción Mago de Oz y unas botas.

Después toma su guadaña y presiona un botón haciendo que se reduzca a un pequeño tubo parecido a una macana, después se quita el brazalete y lo guarda en una maleta junto con unas fotos entre las cuales hay una de el junto con otro chico un poco más alto solo que este lleva un chaleco de cuero, un pañuelo verde en la cabeza y playera blanca así como la misma medalla solo que esta mucho más cerca del cuello

Juaxen – lo siento viejo pero ya no habrá más ayuda en el negocio

Dice para guardar todo y bajar al garaje en donde hay una moto en donde ata la maleta para después ponerse audífonos y empezar a viajar

Después de un tiempo Juaxen llega a la carretera. Afortunadamente nadie lo ha reconocido pero no muy lejos de una curva que une con una pendiente demasiado pronunciada hay un auto negro estacionado a la orilla de la carretera dentro hay dos hombres con pasamontañas uno de ellos hablando por teléfono

Hombre 1 – blanco localizado ¿procedemos?

Celular – afirmativo

Hombre 1 – ya sabes que hacer

Dice dirigiéndose a su compañero el cual saca una metralleta apuntando a la llanta delantera de la moto de Juaxen cuando tiene el blanco asegurado empieza a disparar alertando a Juaxen el cual acelera

Hombre 2 – RAPIDO QUE SE ESCAPA

Dice para después comenzar una persecución

Juaxen – malditos son insistentes

Juaxen se para sobre la moto dirigiendo con el pie izquierdo y apoyándose en el asiento después de su bolcillo saca la guadaña reducida para después accionar el botón para empezar a desviar las balas mientras gira la guadaña después de un rato el auto se detiene

Juaxen – para que vean quien es su papi perras

Dice para después mirar al frente y ver que esta a nada de chochar contra la contención la cual se destruye haciendo que la moto caiga por el acantilado

Juaxen – AH AYUDENME PERRAS

Dice para después tratar de con su guadaña tratar de atorarla en el muro de roca lentamente este empieza a ceder hasta que se golpea con una saliente haciendo que la guadaña se suelte del muro y su brazo izquierdo se quebré.

Juaxen empieza a rodar por el acantilado golpeándose con gran cantidad de rocas hasta que se golpea con una roca directamente en la cabeza haciendo que se desmaye cuando termina de rodar por la ladera gira un poco cayendo a un rio el cual se lo lleva hasta que choca con un puente demasiado pequeño aparentando ser solo decoración su cuerpo evita que el agua siga fluyendo lo cual hace que lentamente el agua empiece a pasarle por encima

Muy lejos de allí en una colina se ve a un par de Pegasos, dos ponys y dos unicornios en un lindo día de campo

Rarity – bueno chicas tal vez no lo sepan pero, aunque parezca raro de mi, sigo soltera

Twiligth – eso ya lo sabemos Rarity todas seguimos solteras

Rainbow – bueno todas menos Fluttershy que sale con Big Mac

En ese momento Fluttershy escupe el té que estaba bebiendo en la cara de Pinkie Pie

Applejack – tranquila terrón de azúcar prometimos no decírselo a nadie

Fluttershy – no, no, es eso es solo que yo no salgo con Big Mac el que hayamos bailado en la fiesta de ex alumnos no significa que seamos novios

Pinkie – de cualquier manera ¿te gusta no es así?

Fluttershy – em… creo que, no

Twiligth – como sea creo que ambos podrán tener una linda relación

Fluttershy - ¿QUÉ? No, el no, me yo no

Rainbow – tal parece que cierta pony se puso nerviosa

Se ve como todas se le quedan viendo con mirada acusadora mientras ella trata de buscar una excusa para sacarse de encima el nerviosismo hasta que Ángel llega corriendo hasta ella muy alarmado

Fluttershy - ¿Qué dices? ¿Un animal raro y feo fue encontrado por los castores?

Ángel asiente con la cabeza para que después todas lleguen a casa de Fluttershy en donde a la entrada hay varios animales junto al torso de la extraña criatura, Fluttershy como puede se abre paso hasta verlo cara a cara totalmente mojado e inconsciente acerca su oído al pecho para ver si puede captar los latidos

Rainbow – parece un simio sin pelo

Rarity – y además no parece saber nada sobre la moda

Twiligth - ¿crees que este bien?

Pinkie – por favor, por favor, por favor, di que si, di que si, di que si, para hacer una gran, gran fiesta para celebrar que esta aquí, pero entonces tendría que hacer otra gran, gran fiesta para celebrar que se curo, entonces será una gran, gran doble fiesta pero entonces serian tres gran, gran fiestas para celebrar que hice una gran, gran fiesta doble pero entonces…

Todas – YA PINKIE

Pinkie – ups

Applejack – como sea ¿crees que nuestro compañero se cure?

Fluttershy separa su oído del pecho de la criatura

Fluttershy – todo parece estar en orden solo que va a necesitar descansar el golpe que tiene en su cabeza es demasiado severo, cuando despierte le aplicare un chequeo completo para ver si tiene algo más, mientras ayúdenme a llevarlo adentro

Rarity – esta bien pero cuando despierte dile que vista algo más a la moda

Dice mientras con ayuda de Twiligth levita al ser pero al colgar sus extremidades nota como el brazo izquierdo esta torcido así que decide enyesarlo para después acostarlo en su sillón

Twiligth – ¿estás segura de que podrás con el o ella?

Fluttershy – creo que si, si pude con Discord creo que podre con este

Rainbow – de cualquier manera si algo malo pasa llámanos para venir a darle sus patadas en el trasero

Fluttershy – tranquila, tal vez no sea necesario

Dice mientras de reojo observa a la criatura para después despedirse

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno si quieren saber mas sobre el raro cambio pasense por la pagina de Facebook: El Rincón De Juaxen en donde les explicare a detalle las cosas_

_JXS fuera_


	2. Despertar, Ponys y Galletas

_HOLA LOC S bueno perdon por el retraso pero en fin aqui está el nuevo (ni tan nuevo) capitulo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 2: despertar, ponys y galletas

No puedo creer que haya sobrevivido a la caída de un acantilado tan alto, y, ¿Cómo sé que sigo vivo? Fácil, todavía siento mi cuerpo así que trato de abrir los ojos, al hacerlo noto como estoy en una sala muy pequeña pero adornada no se por que pero la sala me parece muy familiar, noto como mi brazo izquierdo esta enyesado así que me siento en el sillón para tratar de hacer memoria de lo que me ocurrió, solo recuerdo que estaba siendo perseguido tal vez por la mafia o solo un vengativo como sea, estoy empezando a oler un aroma que hace que casi literalmente levite hasta la cocina y allí cerca hay de la ventana una bandeja llena de galletas de chocolate así que lentamente acerco mi mano para tomar una hasta que recibo un golpe de una cuchara de madera y al ver veo a un conejito blanco con un gorro de chef, que por una razón me recuerda a la de Ratatouille, así como un delantal que dice besa al cocinero

Juaxen – que extraño, parece real

Digo mientras lo tomo y veo como forcejea para liberarse así que lo acerco a mi cara

Juaxen – tu me pareces conocido ¿acaso te conozco?

Digo para que después reciba un piquete de ojo de parte del conejo haciendo que lo suelte

Juaxen – hijo de… ahora sí te conozca o no te voy a…

Digo para tratar de atacarlo

\- ALTO

Me detengo en seco al escuchar esa voz no necesito ver quien es la portadora de dicha voz se trata de la voz de Fluttershy giro mi cabeza y allí está en el marco de la puerta, esto hace que inmediatamente me detenga y camine lentamente hacia ella arrodillándome para quedar a su altura veo como ella solo me mira así que levanto mi mano y toco su mejilla para después tirar un poco de esta, después ella solo con su casco aleja mi mano de ella

Fluttershy – hola, mi nombre es Fluttershy ¿tu, como te llamas?

Juaxen – Ju- Juaxen

Digo mientras estiro mi mano hacia ella, la cual solo responde el gesto

Fluttershy – lamento mucho que Ángel te haya golpeado y picado el ojo

Juaxen – no, no hay, problema

No salgo de mi asombro, es más incluso creo que he tenido la boca abierta desde que la vi

Fluttershy – ahora que nos presentamos creo que lo correcto será empezar con tu chequeo así que necesito que te quites tus prendas para ver si estas herido

Muy bien, tal vez esté en un mundo donde la ropa importa un carajo pero no por eso me voy a desnudar frente a una pony.

**Darkness – al menos aun no**

¿Qué pero? ¿Tu como llegaste aquí? Este es mi fic

**Darkness – meh mientras no esté en El Rincón De Darkness puedo hacer lo que quiera**

Está bien, pero no toques nada

**Darkness – no prometo nada**

Bueno, continuando

Juaxen – no, no, no, esta ropa debe quedarse en mí a menos de que esté por bañarme

Fluttershy – como sea necesito que te la quites para poder revisarte

Juaxen – no

Digo mientras cruzo mis brazos y me pongo de pie

Fluttershy – quítatela ¿por favor?

Dice mientras pone carita de perrito castigado y a pesar de que estoy a punto de sufrir un coma diabético me resisto

Juaxen – no

Fluttershy – entonces no me dejas otra opción

Dice mientras cierra los ojos, frunce un poco el seño y abre los ojos dedicándome una mirada de esas que petrifican a medusa, la mirada, simplemente la puedo comparar con el terror incluso puedo notar que el iris es un poco más rojizo haciendo que me ponga pálido

Fluttershy – quítate la ropa, ahora

Sin poner resistencia rápidamente me quito la gabardina y la camisa

Fluttershy – toda

Con vergüenza y todo me quito el pantalón y las botas quedándome solo en interiores

Fluttershy – muy bien ahora solo necesito que me avises si es que te duele algo

Dice mientras empieza a dar leves golpes en mi cuerpo

Juaxen - ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Fluttershy – oh, eso, los castores me dijeron que estabas obstruyendo el puente con tu cuerpo pero no sabían que eres así que me llamaron para venir a revisarte

Dice para después detener sus golpes de abuelita

Fluttershy – de hecho debo darte las gracias, si no hubieras llamado la atención de los castores ellos no habrían hablado con Ángel para así quitarme de encima a mis amigas

Juaxen - ¿Qué ocurrió?

Fluttershy – ellas, creen que soy novia de Big Mac, él me cae bien pero no de esa manera pero ellas no lo entienden

Juaxen – ya veo, pero como sea ¿ya terminaste?

Fluttershy – oh, si ya esta todo solo que vas a necesitar bañarte

Juaxen – está bien

Digo para después pararme y dirigirme al baño cerrando la puerta con seguro y metiéndome a la ducha

Juaxen – **¿Cómo es que el acantilado me trajo aquí? Tal vez este dormido y estoy soñando, pero ¿si es así como es que se sienten tan reales todas las cosas que toco?**

Me pregunto a tal grado que me empieza a doler la cabeza así que detengo mis pensamientos para empezar a secarme pero recuerdo algo

Juaxen – Fluttershy, ¿puedes pasarme mi ropa?

Fluttershy – se esta lavando por que estaba sucia, usa la que te deje por allí

Veo un par de prendas dobladas junto a la puerta así que las tomo

Juaxen – esto es una broma ¿verdad?

Fluttershy – no, es la ropa que Rarity envió esta mañana para que la usaras así que póntela o anda desnudo

**Darkness – esa no es mala idea**

Cállate, me pongo la ropa que dejaron y salgo del baño se trata de una playera rosa y un pantalón amarillo

Fluttershy – no te ves mal

Juaxen – cierto no me veo mal, me veo horrible

Fluttershy – vamos no es tan malo, Rarity trabajo mucho en esto para ti

Juaxen – claro por que no tomo en cuenta el hecho de que uso gabardina y botas

Fluttershy – eso me recuerda que también te mando esto

Dice mientras extiende una gabardina negra que fácil me llega a los tobillos

Juaxen – al menos para esto no es cruel

Digo mientras tomo la gabardina y me la pongo completamente cerrada y con el cuello levantado y junto con mi fleco me da una apariencia más emo

Juaxen – de cualquier manera conservare esta pero cuando encuentre mi ropa me desharé de la ropa gay que me dio

Fluttershy – perdónala por eso es que con tu cabello largo parecías una chica

Dice mientras me pasa mis botas y unos calcetines enrollados

Juaxen – y ¿Por qué no tomaron en cuenta mis músculos?

Fluttershy - ¿Qué músculos?

Juaxen – olvídalo necesito ir por mi ropa y tal vez por mi moto

Fluttershy – está bien, ¿en donde esta?

Juaxen – no lo se si el rio me arrastro tanto como creo

Digo mientras ato las agujetas de mi bota

Juaxen - entonces a lo mejor unos cinco o seis kilómetros rio arriba

Fluttershy – pe-pero allí es el *gulp* territorio Timberwolf

Juaxen – bueno nadie te obliga a acompañarme

Digo mientras me paro y me dirijo a la puerta

Fluttershy – te-tengo que acompañarte, e-estás herido

Juaxen – como sea me acompañes o no, me iré adelantando

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno en cuanto a un pequeño fallo ortografico, me defiendo diciendo que yo escribo "wey" en lugar de "güey" debido a que es relativamente mas sencillo no solo escribirlo si no tambien leerlo, o bueno al menos para mi que tengo un poco dañada la vista pero en fin solo decirles que le den like a la pagina de facebook "El Rincón De Juaxen" sin mas me despido_

_JXS fuera_


	3. Timberwolfs

_HOLA LOC S les tengo un capitulo mas de esta historia sin mas let's read_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 3: Timberwolfs

Juaxen - ¿es necesario que traigas todo eso?

Me dice mientras caminamos al territorio Timberwolf y no se por que lo dice solo llevo diez galones de agua, dos botiquines, alcohol para heridas una tienda de campaña y comida empaquetada

Fluttershy – es mejor, prevenir, que, lamentar

Juaxen – de cualquier forma te romperás la espalda si continúas levantando tanto, pásame algunas cosas si quieres

Fluttershy – está bien

Le paso algunos galones de agua y la tienda

Juaxen – ¿ves? Ya no es tan difícil

Fluttershy – ok, tal vez puedas responderme algunas preguntas

Juaxen – muy bien pregunta

Fluttershy - ¿Qué clase de ser eres?

Juaxen – bueno yo soy un humano pero mis amigos dicen que tengo el cerebro de una hormiga

Fluttershy - ¿Cómo es que te separaste de tu manada?

Juaxen – no, los humanos no vamos por manadas algunos van solos, otros un poco acompañados, en cuanto a tu pregunta no lo sé, caí de un precipicio

Fluttershy - ¿Cómo?

Juaxen – otros humanos iban en un auto y al tratar de matarme hicieron que choque contra la contención y caí

Fluttershy - ¿m-ma-matarte?

Juaxen – si, los seres humanos somos muy violentos algunos para defenderse otros por placer

Me quedo callada no puedo creer que un ser tan peligroso no me haya atacado aun

Juaxen – mi hermano y yo solíamos enfrentarnos a los criminales, a los que no oponían resistencia los llevábamos ante la justicia pero, a los que no querían reformarse no veíamos obligados a matarlos

Fluttershy - ¿e- entonces eres malvado?

Juaxen – yo era malvado, hasta que él apareció, desde que lo maté todas las mafias del mundo buscaban mi cabeza sus ex subordinados también así que decidí alejarme del mundo del justiciero para poder huir pero ellos me encontraron y gracias a ellos estoy aquí

Me quedo en silencio, no puedo creer que los humanos sean una raza tan peligrosa como aterradora, después de unos minutos Juaxen se detiene y mira al cielo

Fluttershy - ¿Qué ocurre?

Juaxen – esta por anochecer debemos preparar la tienda

Fluttershy – ok

Empiezo a preparar la tienda mientras Juaxen va por leña para una fogata me sigo preguntando ¿a quien se refería con, él? Y ¿Qué tuvo que ver él con el hecho de que Juaxen dejara de ser malo?

Pasa un tiempo desde que termine con lo de la tienda

Fluttershy - ¿Por qué tardara tanto?

Me pregunto para después internarme un poco en el bosque, nunca me a gustado entrar yo sola a Everfree después de un rato me detengo y empiezo a escuchar varios pasos, después siento como pasa algo detrás de mi así que me volteo rápidamente pero algo igual pasa a mi izquierda cada vez que me volteo siento que algo pasa por otro lado a tal grado que siento que me voy a desmayar pero de repente siento una garra en mi hombro así que me volteo con los ojos cerrados y tiro tal vez el golpe más fuerte que he tirado en mi vida, al abrirlos veo como juaxen tiene las manos en la entrepierna con una expresión de dolor incluso unas lagrimitas

Juaxen – ¿eso a que viene?

Dice con la voz chillona

Fluttershy – lo siento, lo siento es que sentía que algo me toco el hombro

Juaxen se sienta

Juaxen – debió ser una de las ramas que tenia de cualquier forma no debemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí

Fluttershy – está bien

De repente un rugido casi me deja sorda y al ver a juaxen veo como detrás de el hay un Timberwolf un poco más grande que una vaca mirándonos con esos ojos amarillos que irradian las palabras ira y muerte

Juaxen – Fluttershy ¿Qué tan rápido puedes volar?

Fluttershy – no lo se

Juaxen – pues vuela a la tienda y averígualo, yo lo entretendré

No me opongo a su orden y vuelo lo más rápido que mis alas lo permiten, miro atrás y veo como el Timberwolf viene por mi pero antes de que siga avanzando Juaxen le arroja una roca al ojo llamando la atención del Timberwolf

Juaxen – ¡oye montón de astillas ven por mi!

Dice para después empezar a correr hacia el bosque yo por mi parte llego hasta la tienda y me encierro, escucho varios gritos venir del bosque hasta que de repente Juaxen atraviesa la tienda, veo como esta y veo como tiene la gabardina rota el ojo morado y varios rasguños en el brazo pero después corre hacia mi y me abraza. Después siento como algo nos golpea haciendo que salgamos volando varios metros quedando cerca de la ladera de una montaña, después abro los ojos y veo como el está debajo de mí aun abrazándome eso quiere decir que a pesar de sus heridas sacrifico todavía más su estado para evitar que me lastimara, miro de donde venimos y logro distinguir al Timberwolf el cual viene corriendo hacia nosotros, juaxen me deja en el suelo y se pone de pie y mira al suelo después veo que recoge algo que se pone en la muñeca.

Veo como empieza a correr contra el Timberwolf después de avanzar unos metros levanta su brazo haciendo que con la luz de la luna se vea una especie de cráneo metálico unido al brazalete con una cadena Juaxen arroja el cráneo a la pata del Timberwolf y este se enreda para que después Juaxen de un tirón lo suficientemente fuerte para arrancar la pata del Timberwolf el cual se pone de pie y corre contra Juaxen el cual no logra reaccionar y es tirado por el Timberwolf el cual lo trata de atacar al cuello pero solo logra atrapar el brazo roto de Juaxen el cual grita de dolor al ver como su brazo empieza a sangrar, al ver tanta sangre yo solo me desmayo

Despierto en mi habitación y al parecer ya es de día me levanto de la cama y logro escuchar que hay alguien en el baño así que me acerco

Fluttershy – Juaxen ¿eres tú?

Juaxen – si, ya voy

Dice mientras abre y veo que no tiene ni su gabardina ni sus botas en lugar de eso lleva una playera blanca, con pantalón rojo y unos zapatos blancos

Fluttershy – ¿Rarity dejo eso?

Juaxen – no, esto venia en mi maleta

Después de decir eso sale y veo varios rasguños en su brazo derecho, su yeso esta totalmente desgarrado y el ojo morado

Fluttershy - ¿Cómo es que lograste derrotar al Timberwolf?

Juaxen – bueno

Dice mientras se sienta en el sofá

Juaxen – es una historia un poco larga, bueno la verdad no

**Flashback**

Cuando te desmayaste te voltee a ver pero me distraje con un tubo metálico el cual yo reconozco perfectamente lo tome y apunte una de las puntas a la boca del Timberwolf

Juaxen – go to sleep bitch

Después de eso presione el botón y la hoja de mi guadaña salió disparada a la cabeza del Timberwolf destrozándosela después de eso guarde mi guadaña y fui por ti y te lleve cargando algunos metros hasta que encontré mi moto y con ella mi maleta así que te traje en mi moto hasta acá

**Fin del flashback**

Juaxen – y eso fue lo que pasó, pero también te manchaste un poco de mi sangre

Fluttershy – pero

Digo mientras me reviso

Fluttershy – yo estoy limpia ¿Por qué dices que me manche de sangre?

Juaxen – por que cuando llegamos antes de bañarme te bañe a ti primero

Dice mientras se rasca la nuca, al principio me siento bien por que el se tomo la molestia de quitarme su sangre de encima, pero después pienso en la posibilidad de que el pudo haber tenido contacto directo con mi zona intima, así que tomo el primer libro que veo y se lo calco en la cabeza a Juaxen reviso que libro es y veo que se trata de un álbum de fotos pero no es mío

Juaxen – lo siento, pero no era necesario eso, no te toque allí solo el abdomen y el lomo

No le presto mucha atención ya que abro el álbum y veo fotos de Juaxen con otros humanos

Fluttershy - ¿son tus amigos?

Juaxen – si, mi hermano, algunos amigos y una de mis padres

Dice mientras señala algunas fotos del álbum, veo como en todas está sonriendo abrazado con sus amigos, después escucho como tocan a la puerta así que dejo a Juaxen con su álbum y voy a la puerta, la abro y veo que son mis amigas y Spike

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno denle follow y fav si les ha gustado el capitulo si lo desean tambien dejen un review que yo me encargare de leerlos y contestarlos en el proximo capitulo sin mas_

_JXS fuera_


	4. Mas ponys

_HOLA LOC S bueno como dije en facebook hoy subiria este capitulo yo los sigo invitando para que le den follow y fav a esta historia y si quieren tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook El Rincón De Juaxen sin mas let's read_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 4: más ponys

Me encuentro viendo mi álbum de fotos, recordando un poco lo que andaba viviendo en esos momentos

Fluttershy – em Juaxen mis amigas vinieron a verte

Cierro el álbum y lo dejo sobre la mesa

Twiligth - ¿Qué no estaba solo herido de un brazo? Ahora parece que peleo contra un dragón

Spike – yo no lo he atacado

Rainbow – de cualquier manera lo hayas atacado o no seguiría igual que cuando lo vimos por primera vez

Spike – ¡oye!

Rarity – de cualquier forma veo que no le has dicho que vista más a la moda

Dice mientras me toma de las mejillas y me acerca a su rostro

Rarity - ¿Cómo es que sus ojos son tan oscuros que no puedo reflejarme en ellos?

Dice mientras me suelta

Rarity - sin duda es el ser más feo que he visto en mi vida

Créanme que me darían ganas de golpearla pero antes creo que moriría de diabetes por tenerla en frente

Twiligth – Rarity tal vez no debas hacer eso aparentemente podría tratarse de una nueva clase de primate no sabemos que tan primitivo sea como para atacarnos

Pinkie – entonces es un lindo monito, ola mono mí llamarme Pinkie ¿mono como llamarse?

Dice mientras aparenta ser un simio haciendo que suelte una pequeña risa después Applejack se me acerca y levanta un poco mi brazo

Applejack – pues parece un tanto fuerte pero no sabría decirlo por tantos rasguños

Rainbow – cierto ¿Qué es lo que le paso?

Fluttershy – oh, eso fue por una pelea que tuvo en Everfree contra un Timberwolf gigante

Twiligth – debió haberse peleado antes de que lo hallaran ¿verdad?

Juaxen – no eso ocurrió ayer

Todas - ¿¡puede hablar!?

Fluttershy – ¿ustedes lo entienden?

Twiligth toma posición defensiva y me apunta con su cuerno

Twiligth – muy bien simio sin pelo ¿quien y que eres?

Juaxen - ¿sabes? Me sentiría más a gusto si no trataras de atacarme con una magia que dudo que pueda lastimarme

Twiligth - ¿así que dudas de mi poder?

Juaxen – no es que dude pero esta medalla esta forjada con un mineral capaz de repeler por completo cualquier tipo de magia

Digo mientras levanto mi medalla de Mägo de Oz

Twiligth – ya lo veremos

Dice para después arrojarme un relámpago mientras yo finjo bostezar

**En ponyville **

Se escucha una gran explosión y a lo lejos se ve una gran explosión en forma de hongo la cual llama la atención de muchos ponys

**Casa de Fluttershy**

Se ve a Juaxen tirado casi todo carbonizado haciendo movimientos erráticos con la mirada perdida

Twiligth – em disculpa ¿Qué no dijiste que esa medalla te protegería de toda clase de magia?

Aunque este herido con algo de fuerza logro enseñarle el dedo medio a Twiligth, después me levanto y arrojo mi medalla al suelo

Juaxen – puta medalla inservible, puta magia y puto Buda17 por meterme en la cabeza que el acero bloquea la magia

Me siento en el suelo lanzando un largo suspiro de frustración

Rarity – al menos ya no tienes razones para seguir vistiendo esa ropa tan fea

Juaxen – oye mi hermano me regalo esta playera, ten más respeto, pero al menos yo no uso pestañas postizas

Rarity - ¿disculpa? Bueno al menos yo no soy tan tonta como para enfrentarme a un Timberwolf

Juaxen – tonta no pero engreída si

Después de unos minutos estoy discutiendo con Rarity a tal grado que parece que vamos a agarrarnos a golpes

Rainbow – BASTA

Ambos detenemos nuestra pelea hasta que en medio de nosotros se pone Pinkie con ropa parecida a la de una hippie

Pinkie – por favor, ¿Por qué están peleando?, digo, miren donde estamos. Todos sabemos que podemos llevarnos bien por que tú, Rarity, sabes que lo respetas por algo anda díselo

Rarity – su *murmullos*

Pinkie – anda no se escucha

Rarity – su *murmullos*

Pinkie – más fuerte

Rarity - ¡su ropa es increíble! ¿Contenta?

Me detengo un poco en seco al escuchar eso

Juaxen – bueno, tú, eres una gran diseñadora y admiro tu trabajo

Lectores – eh puto

Si, dije que admiro su trabajo ¿y que?

Pinkie – bueno ahora que lo resolvimos podrán ver que todos podemos ser amigos

Dice mientras sonríe

**Cinco minutos después**

Vemos a Pinkie recargada en una mesa con cara de "alguien que me mate" y a Juaxen y a Rarity charlando como amigos de toda la vida

Twiligth – al menos ya no se quieren matar

Rainbow – es cierto

Applejack – creo que podremos preguntarle ahora lo que necesitamos

Twiligth – está bien

Veo como las demás chicas se me acercan

Rainbow – oye mono feo ocupamos que respondas algunas preguntas

Juaxen – por enésima vez no soy un mono soy un humano

Rainbow – da lo mismo ambos son feos

Me quedo con esa cara de no era penal

Twiligth – de todas formas ¿podemos hacerte algunas preguntas?

Juaxen – está bien, pero con la única condición de que no me digan mono, simio, adefesio, chimpancé, primate, chango erguido, ni nada que se le parezca

Rainbow – muy bien, entonces te llamaré estúpido o zoquete, tu escoges

Juaxen – mejor empiecen con las preguntas antes de que le quiera romper la cara

Twiligth – muy bien, ¿Cómo llegaste a esté lugar?

Juaxen – de lo poco que recuerdo caí desde un barranco y me golpee la cabeza después de eso solo recuerdo haber despertado en el sofá

Pinkie – oh yo quiero preguntar, ¿en tu casa se hacen fiestas?

Juaxen – si, pero no me agradan mucho, son muy ruidosas

De repente Pinkie se me acerca y me toma por el cuello de la camisa

Pinkie - ¿Cómo osas decir que no te gustan las fiestas?

Enserio, en mi cabeza solo rondaba la expresión de terror incluso Darkness se escondió detrás de una roca en mi mente

Applejack – tranquila terrón de azúcar, ya aprenderá la importancia de las fiestas y todo eso pero ahora quiero preguntarte, ¿eres macho o hembra?

Juaxen – ¿Qué no es obvio? Soy un macho, el más macho entre los machos, fácilmente te derrotaría a ti y a todas ustedes con mi brazo atado a mi espalda

Applejack – es obvio que es un macho

Al decir eso inflo el pecho en alto con cara de Fuck Yeah (N.A: favor de poner en YouTube la canción de América Fuck Yeah más o menos como a la mitad)

Applejack – ninguna hembra diría algo tan tonto como eso

Mi cara pasa de ser la de Fuck Yeah a la de okay

Rarity – bueno mi turno ¿Por qué tienes cabello de dos colores?

Juaxen – eso no lo se, creo que naci así o algo por el estilo

Rainbow – bueno preguntare yo, ¿Qué tan lentos pueden llegar a ser? No, mejor dicho ¿Qué tan lentos NO pueden llegar a ser?

Juaxen – para tu información, los seres humanos no somos tan lentos, gracias a nuestra inteligencia logramos volvernos muy rápidos, tanto que podemos ir de un lugar de nuestro mundo a otro en cuestión de minutos

Rainbow – no te creo

Juaxen – ¿ah si? Déjame mostrarte algo

Digo mientras tomo mi maleta y saco mi laptop en donde abro un video que tome hace tiempo y al abrirlo se ve a un reportero y detrás de éste está un tren

Reportero – buenas tardes amigos me encuentro junto a el tren más rápido en una red ferroviaria estatal, detrás de mi está el Atlantique un tren que alcanzo nada más y nada menos que quinientos quince punto tres kilómetros por hora en tan solo recorrer las localidades de Courtalain y Tours en Francia hace dos días el dieciocho de mayo de esta ultima década del siglo veinte. No soy profeta pero si la tecnología sigue así podemos empezar a ver con buenos ojos el siglo veintiuno

Después de mostrarle el video a Rainbow solo veo como esta casi literalmente me arranca la laptop de las manos y la arroja por la ventana haciendo que caiga al rio

Juaxen – NOOOO

Grito mientras salto por la ventana

Rainbow – eso se gana por tratar de ser mejor que yo

Fluttershy – pero, no creo que haya sido necesario arrojar su objeto por la ventana

Entro a la casa con mi laptop mojada afortunadamente es aprueba de agua así que camino dedicándole una mirada a Rainbow de "te estoy vigilando" para después subir mis cosas a una habitación que Fluttershy designo para mi

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno si quieren dejar sus sugerencias y quejas ya saben el review board está siempre disponible sin mas _

_JXS fuera_


	5. Rencor

_HOLA LOC S bueno ya ha llegado el momento de continuar con esta historia asi que let's read_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 5: rencor

Me encuentro reflexionando en una clase de reflexión con Celestia y la verdad es que es muy aburrido

Celestia – Primero que nada tienes que relajar tus músculos y dejar fluir cualquier tipo de magia por tu interior

Luna – tía, esto es aburrido ¿segura que así lograre entrar en los sueños de los demás seres?

Celestia – no, pero es de las pocas cosas que tu y yo hacemos juntas

Luna – es cierto pero tratare de ver que puedo hacer

Cierro los ojos y empiezo a relajarme después de unos segundos empiezo a ver varias luces la mayoría rojas otras azules y unas más verdes o amarillas

Luna - ¿Qué es esto?

Celestia – son las presencias de los seres que habitan ecuestria, las rojas son ponys, las azules son seres acuáticos y las verdes amarillentas son seres que no son ponys pero habitan ecuestria como conejos, aves, etcétera

Luna – wow

Lentamente empiezo a girarme hasta que veo una luz muy extraña con una coloración plateada

Luna – tía, ¿Qué representan las luces plateadas?

Celestia – no lo se, pero, por la posición en la que estás, deduzco que viene de Ponyville hay que ir a revisar

Luna – está bien

Digo mientras abro los ojos y junto con celestia emprendo vuelo rumbo a ponyville y al aterrizar cerca del ayuntamiento vuelvo a cerrar los ojos notando como varias luces rojas se me acercan y a lo lejos distingo la luz plateada

Luna – la encontré

Rápidamente sin dar tiempo a nada salgo volando en dirección en donde vi la luz, detrás de mi está Celestia y al llegar a donde la vi veo que se trata de la casa de Fluttershy, así que recordando su gran timidez toco de manera suave solo para ver a Twiligth abrirme la puerta

Twiligth – princesa Luna, princesa Celestia, por favor pasen, justo íbamos a pedirles que vinieran a ayudarnos a resolver algunas cosillas

Al entrar vemos a todas las portadoras en silencio pero desde el piso de arriba se escucha la voz de un macho cantando algo muy extraño

Celestia - ¿Qué problema mágico pudiste haber creado para hacer eso?

Twiligth – no hice nada últimamente, al menos no algo que yo recuerde

Luna – de todas formas ¿de donde proviene ese sonido?

Fluttershy – mejor véanlo por ustedes mismas

Algo extrañadas subimos por las escaleras quedando en frente de una puerta de donde proviene una música muy leve así que abrimos la puerta solo para ver a un ser que nunca creí tener que volver en mi vida y por la expresión de Celestia creo que sabia que estaba por pasar, razón suficiente para que me detenga antes de que trate de matar a ese sucio, vil y maldito ser humano

Humano – wow, tranquila, si es por haber matado a ese Timberwolf lo hice en defensa propia

Luna – CREÍ HABER SIDO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE ESPECIFICA PARA DECIRTE QUE TE FUERAS

Digo mientras me suelto y le doy un golpe tan duro al humano para que se quedara inconsciente y después lo levito para tele transportarme con el

**Juaxen POV**

Despierto en un lugar un tanto oscuro apenas alumbrado por unas antorchas de pronto siento un grillete en mis muñecas y cuando menos reacciono veo que estoy colgado en una pared hasta que escucho como la puerta de mi celda se abre y me permite ver a la princesa Celestia la cual levita una llave con la cual me libera de las cadenas

Celestia – le dije que no eran necesarias las cadenas pero ella insistió

Juaxen – a todo esto creo que no nos hemos presentado

Celestia – oh no hace falta, las portadoras me lo explicaron todo pero Luna se apega mucho a su versión

Juaxen – por cierto ¿Qué pasa con ella? Digo se que no soy el ser más guapo del mundo pero no era razón para golpearme así

Celestia – es por algo que le ocurrió cuando era más joven tal vez hace unos dos mil años

Juaxen – creo que eso si hace ser a uno joven

Celestia – otro chiste de esos y te encadeno de nuevo

Juaxen – lo siento, continúe

Celestia – bueno como decía ocurrió, hace dos mil años, en ese entonces las naciones unicornio, Pegaso y pony decidieron unirse para formar Ecuestria. En esos momentos mi padre nos había elegido para gobernar juntas poco tiempo después de la creación del imperio llegaron unos seres parecidos a los simios, con la única diferencia de que estos usaban ropas y además caminaban erguidos. El líder de estos seres ofreció toda clase de tesoros, y entre ellos los elementos de la armonía, a cambio de poder asentarse en ecuestria durante el tiempo necesario para reponer las heridas que su pueblo adquirió en una guerra contra los centauros.

Nosotros recibimos los tesoros y empezamos a convivir con esos seres los cuales llamamos humanos, sus descendientes aprendieron a mantener segura ecuestria, y no puedo negarlo había varios romances entre las razas pero algo que a mi me extraño fue que Luna se enamorara de un humano muy parecido a ti, el era uno de los generales de los humanos y junto con sus tres hermanos hicieron algo que nadie pudo perdonar, romper el corazón de una princesa.

Juaxen - ¿Cómo?

Celestia – unos años después de que Luna se enamorara, los cuatro generales se mostraron muy preocupados, nunca nos dijeron por que, solo respondían una palabra, Abbadon, de un momento a otro yo fui la única que supo que significaba esa palabra, y el general que compartía corazón con Luna me dijo algo que tenia que hacerle a toda ecuestria, mentir y decir que los humanos dejarían ecuestria por su propia cuenta y nunca volverían. Fue doloroso para Luna y no por nada su tristeza cambio a odio y el odio se transformo en rencor, un rencor que trate de apagar con mil años de exilio a mi propia hermana. Fue doloroso pero aun así lo hice, cuando volvió su rencor lo creí apagado, pero ahora que te vio empiezo a dudar mucho

Juaxen - ¿Qué cosa hicieron? ¿Por qué nadie más sabe?

Celestia – los seres humanos solo eran mencionados en libros que Luna quemó y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta todos los humanos desde niños hasta ancianos y hembras y machos se enfrentaron a un ser cuyo poder era tal que creo los acantilados en su pelea contra los humanos este ser era Abbadon y todos los humanos indistintamente murieron en la batalla, pero en la recta final

**Flashback**

General 1 – Hugo, Ignel, traten de detenerlo este maldito no puede llegar a ecuestria. David ayúdame a subir a su cabeza

David – Said si haces eso morirás, piensa en Luna

Hugo – cierto hermano todavía podemos darle tiempo a Celestia ella tele transportará a Ecuestria lejos de aquí

Said – el es Abbadon esconderse solo hará que mate a más inocentes, hay que matarlo

Ignel - ¿y como?

Said – con algo que aprendí en Ecuestria, pero necesito saber si están dispuestos a entregarme sus almas, una vez que empiece se acabo, tanto sus almas como la mía llegaran a su límite y moriremos de manera inminente pero tendremos tanto poder para asestar el golpe que mandara a este maldito de vuelta al infierno

David – estás loco, pero por salvar a Ecuestria te cedo mi alma

Ignel – si vamos a morir, que sea peleando

Hugo – espero que Snowdrop se cuide bien, no quiero que muera

Se ve como una luz sale del pecho de cada general haciendo que caigan muertos y todas llegan al pecho de Said el cual sale del escondite y llama la atención de Abbadon arrojándole una piedra al ojo

Said – OYE MALDITO VEN POR MI

En ese momento Abbadon se voltea mostrando ser un dragón negro totalmente, ojos rojos y un tamaño tan grande que haría ver el castillo de Canterlot como una casita de muñecas, mientras el general Said empieza a cargar energía y desenvaina su espada

Said – en nombre de Ecuestria te matare y me llevare tu alma al infierno

Abbadon - ¿tú crees que podrás hacer un cambio en la balanza? Ni con todo tu ejercito pudiste ¿crees que tu solo podrás contra mi?

Said – no estoy solo, tengo a mis hermanos y esta técnica con la que te matare

Abbadon - veamos cuanto me toma matarte

Said – HITERO DEMONIAC

En ese momento Said tiene un cambio drástico en todo su cuerpo: su musculatura aumento, su cabello pasó a ser negro y sus ojos se volvieron rojos pero otro de los cambios más notorios fue el de su espada la cual se convirtió en una espada totalmente negra. Al ver estos cambios salta en contra de Abbadon el cual trata de defenderse usando sus manos pero como si de aire se tratara said atraviesa las garras de Abbadon de un solo corte y utiliza los trozos como apoyo para saltar al pecho de Abbadon y atravesarlo de par en par terminando con la pelea, pero apenas había caído a la tierra y se derrumbó jadeando

Said – lo, lo siento Luna, la-lamento haberte engañado de esa forma

Dice para después tirarse sobre el suelo y lentamente empezar a morir

**Fin del Flashback**

Celestia – Luna, nunca pudo recomponerse de ese odio. Y en mi opinión, si no consigues ganarte a Luna no podrás hacer nada

Me pongo a pensar en esas últimas palabras hasta que recuerdo

Juaxen – de todas formas ¿Dónde está mi maleta?

Celestia – logre engañarla para traértela pero lo único que no pude traerte es esa maquina rara con ruedas

Juaxen - ¿no te dejo traerla?

Celestia – no, la verdad es que Luna la quemo

Juaxen – ¿QUÉ?

Grito a tal grado que casi me desmayo

Celestia – no, la verdad es que no pude traerla y además seria muy obvio

Juaxen – bueno al menos trajiste mis cosas

Digo mientras saco mi laptop y empiezo a mostrarle algunas cosas de las que tengo registro, algunas notas de periódicos, videos y algunas fotografías cosa que a Celestia le interesa, pero en mi mente solo me pregunto una cosa ¿Cómo ganarme la confianza de Luna?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno denle like a la pagina El Rincón De Juaxen donde podran seguir de cerca esta y mas historias tambien denle follow y fav y si quieren dejen su review que yo los leere todos sin mas_

_JXS fuera_


	6. De regreso a mi mundo

_HOLA LOCOS/AS bueno perdon por no haber publicado antes pero ya estamos de vuelta asi que nos vemos abajo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 6: de regreso a mi mundo

Me encuentro sentado en posición fetal mirando a todas partes y la verdad es que era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento cada vez que recordaba el sueño que cierta princesa de la noche me hacia pasar

**Flashback**

Se ve a un Juaxen sentado en una silla sin brazos y sin piernas

Juaxen – ya te di mis piernas, mis brazos y a mi hermano mental ¿Qué más quieres?

Luna – quiero tus ojos

Juaxen – pero si me los quitas ya no podre ver

Luna – no me importa los necesito para mi helado

Juaxen – NOOO

Se ve una copa con helado en donde caen un par de ojos de humano

**Fin del Flashback**

Me encuentro mirando a todas partes con miedo de que la princesa Luna me haga sufrir más de lo normal, hasta que de repente se abre la puerta de mi celda y yo me meto bajo la cama hasta que veo que se trata de Celestia

Celestia – te volvió a torturar

Juaxen – aja

Celestia – oh pobrecito, ven aquí

Dice mientras me levanta con su magia y me da un tierno abrazo el cual hace que me sonroje un poco debido a que ella al abrazarme hace que quede a la altura de su pecho

Celestia – bueno ¿Qué tal si vamos a caminar un rato?

Juaxen – o, ok

Digo para después tomar mi chamarra y salir junto con Celestia y empezar a caminar por los pasillos del castillo

Celestia – espero que, Luna no te haya lastimado tanto mentalmente

Juaxen – no, más dañado para mí es imposible

Celestia ríe un poco por mi comentario

Celestia – ¿sabes? Me agradas, tienes gran sentido del humor pero hay algo que Luna y yo discutimos ayer

Juaxen – ¿tiene que ver conmigo?

Celestia – si, veras ella y yo charlamos con las portadoras y concluimos que tal vez el portal que te trajo a nuestro mundo podría seguir abierto

Juaxen – ¿eso significa que puedo volver a mi mundo?

Celestia – si lo deseas puedes irte

De repente celestia me abraza

Celestia – pero también puedes quedarte, y… y yo convenceré a Luna para que te acepte

Empiezo a sentir como celestia empieza a llorar en mi hombro, razón suficiente para corresponder el abrazo. Pero de repente la Princesa Luna me arroja un rayo mágico que me manda contra la pared

Luna – si ya le dijiste a este humano que se largará inmediatamente entonces lo mejor será llevarlo al territorio Timberwolf a que vuelva al infierno de donde vino

Celestia – Luna tal vez…

Luna – tal vez nada, este maldito tiene que irse ahora

Dice mientras va rumbo al salón principal, celestia me ayuda a empacar mis cosas para poder ir a Ponyville en donde me están esperando las chicas junto con mi moto.

Twiligth – lamento haberte arrojado ese rayo el primer día que nos vimos

Juaxen – no importa

**Darkness - ¿Qué no importa? Escucha si no fuera por que estoy dentro de ti te golpearía**

Al llegar a el acantilado las chicas me despiden dándome un abrazo grupal, claro antes de que Luna las corriera y me obligara a empezar mi ascensión así que subo a mi moto y me alejo un kilometro del acantilado y acelero a fondo y cuando estoy por chocar con la ladera salto con la moto y acelerando aun más hasta que empiezo a ver el portal

**Narrador omnisciente**

Desde abajo se ve como la moto de juaxen se aleja por parte de celestia y las chicas se veía una expresión de tristeza mientras que Luna se muestra indiferente hasta que se empieza a escuchar un gruñido y al voltear ven un Timberwolf de fácil tres metros de altura, el cual al ver a Fluttershy recuerda como Juaxen le rompió la cabeza a uno de sus familiares así que trata de atacar directamente a la Pegaso amarilla hasta que Luna interfiere pero recibe un zarpazo que la manda contra un árbol.

El Timberwolf gigante se acerca a Luna la cual no puede moverse por el zarpazo que casi de milagro no la mató pero si logro noquearla, Rainbow Dash trata de ir contra el Timberwolf pero es embestida por otro de tamaño normal las chicas cuando menos lo notan ven como hay cerca de veinte Timberwolfs sin contar el gigante que cada vez se le acerca más a Luna

\- YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un grito llama la atención de todos y al ver al cielo ven algo que cae a gran velocidad y al observar mejor notan que se trata de un humano el cual cuando está por chocar contra el suelo se inclina hacia adelante haciendo que su espalda ruede en el suelo

Juaxen – no van ni dos minutos desde que me voy…

Dice para mirar alrededor

Juaxen – ¿y ya hicieron una fiesta?

El Timberwolf gigante observa a Juaxen y por medio de su lenguaje corporal llama a los demás para que empiecen a rodear a Juaxen el cual solo los observa

Juaxen – ¿veintiuno contra dos? ¿Enserio?

Fluttershy – em, Juaxen tal vez sea mal momento pero tu eres solo uno, no dos

\- ¿segura?

De repente la sombra de Juaxen se empieza a alargar hasta que llega a un árbol y se sigue alargando hasta tener la altura de Juaxen, pero después un par de ojos rojos se abren en la sombra para que después de esta emerja un ser muy parecido a Juaxen solo que con el cabello negro totalmente, una gabardina azul oscuro que le llega a los tobillos, botas y pantalón negro y una playera negra

\- Es la primera vez que siento algo de esta manera

Juaxen – pues acostúmbrate rápido, Darkness

Darkness – esto va a estar épico

Dice para después desenvainar una espada totalmente negra y se pone en guardia mientras que Juaxen activa su guadaña

Juaxen – chicas, váyanse, nosotros los entretendremos

Darkness – espérennos en el castillo

Dice para después mirar de forma desafiante al Timberwolf gigante mientras las chicas se tele transportan, después de unos minutos manteniendo la mirada fija en el Timberwolf este corre en contra de Juaxen solo para que éste junto con Darkness corra en su contra y en cuestión de un parpadeo Juaxen y Darkness están del otro lado del campo de batalla, después de unos segundos Darkness guarda su espada y cuando esta entra en la funda el Timberwolf se destroza por completo

Juaxen - ¿alguien más?

En ese momento todos los Timberwolfs saltan en contra de ambos los cuales como pueden tratan de quitárselos de encima pero apenas los destrozaban y volvían a construirse haciendo que lentamente ambos se empezaran a desgastar

Darkness – estos malditos terminaran por matarnos

Juaxen – aun así esta fue tu idea

**Flashback**

Se ve a Juaxen acelerando a todo lo que podía la motocicleta rumbo al portal, hasta que de repente el portal se cierra de golpe antes de que Juaxen lo cruce y debido a la impresión Juaxen desacelera haciendo que la moto se separe del acantilado provocando que caiga al suelo

Juaxen – AHHH DARKNESS SALVAME

**Darkness – lo siento pero no puedo ya que solo soy una sombra pero podemos hacer un trato**

Dice mientras sonríe de una forma oscura dentro de la mente de Juaxen

Juaxen – LO QUE SEA SOLO SALVAME

**Darkness – está bien solo tienes que decir "cedo la mitad de mi alma a mi sombra"**

Juaxen – OK, CEDO LA MITAD DE MI ALMA A MI SOMBRA

En ese momento se ve como el corazón de Juaxen empieza a bombear sangre oscura y esta al llegar a los brazos, piernas y espalda hace que se endurezcan permitiéndole un buen aterrizaje

**Fin del Flashback**

Darkness – en ese caso tú tienes la culpa por haber tomado mi opción

Dice mientras le da una patada a un Timberwolf que se destruye al chocar contra un árbol

Juaxen – mejor terminemos de matar a estos malditos antes de seguir discutiendo

Darkness – en ese caso prepárate

En ese momento Darkness se convierte en una sombra y regresa a Juaxen solo para que este ultimo empezara a sentir aun más fuerza de hecho el color de su cabello se hizo más brillante y sus ojos pasaron a tener color azul pero el cambio más notorio fue el que recibió su guadaña la cual ya no era metálica ahora estaba hecha con un palo negro completamente y la hoja se convirtió en una especie de rubí azul tan afilado como brillante de hecho de su interior se veía una luz que hacia que ciertas partes fueran de un azul más claro

Juaxen - ¿Qué es este poder tan grande?

**Darkness – este, hermano mío, es el poder del Hitero Histeria **

Juaxen – es… increíble

Dice para después voltear a ver a los Timberwolfs los cuales se unen formando un Timberwolf gigantesco de unos 8 metros de largo por unos 5 de altura.

En ese momento ambos guerreros corren uno contra el otro por su parte Juaxen puso su guadaña lista para cortar al Timberwolf mientras que este preparaba un zarpazo.

En el castillo se veía a la Princesa Luna siendo atendida por varios médicos ya que no despertaba debido a que el zarpazo había golpeado casi de manera directa sus pulmones haciendo que se desmayara por falta de oxigeno

Celestia – Doctor ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

Doctor – para fortuna de ambas, está bien, el zarpazo que recibió fue superficial, el aire de sus pulmones lo estamos recuperando con algunos tanques de oxigeno pero aun así se mantendrá inconsciente hasta mañana

Celestia – Muchas gracias doctor

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno como saben me he estado atrasando en cuanto a entregas de capitulos esto debido a que hay algunas cosas de fuerza mayor que me impiden publicar pero nos volvemos a conectar asi que sin mas _

_JXS fuera_


	7. Inconsciente

Capitulo 7: inconsciente

Se ve a la Princesa Luna sentada sobre un trono de terciopelo azul con el marco hecho de obsidiana, la habitación entera se parecía la sala del trono de Canterlot solo que toda la habitación tenia variaciones únicamente de la escala de azules además de que en lugar de puerta tenia un balcón

Luna – hace tiempo que ese humano salió de Ecuestria de vuelta a su mundo, pero aun así no logro comprender como es que siento una presencia así de densa

Dice mientras se dirige al balcón en donde se veían gran cantidad de burbujas y en cada una de estas había un pony dormido

Luna – ninguno de ellos sabe la historia, ni tienen por que saberla

\- ¿se podría saber porque?

Se escucha una voz provenir del trono y al girarse Luna ve a Darkness aunque ella no lo conociera como tal

Luna - ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar humano?

Darkness – me ofendes al llamarme humano, yo soy Darkness Said la sombra de Juaxen, y vengo a pedirte que le des una oportunidad a Juaxen para que pueda vivir bien mientras espera otro portal

Luna - ¿otro… portal?

Darkness – así es, Juaxen no pudo pasar el portal debido a que se cerró antes de tiempo

Luna - ¿Qué te hace pensar que le daré a ese asqueroso humano una oportunidad?

Darkness – conocer su sufrimiento

Luna - ¿Qué sufrimiento? Los humanos no sufren, hacen sufrir. Los humanos no les importan nada más que lo que ellos desean y lo que desean es el dolor de los demás

Darkness – eres muy llana. No todos los humanos son así, Juaxen no es así.

Dice para después chasquear los dedos y aparecer una puerta roja la cual abre

Darkness – sígueme

Luna entra a la puerta y en el interior se ve un montón de escenas distintas todas tienen que ver con Juaxen pero antes de seguir caminando Luna se detiene y mira una escena donde se ve a Juaxen sentado y a una humana de ojos verdes, cabello negro con una franja azul, abrazándolo por la espalda

Darkness – ella es Alexia, la razón por la que Juaxen llego a tu mundo

Dice asustando un poco a Luna por su repentina aparición

Darkness – ya encontré el recuerdo que necesito, ven

Dice mientras camina delante de Luna, la cual empezaba a sentirse extraña debido a que al ver la mano de Darkness mecerse, no podía dejar de imaginarse que era la del General Said y se ve como en la mente de Luna ella y el General Said se abrazan apasionadamente y están apunto de darse un beso

Darkness – Luna

Luna - ¿eh?

Dice siendo sacada de su trance

Darkness – aquí está

Dice mientras señala una escena en donde se puede ver a Juaxen en frente de un humano con apariencia más vieja y de traje negro, sujetando fuertemente a Alexia y apuntándole con una pistola a Juaxen

Luna - ¿Quién es el?

Darkness – el es Don, era miembro líder de la mafia Uro boros, eso claro hasta que Juaxen lo asesinó,

Dice mientras la imagen empieza a moverse

Don – no se que le ves a esta mujer, es estúpida, boba, inútil, igual que tu

Juaxen – no tengo por que dar explicaciones a nadie acerca de mis decisiones…

Dice mientras activa su guadaña

Juaxen – mucho menos a un idiota como tu

Don – al fin hablamos el mismo idioma

Dice para apretar aun más fuerte a Alexia y empezar a dar múltiples disparos a Juaxen el cual hace girar la guadaña a tal grado que las balas salen volando por las ventanas y el techo, después de hacer eso Juaxen corre contra Don el cual a pesar de tener ambas manos ocupadas logra bloquear todos y cada uno de los golpes de la guadaña hasta que Don le da una patada en el estomago a Juaxen mandándolo a volar contra un par de cajas

Don – me aburres Said, mejor terminemos con esto

Dice para levantar a Alexia haciendo que quede de pie y con una velocidad antinatural logra sacar otra pistola apuntando al vientre y al cráneo de Alexia

Don – dime Juaxen, ¿a quien amas más, a tu novia o a tu hijo?

Juaxen – detente, por favor, no lo hagas

Don – que irónico, te gusta matar criminales ¿pero no te gusta cuando un criminal mata a otro?

Juaxen – basta o si no…

Don – o si no ¿Qué? Para cuando hayas dado el primer tajo yo ya abre roto ambas vidas, ¿Cómo era que lo decías?

Juaxen – no lo hagas

Don – ya recordé Go To Sleep…

Alexia – adiós Juaxen

Don – Bitch

Dos disparos simultáneos se escucharon al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo del cuerpo de Alexia caía al piso

Juaxen – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Grita para caer de rodillas mirando el cuerpo de Alexia mientras un par de lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojos

Don – que pena, pero, así es la vida

Dice para apuntar a Juaxen pero este se levanta y acciona su guadaña

Don – muy bien si lo deseas

Dice para disparar a Juaxen pero este bloquea la bala arrojándola lejos usando su guadaña y empieza a avanzar hasta Don mientras desvía los disparos hasta que llega a un par de pasos de Don

Don - ¿co-como es que pudiste hacer eso?

Juaxen – es por que yo soy Juaxen Said

Dice para después dar un corte al brazo de Don esto ocasiona que Don pierda la mayor parte del brazo izquierdo haciendo que caiga de espaldas mientras trata de detener el sangrado de alguna forma pero es solo cuestión de segundos para que Juaxen le corte ambas piernas usando su guadaña

Juaxen – Go To Sleep Bitch

Dice para dar un corte al último brazo de Don y después le clava la guadaña en la cabeza.

Después de eso la imagen se detiene

Darkness – Juaxen recibió un golpe tan duro en su corazón que dejo de hacerla de justiciero, y si eso no hace que cambie tu opinión acerca de los humanos, no se que lo haga

Luna se pone a pensar en esto último mientras todo regresa al palacio

Luna – le daré una oportunidad pero a cambio tendrá que demostrar que es merecedor de mi confianza

Darkness – te lo agradezco

Dice para empezar a caminar al balcón y pararse en el barandal

Luna – una cosa más, el humano no tiene que enterarse de esta conversación

Darkness – ok

Dice para después saltar de espaldas al vacio. Pero aun con Darkness fuera del mundo de los sueños no podía pensar en otra cosa más que ¿Por qué se había sentido tan extraña en presencia de un ser como el?


	8. Es solo un poco de tiempo

Capitulo 8: es solo un poco de tiempo

Me levanto de la cama en mi nueva habitación ya que según Celestia yo podía albergar la habitación por haber salvado la vida de Luna me siento en el borde de la cama y tomo un espejo del buro para después levantar un poco mi cabello y ver la cicatriz que está sobre mi ceja, mientras recuerdo el enfrentamiento contra el Timberwolf

**Flashback**

Se ve a Juaxen usando el Hitero Histeria corriendo en contra de un Timberwolf del tamaño de un tren el cual está preparando un zarpazo pero antes de lograr darlo ambos contendientes chocan sus armas una y otra vez hasta que el Timberwolf se levanta en dos patas y cae de golpe mientras da un alarido que hace que Juaxen tenga que cubrirse los ojos debido al polvo que se estaba levantando, hasta que logra correr contra el Timberwolf y saltando sobre su cabeza para tratar de asestar un golpe pero el Timberwolf da una vuelta dando un golpe a Juaxen lo cual no solo lo deja entre la pata del Timberwolf y el suelo sino que también logra abrirle una herida encima de la ceja pero aun así Juaxen usa una fuerza más allá de la humana para evitar que la garra le caiga completamente, hasta que se levanta lentamente mientras sujeta la garra del Timberwolf, una vez que está totalmente de pie azota al Timberwolf contra el suelo y después de eso lo sujeta fuertemente y empieza a girarlo hasta que lo estrella contra la ladera del acantilado solo para arrojar su cadena de calavera al cuello del Timberwolf y empezar a tirar fuertemente de este hasta que lo logra jalar y aprovechando esto logra subir a la cabeza liberando la cadena y enrollando solamente la parte superior de la boca haciendo que la boca quede abierta dándole la oportunidad a Juaxen de tomar su guadaña y atorarla en la boca del Timberwolf hasta que Juaxen baja al suelo haciendo que la barbilla del Timberwolf choque contra el suelo pero aun así Juaxen pone fuerza a tal grado que la parte superior de la boca del Timberwolf es atravesada por la guadaña y aprovechando esto Juaxen salta a la cabeza del Timberwolf mientras toma la guadaña que sobresale y la clava en el cráneo del Timberwolf el cual cae muerto

**Fin del Flashback**

Toco un poco la cicatriz y noto que aun duele un poco pero de repente mis pensamientos se detienen cuando escucho que golpean la puerta

Juaxen - ¿Quién es?

\- Soy la ama de llaves me envió la princesa Celestia

Me levanto y abro la puerta para dejar pasar a una pony con vestido de maid la cual empuja un carrito de bocadillos lleno de pasteles y se que se están preguntando ¿le preste más atención a la falda de la pony que a lo que me estaba diciendo? Bueno, más o menos solo que en lugar de prestarle atención a la falda de la pony le presté atención a todo el manjar de pasteles

Pony - ¿Señor?

Juaxen – eh

Digo mientras soy sacado de mi trance pastelero

Pony – le estaba diciendo que la princesa celestia dijo que después de desayunar fuera al salón principal por que tenia algo de lo que hablar con usted

Juaxen – ok

Estoy apunto de tirarme sobre el carrito de pasteles hasta que veo como la pony de la parte de abajo del carrito saca una mesa plegable y un plato después solo pone una rebanada de pastel de chocolate en el plato y sale llevándose consigo el carrito hasta que se detiene en el marco de la puerta

Pony – eso es para que se concentre más en lo que digo que en lo que hay debajo de mi falda

Juaxen - ¿Qué? Espera…

Solo alcanzo a decir eso antes de que la pony cierre la puerta en mi cara. Así que después de comer mi triste rebanada de pastel tiendo mi cama y camino al salón principal en donde veo a Celestia sentada en su trono

Celestia – buenos días Juaxen, espero que te hayan gustado los pasteles que te mande para que desayunaras

Juaxen – si, me gustaron mucho

Digo mientras en mi mente ronda la imagen de la pony que me trajo el pastel con una trollface, comiéndose el resto de los pasteles

Juaxen – a todo esto, el ama de llaves me dijo que querías hablar conmigo de algo

Celestia – si, quería hablar contigo acerca de algo que tal vez te importe

Dice para después tele transportarse cerca de mí

Celestia – veras aquí en Canterlot hay muchos ponys, pero todos son muy ególatras y por eso ninguno de ellos tiene razones para entrar a este castillo

Juaxen – al grano tengo que ir a preparar mi vengan… perdón, mis maletas

Celestia – bueno si así lo quieres solo voy a decirte

Se acerca a mi oído y me susurra algo que hace que mi boca se abra de la impresión de hecho quisiera responderle pero mi boca se queda balbuceante al tratar de buscar las palabras apropiadas para decir lo que pienso, mientras ella solo suelta una risilla hasta que la risilla se transforma en carcajadas

Celestia – deberías ver tu cara

Sigue riéndose mientras yo me quedo con cara de idiota mientras ella sigue riéndose de mí haciendo que algunos guardias se queden a ver la escena

Celestia – ay mi pancita, bueno ya que me reí de ti un rato ya es momento de decirte para que te llame

Juaxen – eso espero

Celestia – veras, planeo montar una pequeña fiesta para hacer tu presentación oficial a Ecuestria

Juaxen – ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

Celestia – necesito que muestres tus cosas

Juaxen – puedo hacer eso

Celestia – si bueno eso era de lo que quería hablarte puedes tomarte el día pero toma en cuenta que tienes que pasar desapercibido lo más que puedas ¿ok?

Juaxen – ok

Me retiro de la sala del trono y camino un par de pasos hasta que escucho algo

Celestia – TONTA

Escucho el grito provenir de la sala pero tengo mis propios problemas ya que me encuentro con la misma pony maid de la mañana y pude verla mejor se trata de una pony de tierra de color amarillo claro, ojos azules y melena esponjada estilo Sweete Bell de color azul claro

Pony/Juaxen - ¡tu!

Juaxen – escucha pony me debes una gran dotación de pasteles y los quiero ahora

Pony – me llamo Sweet Care, no pony y no puedo darte nada por que me los comí completos

Juaxen – eres una…

Reprimo mis palabras tratando de guardar la compostura

Sweet - ¿disculpa soy una que?

Dice mientras se muerde un poco el labio inferior mientras camina hacia mi yo lo único que hago es caminar hacia atrás con cada paso que da hasta que caigo al suelo mientras se me acerca lentamente, yo solo no puedo hablar de la impresión de que este a punto de iniciar una escena clop

\- Sweet Care

Escucho la voz de un semental al final del pasillo y al voltear veo a un Pegaso amarillo de melena azul, creo que es Flash Sentry o algo así nunca lo conocí bien

Flash – deja al invitado de la princesa celestia en paz

Sweet – pero hermano…

Flash – ahora

Sweet solo suspira y se retira mientras Flash me ayuda a levantarme

Juaxen – gracias

Flash – no hay de que, me presento soy Flash Sentry, Guardia Solar Real

Juaxen – mucho gusto, yo soy Juaxen Said

Flash – lamento que mi hermana te haya hecho pasar algo así

Juaxen – no importa, pero, ¿es la única ama de llaves para todo el castillo?

Flash – no, bueno, lo es en tu caso

Dice mientras continua su rutina de guardia yo lo sigo mientras charlamos

Flash – la Princesa Celestia necesitaba a alguien que estuviera dispuesta a ser el ama de llaves de una criatura extraña denominada como humano y con tal de mantenerte en secreto solo lo mencionó a los guardias, cuando le mencioné esto a mi hermana acepto de inmediato con tal de estas cerca de un humano

Juaxen - ¿Por qué?

Flash – mi abuelo había encontrado un libro acerca de los humanos dentro de un cofre que encontró en Everfree, cuando mi abuelo murió le heredó el cofre con todo su contenido a mi hermana y por ello se obsesiono con los humanos, muchas veces tuvimos que ir a buscarla a Everfree ya que pensó que si los humanos se habían ido hace tanto tiempo debían tener una ciudad habitada cerca de donde mi abuelo había encontrado el cofre

Juaxen – suena razonable

Flash – si, pero nos referimos a que cuando hacia eso tenia ocho años

Juaxen – oh

Flash – de cualquier forma me agrada que ella sea feliz sabiendo que pudo encontrar a un humano, siéntete afortunado, tienes a una ama de llaves personal

Juaxen – es un privilegio de ser como yo

Flash - ¿Cómo? ¿Lampiño y alto?

Río un poco por el comentario de Flash pero decido terminar la conversación ya que al girar una esquina veo que vienen algunos ponys turistas. De todas formas tengo que prepararme para una gran fiesta


	9. Fiesta de bienvenida

_HOLA LOCOS/AS bueno he traido conmigo estos nuevos caps que espero que les gusten sin mas lets read_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 9: fiesta de presentación

Me encuentro terminando de vestirme para la fiesta usando una playera blanca, unos pantalones negros y una gabardina roja que me llega hasta los tobillos de repente tocan la puerta y al abrirla veo a Sweet Care

Sweet – la princesa celestia termino los preparativos de tus cosas ahora está calmando un poco a los invitados

Juaxen - ¿Cuántos son?

Digo mientras observo como se ve la gabardina por atrás usando un espejo

Sweet – unos dos mil quinientos

Juaxen – va a ser una gran función

Digo mientras salgo de la habitación y le alboroto la melena a Sweet, después camino a la sala de fiestas en donde me dicen donde pararme

Celestia – amigos y súbditos míos hoy me complace anunciarles la llegada de un ser cuya presencia nos agrada a la Princesa Luna y a su servidora, y sin más preámbulos les presento a Juaxen Said el humano

Se abre el telón pero por la luz me enceguezco un poco así que me cubro con ayuda de mi brazo, cuando mi vista se acostumbra un poco a la luz, retiro mi brazo y miro a la gran cantidad de ponys congregados los cuales me miran con asombro y miedo camino un poco hacia el escenario para que me puedan ver mejor pero con cada paso que doy ellos se alejan unos dos o tres hacia atrás, después de mirar a los ojos de los caballitos frente a mi y al ver el miedo que me tienen, hago lo mejor que se me ocurre

Juaxen – bu

No puedo mentir más de un pony se desmayo y el resto grito un poco pero aun así no abandonaron el salón

Celestia – em, bueno después de esa pequeña presentación lo conveniente será que Juaxen les hable acerca de su raza

Juaxen – bueno es cierto así que les mostrare las cosas que tenia antes de llegar a este mundo

Me giro y se abre un telón detrás del cual están todas mis cosas desde algunas ropas, hasta mi moto así que camino hasta mi laptop que está sobre una mesa

Juaxen – este es un artefacto que mi raza utiliza para hacer millones de tareas, tales como observar imágenes, estudiar, leer, o simplemente pasar el rato

Digo mientras enciendo la laptop y la enciendo permitiendo ver un fondo de pantalla con la cara de un gatito

Juaxen - ¿adorable no es cierto?

Después camino hasta mi moto y me siento sobre ella

Juaxen – esto es una motocicleta o como me gusta llamarla, moto, sirve para moverse de un punto a otro con la más grande velocidad y facilidad

Digo mientras hago rugir el motor, cosa que asusta un poco a los ponys hasta que la apago

Juaxen – y por último

Digo mientras tomo un estuche metálico con una cerradura

Juaxen – dentro de este estuche hay un arma tan mortífera como precisa, aun más que mi guadaña retráctil o mi cadena de calavera…

Los ponys se asustan hasta que levanto una llave que tengo en mi bolsillo

Juaxen – esta llave es la única que puede abrir el estuche y con tal de que vean mi lealtad a Ecuestria y a las princesas, le hago entrega a la princesa Celestia de la llave

Digo mientras me inclino para darle la llave a Celestia pero antes de dársela los ventanales se rompen y se escucha caos así que me volteo solo para encontrarme con varios Minotauros la mayoría tratando de atacar a varios ponys hasta que veo como un minotauro esta tratando de abusar de una yegua hasta que un ruido ensordecedor los calma a todos mientras que el minotauro cae al suelo para que después se empiece a formar un charco de sangre cuando menos acuerdo noto que estoy sosteniendo una escopeta recortada en dirección del cadáver

Juaxen - ¿alguien más?

En ese momento todos los Minotauros corren en mi contra mientras yo me pongo en posición de combate

Juaxen – ¡Darkness!

No siento a Darkness dentro de mí, cosa la cual me extraña haciendo que los Minotauros me caigan como jugadores de futbol americano, como puedo salgo del montículo de Minotauros

Juaxen – Darkness ¿Dónde estás?

Volteo a ver a todas partes hasta que veo a Darkness atiborrándose de comida en la barra de ponche

Darkness – debo admitir que no saben como esperaba

Dice mientras se mete varias galletas a la boca

Darkness – pero tienen un sabor increíble

Juaxen – ¡Darkness!

Grito mientras me le acerco

Darkness – oh hola Juaxen dime ¿Qué es mejor el pastel de zanahoria o la tarta de queso?

Juaxen – eso no importa, necesito que me ayudes a derrotar a estos malditos es en lo que quedamos cuando te di la mitad de mi alma

Darkness – no, quedamos que te ayudaría a que sobrevivieras a la caída del acantilado y a derrotar al Timberwolf no a que te ayudaría a pelear

Juaxen - ¿ah si?

Darkness - ¡si!

**30 minutos después**

Se ve a todos los Minotauros sentados en la barra del bar bebiendo mientras uno que otro voltea a ver la pelea entre el humano y su sombra

Juaxen - …Además tú eres mi sombra y me tienes que ayudar

Darkness - ¿según quien?

Juaxen – según el hecho de que si yo muero tú también mueres

Darkness – no, no, no tú me diste la mitad de tu alma, eso significa que no te necesito para vivir porque ya tengo la mitad de un alma humana y la mitad de alma como sombra

Minotauro – sírveme otra ronda, esto va para largo

**Otros 30 minutos después**

Se ve a la mayor parte de los Minotauros dormidos al igual que muchos ponys, incluso la princesa Luna se esta durmiendo en el hombro de Celestia

Juaxen - *snif* yo solo quería pelear junto a ti como la otra vez *snif* es que eres alguien muy *snif* importante para mi

Darkness – (en pleno llanto) lo se hermano tu también *snif* *snif*

Juaxen - ¡te quiero hermanito!

Darkness - ¡y yo a ti!

Ambos se abrazan mientras lloran en ese momento los Minotauros salen del castillo, algunos apoyándose en otros y unos más tambaleándose por el exceso de alcohol

Juaxen - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A dónde van?

Minotauro – a casa, tardaron tanto en resolver sus diferencias que ya pactamos con la princesa Celestia para no atacarlos

Darkness – Celestia ¿eso es cierto?

Celestia – si, créanme que estoy acostumbrada a algunas cosas como estas pero ustedes la hacen más allá de mi paciencia

Juaxen – lo sentimos, pero tomen en cuenta que para la próxima vez pelearemos bien

Darkness – por cierto ¿que querían?

Celestia – tan solo querían probar el poder de un humano, pero al ver que se tardaban tanto mejor pidieron los tesoros suficientes para regresar a su casa y hacer valer la pena el viaje, pero ahora creo que necesitare llevar a Luna a su habitación

Darkness – mejor déjamelo a mí

Dice mientras levanta a Luna para llevarla a su habitación


	10. mi primer beso en 2000 años

Capitulo 10: mi primer beso en 2000 años

Me encuentro llevando a Luna a su habitación y a pesar de que es un poco pesada no me importa mucho ya que me preguntaba como y cuando me había enamorado de ella de hecho no iba a llevarla pero por alguna razón pedí llevarla yo. La llevo hasta su habitación y la recuesto en su cama, no se por que pero verla tan pacifica hace que me quede de pie, mirándola

\- JAJAJA ¿es que no puedes matarla de una vez?

Darkness – normalmente respondo cuando puedo ver a las personas, Zalgo

Me volteo y veo sangre escurrir de la pared y de la mancha empieza a salir un ser alto, de color rojo oscuro, ojos amarillos y con un par de cuernos en la cabeza

Zalgo – hola Darkness, dime ¿ya te aburriste de estos patéticos mortales?

Dice mostrando varias filas de dientes detrás de su boca principal

Darkness - ¿Qué quieres Zalgo?

Zalgo - ¿es que acaso necesito avisar para visitar a mi sombra favorita?

Darkness – fui tu única sombra hasta hace veinticuatro años

Zalgo – si así fue, todavía recuerdo cuando juntos derrotamos a Satán y después liberamos a Abbadon, ¿Por qué decidiste alejarte de mi lado?

Darkness – fue por que cambie

Digo mientras me hundo en el suelo y reaparezco en el techo

Darkness – no tengo por que dar razones de lo que fui o de lo que soy, y mucho menos a ti

Zalgo – Pudiste haber tenido una buena eternidad como mi sombra, causando miedo y terror en las mentes de los pobres mortales te apiadaste de una mortal, vives aquí solo por amor, me das asco.

Darkness – bueno si tanto asco te doy…

Formo una espada en mi mano

Darkness - ¿Por qué seguir hablando?

Zalgo – no estoy aquí para pelear, solo hagamos un trato, si vuelves al infierno conmigo te daré todo lo que desees o puedes quedarte y esperar el fin del mundo

Darkness – prefiero quedarme aquí a volver a ese maldito lugar

Zalgo – está bien

Dice mientras chasquea los dedos, al hacerlo siento como algo sale de mi, debilitándome

Zalgo - ¿te gusta esta lección? Se la he estado enseñando a mi nuevo discípulo, a partir de ahora no serás más que un mortal más, podrás conservar tus poderes pero no podrás volver al infierno, o al menos no dentro de los próximos mil años

Darkness - ¿Por qué no matarme ahora?

Zalgo – tu maldita media alma de sombra te da más tiempo de vida, pero no por eso significa que no puedas morir, te mataría yo mismo pero quiero ver cuanto duras sin querer matar a estos malditos mortales, digo, al fin y al cabo solo eres un experimento. Adiós Darkness nos veremos después

Dice para después desaparecer mientras reaparezco en el cuarto de Luna, al aparecer en el no puedo evitar caer sentado en la cama respirando fuertemente pero esto hace que se despierte Luna

Luna - ¿Darkness, *bostezo* eres tu?

Darkness – oh, si, soy yo, lamento estar aquí

Luna – no hay problema pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Darkness – eh nada, solo te, te habías quedado dormida y, te traje

¿Cómo es posible que este nervioso por hablar con ella?

Luna – gracias, pero te ves ¿nervioso?

Darkness – eh, no, es-estoy bien es solo que creo que hace un poco de frio

Luna – pues si quieres creo que puedes dormir aquí

¿Por que demonios dice eso?

Darkness – eh si creo que dormiré en el sillón

Luna se ve un poco desanimada pero no pienso compartir cama con ella, de por si me siento extraño al hablar con ella, así que tomo una sabana del closet y me giro para ir al sillón pero me encuentro con la figura de Luna de pie en frente de mi

Darkness - ¿Luna?

Luna - ¿Qué hechizo me hiciste?

Darkness - ¿Qué?

Luna se me acerca un poco

Luna - ¿Qué clase de hechizo me hiciste? ¿Por qué no puedo estar en tu presencia sin sentirme extraña?

Darkness – Luna, no se de que hablas

Luna – hablo del hecho de que no puedo enamorarme de un maldito ser como tu, pero aun así no dejo de sentir la necesidad de estar junto a ti ¿Qué hechizo me hiciste?

Darkness – no he hecho nada, de hecho me siento exactamente como tu en estos momentos, nunca había sentido algo así

Luna – si ese es el caso entonces, ¿Por qué no duermes en la cama?

Darkness – por que no tengo razones para hacerlo, no somos más que conocidos

En ese momento veo que Luna cambia su expresión a una de desilusión y lentamente se sienta en la cama

Darkness – no, lo siento, fue una broma no…

En ese momento Luna estalla en llanto

Darkness – llores

Me empiezo a preocupar ya que empiezo a escuchar varios guardias llegar frente a la puerta

Guardia – PRINCESA ¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?

Volteo a ver a Luna y veo que va a hablar así que hago lo primero que se me ocurre cosa la cual no se que estoy haciendo por tener los ojos cerrados, lentamente empiezo a abrir los ojos y veo los ojos de Luna a escasos centímetros de los míos lentamente bajo la mirada y veo que tenemos nuestros labios unidos en un beso el cual lentamente empieza a terminar

Guardia - ¿princesa se encuentra bien?

Luna – si, no hay ningún problema

Guardia – está bien, si necesita algo llámeme

Escucho que el guardia se va mientras Luna me voltea a ver

Darkness – Luna yo… puedo explicarlo

Luna – no tienes que explicar nada, solo necesito que te vayas, tengo que pensar en esto a solas

Darkness – ok

Me levanto y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de que toque la perilla siento que me jalan bruscamente del hombro tanto que me volteo completamente uniendo mis labios con los de Luna y por alguna razón, lo disfruto, hasta que el aire nos empieza a faltar razón por la cual nos separamos

Luna – me encantó haberte conocido, nos vemos, Darkness

Darkness – nos vemos

Camino hacia la habitación de Juaxen pensando en que, quizás tenga una oportunidad con ella


	11. Una visita

Capitulo 11: una visita

Se ve a Juaxen dormido sobre su cama hasta que empieza a despertar y al abrir los ojos se encuentra con la cara de Celestia

Juaxen – SU PUTA MADRE

Grita mientras cae al suelo mientras la princesa Celestia se levanta pero se ve que solo se trata de la cola de un ser caótico

Juaxen – Discord

Discord – debiste ver tu cara, no tiene precio hacerte algo así

Juaxen – si ese es el caso

Dice mientras toma rápidamente la escopeta recortada que olvido meter a su estuche y la pone entre las cejas de Discord

Juaxen – creo que tampoco tendrá precio ponerte una bala entre los ojos

Discord – oye no tomemos decisiones precipitadas ¿ok?

Juaxen - ¿Por qué no?

De repente se escucha que alguien toca la puerta

Discord – por que creo que te están llamando

Juaxen – tuviste suerte

Dice mientras camina hacia la puerta y al abrirla se ve a Sweet Care empujando su acostumbrado carrito con pasteles

Juaxen – hola Sweet

Sweet – hola Juaxen, la princesa celestia quiere hablar contigo después de que desayunes

Juaxen – ok

Dice mientras empieza a comer pero aun así Sweet permanece y por su expresión se ve un poco impaciente por algo, cosa por la cual Juaxen se detiene

Juaxen - ¿necesitas algo más?

Se ve a Sweet queriendo encontrar las palabras adecuadas hasta que respira hondo armándose de valor pero al ver a Juaxen solo suspira

Sweet – la princesa Celestia dice que es un poco urgente así que espera que termines pronto

Juaxen – en ese caso creo que iré de una vez, ¿podrías recoger la habitación?

Sweet – ok

Juaxen – gracias, te lo compensare

Dice mientras se lleva consigo el plato con la rebanada de pastel dejando atrás a Sweet la cual solo suspira y se pone a tender la cama pero no por el trabajo que se tenia que hacer si no por algo más

Discord - ¿Qué te ocurre?

Dice Discord mientras sale de debajo de la cama

Sweet - ¿de verdad te interesa?

Discord – por supuesto que si pero necesito que lo digas pronto de lo contrario podría irme

Sweet - *suspiro* es Juaxen, el es un humano pero aun así no dejo de sentir necesario estar a su lado

Discord – pues, eres su ama de llaves, ¿necesitas estar más cerca?

Sweet – me refiero, a que lo amo de una u otra forma me enamore de el, pero soy muy cobarde para decírselo frente a frente

Discord – podrías decírselo a su sombra

Sweet - ¿Darkness? Imposible, tiene gran parecido con el

Discord – creo que será difícil pero podría ayudarte

Sweet - ¿enserio?

Discord – si

Sweet – oh gracias

Dice mientras lo abraza, con Juaxen se ve a el caminando rumbo al salón del trono y al llegar se encuentra con Celestia y Luna y al entrar Darkness sale de el

Juaxen - ¿Qué necesitas?

Celestia – veras Juaxen, aunque se que hubo algunos problemas con lo de la fiesta de presentación, quizás…

En ese momento se abren las puertas mostrando a un guardia el cual toca una trompeta y después de eso toma un poco de aire

Guardia – presentando a las portadoras de la armonía

No pasan ni dos segundos para que las chicas atropellen al guardia con tal de llegar a donde está Juaxen

Juaxen – hola chicas, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Celestia – cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Dice con un instinto asesino muy notorio en el fondo de sus palabras

Luna – las invite yo, es que quería responder una pregunta que alguien me hizo ayer

Fluttershy – tome por seguro que aun si no hubiera tenido ese motivo yo hubiera venido

Dice mientras se acurruca en la pierna Juaxen el cual se muerde un poco el labio inferior con ambos ojos desviados mientras dentro de su cabeza todas sus neuronas están en una fiesta tan grande como saber que tu país estará en la final del mundial

Celestia - ¿Qué pregunta es?

Dice con una clara vista Psicópata

Luna – bueno ayer en la noche tuve, algunos contactos con cierto macho

Encima de todos se forma un globo de pensamiento en el de Twiligth, Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity se ve a la princesa Luna abrazándose con otro pony, en el globo de pensamiento de Pinkie se ve a Celestia con la trollface cantando la canción del Troll, en el de Fluttershy se ve a ella vestida de novia y a Juaxen vestido con smoking apunto de casarse, y en la mente de Juaxen, bueno las neuronas convirtieron todo su cerebro en una fiesta tipo carnaval de Rio de Janeiro al saber de que tienen contacto afectivo con una de los personajes favoritos de Juaxen

Luna – Darkness, ayer en la noche te pedí un poco de tiempo para discernir bien lo que quería, y lo que quiero es a ti

Dice mientras se acerca a Darkness para después besarlo en ese momento todas las chicas incluyendo a Celestia se quedan boquiabiertas, razón por la cual Fluttershy suelta a Juaxen el cual recobra la cordura y al ver la escena su mandíbula casi choca contra el suelo

Juaxen – Darkness

En ese momento Darkness termina con el beso

Darkness – Juaxen, puedo explicarlo

Juaxen – te besaste con la princesa Luna

Cuando todos creen que Juaxen va a saltar sobre Darkness para iniciar una pelea ocurre algo inesperado

Juaxen – ESO ES INCREÍBLE

En ese momento ambos se ponen a gritar el clásico OOOH de Un Show Más

Juaxen – mis mejores deseos para ustedes dos, ahora Celestia ¿Qué querías decirme?

Celestia – em, yo… lo olvide ¿Qué cosas, no?

Juaxen – bueno si así son las cosas, creo que iré a caminar tal vez a Everfree, volveré en la noche

Darkness – voy contigo

Juaxen – no, creo que tendrás otros "planes" si sabes a que me refiero

Dice mientras sale del castillo dejando a Darkness con una cara de no creerlo y a Luna un poco ruborizada, después de eso las chicas y la feliz pareja van a la plaza dejando únicamente a Celestia en el salón la cual saca una fotografía de detrás de su trono

Celestia – algún día Juaxen, te diré lo que siento y cuando lo haga seremos una muy feliz pareja

Dice mientras ríe de forma desquiciada mientras suelta la foto mostrando a Juaxen dormido y sin que nadie lo note Discord en una forma muy pequeña toma la foto y se tele transporta a quien-sabe-donde


	12. Everfree

Capitulo 12: Everfree

Me encuentro caminando por el fondo de un acantilado que según algunos ponys que me encontré durante el camino podía llevarme a Everfree así que continúo con mi caminata hasta que decido detenerme un poco a beber de un arroyo ya que a pesar de que no tengo ni mi gabardina, ni mi chamarra, tengo el pantalón que uso como piyama ya que olvide cambiarme con todo el asunto de Celestia.

Después de un tiempo caminando después de haber dejado el arroyo como puedo trato de subir a la otra orilla del acantilado la subida es complicada y lenta así que mientras subo pienso en que Darkness ya sabe lo que es amar así que no puedo quitarle lo más importante de su vida regresando a nuestro mundo, quizá tenga que dejar lo de nuestro mundo atrás y comenzar una nueva vida aquí en Ecuestria. Una vez que llego hasta la otra punta del acantilado, me recuesto en la hierba y me pongo a pensar en todo lo que deje atrás al venir a este mundo: mi casa, mi familia, mis amigos, pero aunque deje todo mi mundo atrás no puedo dejar de pensar que hubo algunas cosas que necesitaban irse mis problemas con la mafia, el hecho de que por homicidio la policía también me buscaba pero sobre todo tenia que dejar el pasado de Alexia y yo muy, muy atrás.

Me levanto y camino por Everfree un poco y a pesar de no ser nada más que un bosque me agrada, pocas veces podía caminar por un bosque así de grande así que de alguna forma lo disfruto lentamente comienzo a bajar la velocidad a la que camino ya que me empiezo a cansar así que me aseguro que no haya posibles peligros cerca y me recuesto a la sombra de un árbol hasta que lentamente me empiezo a dormir.

\- NO, POR FAVOR BASTA

Me despierto de golpe debido a un grito no muy lejos de donde estoy, miro al cielo y veo que ya es de noche pero aun así no le tomo mucha atención ya que me asomo del otro lado de unos arbustos y veo a una potra blanca con la melena gris y ojos azul cielo pero esta siendo golpeada por lo que parece ser un centauro

Centauro – ESCUCHAME YO PAGUE POR TI, YO SOY TU DUEÑO ASÍ QUE QUIERO QUE SEAS MI ZORRA ¿ME OISTE?

Le grita mientras la amenaza con una espada cerca de su cuello, así que trato de tomar mi guadaña pero recuerdo que la deje en mi gabardina así que tomo una roca y se la arrojo a la cabeza al Centauro el cual se muestra furioso

Centauro - ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy en medio de algo?

Juaxen – escúchame, dejaras a esa pony o te hare sufrir

Centauro – mi nombre es Geyron, soy temido en todos los pueblos, ¿no creerás, que eres el primer centauro que me desafía? ¿O si?

Juaxen – tal vez no sea el primer centauro, pero creo que si el primer humano

Digo mientras salgo de los arbustos dejando asombrado a la pony y a Geyron

Juaxen – hagamos un trato, si te derroto la potra viene conmigo

Geyron - ¿y que si yo gano?

Juaxen – podrás llevarme como trofeo de guerra, pero la potra vuelve a su casa

Geyron – me parece justo, empecemos… AHORA

Dice mientras me arroja un par de espadas las cuales tiene unidas a sus brazos por medio de cadenas pero a pesar de tener gran agilidad no puedo esquivarlas bien haciendo que me corte un poco la pierna izquierda, pero cuando creo que se detendrá con eso aprovecha que las espadas están detrás de mi y tira de las cadenas haciendo que me den cortes en la espalda ocasionando que caiga de cara contra el suelo

Geyron – prepárate para morir

Dice mientras me volteo solo para detener un par de espadas que caen con mucha fuerza sobre mi pero por fortuna solo logran darme un pequeño corte en la mejilla después de unos segundos con una fuerza sobrehumana logro arrojarlo lo suficiente para que se estiren las cadenas de sus espadas razón por la cual tiro fuertemente de estas haciendo que venga a gran velocidad contra mi y cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca logro clavarle ambas espadas en el pecho pero sin dar tempo a nada elevo las espadas a manera de que sus brazos queden colgando después de eso doy un giro sobre mi propio eje permitiéndome dar una patada lo suficientemente fuerte para desenredar las cadenas de sus brazos y mandarlo a chocar contra un árbol justo en el momento en que empiezan a escucharse los aullidos de varios Timberwolfs, pero no estoy en condiciones para pelear contra de nada así que corro y sin detenerme tomo a la pequeña potra y corro hacia el acantilado

Potra - ¡cuidado!

En ese momento choco contra una roca la cual hace que me caiga por el acantilado miro hacia abajo y veo a la potra llorando por miedo así que tomo una de las espadas y la clavo en la pared del acantilado haciendo que lentamente quedemos a un par de centímetros del fondo pero el cansancio hace que suelte la espada y caiga jadeando

Juaxen - ¿estás bien?

La pequeña solo mueve la cabeza en forma de afirmación

Juaxen – bien

Potra - ¿Por qué me salvó?

Juaxen – necesitabas ayuda, solo hice lo que creía correcto

Potra – pero, se lastimo mucho

Juaxen – tu tranquila, mira allá arriba está el castillo, sube allí y pídeles que manden ayuda

Potra – no, usted me salvo no puedo dejarlo morir

Juaxen – eres muy determinada, ¿Cómo, como te llamas?

Potra – Little Sun, puede llamarme Sunny, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Juaxen – Juaxen Said

En ese momento, siento que lentamente pierdo la fuerza incluso toso un poco de sangre pero cuando menos lo espero siento que me levantan un poco y siento que me muevo, al ver al frente veo a Sunny cargándome y a pesar de que soy quizás tres veces más pesado que ella se esfuerza por cargarme, quisiera ayudarle a subir el acantilado pero mis heridas y mi desangre hace que pierda lentamente el conocimiento

Me despierto debido al incesante bip de un monitor cardiaco me despierto completamente y trato de levantarme pero empiezo a sentir un dolor indescriptible en toda la espalda y parte del pecho haciendo que me queje un poco razón por la cual de inmediato llega Sunny a ayudarme a recostarme de nuevo

Sunny – señor no debería hacer eso, se lastimará

Juaxen - ¿Cómo, como llegue aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

Sunny – en la enfermería del castillo, un par de guardias me ayudaron a subir el acantilado según el medico estaría así durante unos cinco días

Juaxen - ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarme?

Sunny – quizás por que mi padre hubiera hecho lo mismo que usted hizo por mi, señor

Juaxen – bueno cuando me cure podre llevarte de regreso con alguien que se haga cargo de ti, dime ¿tienes tíos, abuelos, hermanos mayores?

Sunny baja la cabeza y cambia a un semblante medio melancólico

Sunny – toda mi familia está muerta, los centauros que me secuestraron asesinaron a mi familia, me utilizaron de esclava durante todo este tiempo, Geyron fue el que me compró, y si usted no me hubiera salvado, ahora estaría muerta yo también

Juaxen – lo, lo siento, se que se siente perder a tu familia frente a ti, yo perdí a mi novia y a mi hijo

Sunny – oh

Dice mientras se muestra un poco triste

Juaxen – anda no te pongas así, de hecho se me ocurre una idea, yo perdí a mi hijo, tu perdiste a tus padres ¿Qué tal si te adopto?

Sunny - ¿de verdad haría eso por mí?

Juaxen – por supuesto que si

Sunny – gracias, señor, de verdad

Dice mientras me abraza desde el suelo

Juaxen – llámame Juaxen

Le respondo el abrazo subiéndola a la camilla hasta que escucho que suelta un leve grito y al mirar detrás de ella veo a Darkness usando mi guadaña para tocar el trasero de Sunny

Darkness – esperaba que en algún momento te volvieras zoofilico pero nunca espere que te volvieras zoofilico y pedófilo

Juaxen – no soy pedófilo solo la estaba abrazando

Darkness – si como sea, tuviste suerte

Dice mientras me toma la mano y entra en mí para después salir por mi otro brazo

Darkness – te inyecte suficiente sangre negra para que te cures en una media hora

Juaxen – gracias ahora solo…

Digo mientras trato de levantarme pero no logro mover ninguna de mis extremidades

Darkness – ah ¿te mencione que la sangre negra puede ser usada para paralizar a mis oponentes?

Dice mientras toma a Sunny y acerca sus labios a los suyos

Juaxen – no te atrevas

En ese momento veo que Sunny empieza a llorar de miedo haciendo que Darkness la suelte

Darkness – debo admitir ese miedo estuvo delicioso

Dice mientras chasquea los dedos y al hacerlo siento que vuelven mis extremidades

Darkness – tal vez la comida sepa deliciosa pero lo único que me llena es el miedo

Juaxen – eres un maldito

Digo mientras me levanto de la camilla y tomo a Sunny

Juaxen – ¿Dónde están Celestia y Luna?

Darkness – Luna está dormida, Celestia fue a buscarte así que creo que tenemos una hora para esconder a tu… hija, de lo contrario Celestia querrá matarte

Juaxen – puedo decirle que es adoptada

Darkness – si em… no servirá

Juaxen - ¿Por qué?

Darkness – solo toma en cuenta no servirá

Juaxen – en ese caso ve a esconderla tú, necesito ir a cubrirme los vendajes

Darkness – ok

Dice mientras abre la puerta para que salga Sunny, el está por salir hasta que le detengo del hombro

Juaxen – una cosa más, si te atreves a hacerle algo indebido te asesino

Darkness – o-ok

Dice para después salir al igual que yo pero aun así me pregunto ¿a que se refería Darkness con que no serviría decir que Sunny es adoptada?


	13. Trabajar con el Caos

Capitulo 13: trabajar con el caos

Me encuentro en un lugar oscuro tratando de hallar un acomodo cómodo ya que me encuentro dentro del closet de Juaxen junto con Discord el cual observa por una ranura entre la puerta y la pared

Sweet – Discord no estoy cómoda dime si ya viene

Discord – tu tranquila, solo es necesario esperar un poco

En ese momento escucho que Juaxen entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta con seguro así como cierra las persianas

Juaxen – demonios necesito ropa, algo con que taparme los vendajes

En ese momento Discord chasquea los dedos al momento en el que Juaxen abre la puerta y a pesar de que estoy totalmente a la vista el parece no notarme, veo que toma una playera, un pantalón y una gabardina pero en el momento en el que veo que se quita la playera sucia puedo ver un par de vendajes sobre un pecho ancho y fuerte haciendo que sienta un par de cosquillas en mi entrepierna, pero el momento en el que vi que se bajo los pantalones literalmente empecé a babear y aunque solo fue durante unos segundos fueron suficientes para hacer que imaginara varias cosas.

Veo que termina de ponerse la ropa y veo que enrolla toda su ropa sucia y la arroja al maletero para después cerrar el closet y escucho que entra al baño

Discord – bueno, es tu turno, solo que deja la puerta abierta

Sweet - ¿para que?

Discord – por que si hay acción quiero estar en primera fila

Dice mientras aparece unas gafas 3D sobre sus ojos y una bolsa de palomitas después me empuja fuera del closet y al caer veo a Juaxen salir del baño

Juaxen - ¿Sweet? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dice para después caminar hacia mi, trato de decirle lo que pienso pero algo me anuda las cuerdas vocales haciendo que sea imposible hablar

Juaxen – por cierto ¿Dónde esta tu uniforme? Digo no es que quiera verte con el, pero tampoco sin el pero tu me entiendes

No respondo solo me quedo en silencio tratando de mirar a cualquier otro lado hasta que veo que se pone a altura y gira mi cabeza lo suficiente para que lo mire directamente

Juaxen – Sweet, si hice algo que te molestara, dímelo lo entenderé

Trato con todas mis fuerzas suprimir ese instinto de querer besarlo hasta que ya no puedo más y de golpe acerco mis labios a los suyos pero tengo los ojos cerrados y no es si esta molesto o lo disfruta solo termino el beso tan rápido como lo comencé pero cuando creo que terminara todo solo siento algo en mi nuca que hace que vuelva a unirme con Juaxen abro los ojos y lo veo atrayéndome hacia el para besarnos por más tiempo haciendo que de verdad haya valido la pena haber hecho un trato con Discord pero después de el beso el cual nos dejo literalmente sin aliento volteo a ver a Juaxen

Juaxen – Sweet, tengo que serte sincero, no eres la única a la que amo

En ese momento me detengo en seco ¿acaso escuche bien?

Sweet – a ¿a que te refieres?

Juaxen – desde que llegue a este mundo tenía en mente muchas cosas acerca de… escoger a una pareja o no, y siendo sincero, no eres la única que ocupa un lugar en mi corazón

En ese momento no siento ninguna expresión en mi cara, mi mente está en una guerra emocional no se si deseo matarlo o besarlo, sentirme triste o feliz

Juaxen – lamento serte así de franco pero, solo quiero saber ¿Qué piensas acerca de mí ahora?

En ese momento solo me quedo callada, pienso en que quizás podría solo pedirle que olvidara el beso y volver a como era antes, pero también pienso en aceptarlo y seguir amándolo como lo hice desde el día en que lo conocí.

En ese momento llega Darkness un poco agitado y le susurra algo a Juaxen

Juaxen – lo siento Sweet, tengo que ir por algo

Dice mientras Darkness entra en el, mientras Juaxen sale de la habitación rápidamente dejándome sola haciendo que Discord salga de su escondite en el closet

Discord - ¿Qué ocurrió? Lo tenías

Sweet – escuchaste lo que me pregunto ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Discord – em no lo se, tal vez ¿decirle que lo amas por sobre todas las cosas y que quieres ser su yegua durante el resto de sus días juntos?

Sweet – a veces no se por que me molesté en hacer un trato contigo, lo amo, pero saber que no sea la única a la que el ama es… triste

Discord – quizás pueda ayudarte

Dice mientras chasquea los dedos para invocar una esfera en donde se puede ver a Juaxen caminando de un lado a otro de la cocina del castillo mientras al fondo se ve a Darkness junto a una potra que esta recostada en el suelo con varios cortes en sus piernas

Darkness – ya cálmate, no es para tanto

Juaxen - ¿Qué me calme? ¿QUIERES QUE ME CALME? Escúchame, si no fuera por que me avisaste, Sunny estaría muerta

Darkness – es tu culpa por dejarme a cargo de tu hija, nunca me dijiste que los ponys se lastiman si los escondes en un rosal

Sunny – te lo había dicho pero me ignoraste y solo me arrojaste al rosal

Juaxen – de cualquier forma necesito que la cures ahora

Darkness – ¿tienes alguna idea de cuan complicado es entrar a un cuerpo ajeno?

Juaxen – te llevare conmigo a Ponyville, y no me gustaría quitarte el amor de tu vida solo por que no quisiste curar a mi pequeña Sunny

En ese momento Darkness se nota un poco ruborizado así que se resigna y toma la pata de la potra para después entrar en ella y salir por la otra pata

Darkness – se curará en diez minutos

Juaxen – en ese caso iré a prepararme para el viaje tu puedes quedarte aquí en Canterlot si quieres

Darkness – gracias juaxen

Dice mientras levanta a la potra y sale de la cocina, al mismo tiempo que Discord desaparece la esfera

Sweet – el, se irá a Ponyville, y… y me dejará *snif* no puede ser

En ese momento siento la garra de Discord sobre mi hombro

Discord – lo siento niña hice lo que pude

Dice para después desaparecer mientras yo salgo de la habitación, de camino a mi habitación pienso en que es cierto, tal vez el no me ame únicamente a mi, pero, me ama. ¿Por qué otra razón el querría hacer que nuestro beso durara más tiempo? Una vez en mi habitación pienso en todo esto y llego a una conclusión. Lo amo.


	14. Preparativos

Capitulo 14: preparativos

Me encuentro metiendo mi ropa a mi maleta mientras Sunny descansa en la cama

Sunny - ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos del castillo?

Juaxen – por que, no soy para vivir en castillos, a mi me gusta ensuciarme en el campo

Digo mientras pongo a Sunny sobre la maleta con tal de cerrarla

Sunny - ¿ósea que dejaras sola a Sweet?

En ese momento me detengo y me pongo a pensar en eso hasta que recuerdo algo

Juaxen - ¿Cómo sabes de ella?

Sunny – papá, ¿acaso crees que yo sola te lleve a la enfermería?

Juaxen – ok eso fue una pregunta estúpida pero no importa, ella tiene un buen trabajo aquí, además es muy bella fácilmente encontrará un semental que la ame

Sunny – está bien

Termino de guardar mis cosas y salgo de la habitación junto con Sunny. Pero al abrir la puerta veo que Twiligth, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack y Rarity caen dentro de la habitación al ver a Sunny se quedan con cara de OMG!

Rarity – oh, lo sabia, sabía que no podía ser tan perfecto, a ti, te gustan las potras

Dice mientras saca su sillón del drama de-quien-chingados-sabe-donde mientras las otras chicas me dedican miradas de "vas a morir si no das una explicación" estoy por hablar algo que ni siquiera se que voy a decir hasta que Sunny me interrumpe

Sunny – no lo creo, son las portadoras de la armonía, en persona

Dice mientras se les acerca con un gran brillo de asombro en los ojos

Twiligth – si, ¿y tu eres?

Sunny – Little Sun, pero papá me llama Sunny

Dice mientras me abraza de la pierna y me mira con esos ojitos de borrego bebé a medio morir haciendo que me de un mini coma diabético

Todas - ¿papá?

Juaxen – si, la adopte después de salvarla de un centauro en Everfree

Rarity - ¿lo ven? les dije el es perfecto

Dice mientras me abraza la pierna y aunque estoy por entrar en coma diabético guardo un poco la compostura

Juaxen – pero tú dijiste que yo era…

En ese momento me da un golpe en la entrepierna haciendo que me quede callado

Rarity – les dije que es perfecto

Después de unos minutos descansando del golpe, las chicas y Sunny parecen llevarse bien

Fluttershy – em… Juaxen ¿para que es la maleta?

Juaxen – oh, es por que regresare a ponyville, Sunny necesita una escuela así que no conozco ninguna por aquí, además no hay muchas oportunidades para que Sunny sobresalga estando en Canterlot

Applejack – eso se respeta ¿pero que pasara con Darkness?

Juaxen – el ya esta entablando varias relaciones aquí así que no hay necesidad de llevarlo conmigo

Twiligth – en ese caso, déjame decirte que las chicas íbamos a decirte que regresaremos a ponyville ¿quieres que llevemos algo?

Juaxen – ahora que lo dices, si, ¿podrían llevar mi maleta y a Sunny?

Rarity – será un placer

Juaxen – muchas gracias

Digo mientras les doy mi maleta y le pido a Sunny que vaya con ellas, yo me quedo en la habitación durante unos minutos mientras inspecciono que no falte nada, después de eso salgo de la habitación y camino hacia la sala del trono en donde me encuentro con Celestia bebiendo un poco de té

Juaxen – Princesa Celestia, quisiera decirle que

Celestia – Juaxen, deseo que me acompañes

Dice mientras me interrumpe y camina hacia algún lado por los pasillos pero debido a que es una orden la sigo

Juaxen - ¿A dónde vamos?

No recibo respuesta de parte de Celestia así que la sigo en silencio y continuamente dirijo mi mirada hacia ella hasta que llegamos a una puerta la cual abre con ayuda de su magia y me invita a pasar, yo accedo y entro solo para toparme con un balcón abierto desde la cual se puede apreciar todo un paisaje increíble de Everfree

Celestia – increíble ¿no es así?

Juaxen – lo es

De repente siento algo suave rozando mi brazo y al girar veo que se trata del ala de Celestia mientras que yo solo permanezco contemplando el paisaje

Celestia - ¿sabes porque estás aquí?

Juaxen – no ¿Por qué?

Digo mientras me apoyo en la baranda sintiendo el viento jugar con mi cabello

Celestia – es por que te amo

Dice mientras me de un beso en la mejilla haciendo que me ruborice un poco al mismo tiempo que siento su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro

Juaxen – Celestia… tengo, que decirte que…

De repente soy silenciado por su casco sobre mis labios

Celestia – tranquilo, se que amas a más de una, solo quiero escucharte decirlo una sola vez y te dejare ir a ponyville, dilo

Juaxen – Celestia yo te… amo

Apenas dije esas palabras me empecé a sentir mareado tanto que caí de rodillas con ganas de vomitar mire hacia el suelo y empecé a ver todo doble volteo a ver a Celestia y veo que esta está sonriendo para después acercarse a mi y darme un beso en los labios

Celestia – lo se

Después de eso solo caigo al suelo desmayado.

Despierto en un lugar extraño, parece ser una especie de castillo pero totalmente destruido, mi cabeza retumba totalmente de hecho la caída de un alfiler me podría causar una migraña de dioses

Celestia – veo que despertaste

Me levanto un poco tambaleante y veo a Celestia sentada en un trono un tanto destruido

Juaxen - ¿Ce-Celestia? ¿Dónde estamos?

Celestia – bienvenido a El Palacio De Las Hermanas Reales

Juaxen - ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Digo recuperándome del mareo

Celestia – veras Juaxen desde que te vi han estado surgiendo ciertos sentimientos hacia ti, y con tal de tenerte para mi sola, hagamos una apuesta

Juaxen – ¿apuesta?

Celestia – si logras llegar a Ponyville para antes de la media noche te dejare en paz, pero en caso de que no lo logres, serás únicamente para mi.

Mi mente empieza a trabajar lo más que puede con tal de recordar lo que fuese de el palacio, lamentablemente nunca le preste mucha atención a los capítulos donde venia

Juaxen – está bien, tratare

Celestia – está bien, oh, olvide mencionarte una insignificante cosita

Juaxen - ¿Qué es?

Celestia – son las once de la noche, que empiece el juego

Dice mientras desaparece en un haz de luz así que empiezo a correr con tal de salvarme de hacer una escena clop así que corro hasta la salida, pero al abrir la puerta no veo nada más que unos tres o cuatro kilómetros de laberinto frente a mi así que trato de hacer trampa tratando de trepar por los arbustos pero estos como si tuvieran mente propia me arrojan espinas a la mano con tal de arrojarme al suelo y lo logran.

Celestia – ¿te gustan los arbustos que planté para detener a los intrusos?

Escucho la voz de Celestia salir de todos lados y a la vez de la nada, al ver el tamaño de las espinas veo que será imposible escalarlos así que empiezo a correr sin saber a donde voy exactamente hasta que me encuentro con un callejón sin salida, me volteo y veo a Celestia a unos escasos dos metros de mi.

Celestia – lo siento Juaxen pero dos mil años sin algo de diversión, créeme que cansan

No puedo hacer nada, por un lado está Celestia en celo y por el otro están unos arbustos espinosos listos para convertirme en brocheta hasta que veo sobre el hombro de celestia una sombra con figura humanoide la cual me hace señas para que revise mi gabardina cosa la cual hago de inmediato y encuentro mi celular desbloqueado con una canción puesta en pausa, des pauso la canción y escucho la voz del cantante como cantando directamente hacia mi

Celular – _No he de Rendirme aunque caiga al andar_

_No estaré vivo si he de huir_

_Si por vivir no he de ser dueño de mí_

Juaxen/celular – _mejor en pie morir_

Apenas empezó el instrumental salte con increíble agilidad el muro de espinos pero apenas caí sobre el muro empezaron a salir espinas de hasta veinte centímetros con tal de atravesarme así que comencé a correr a toda velocidad sobre el laberinto y al girarme un poco veo a Celestia volando detrás de mi así que acelere el paso a tal grado que de un solo salto pasaba los pasillos del laberinto hasta que empiezo a ver un puente y muy a lo lejos veía la biblioteca de Ponyville pero de repente un rayo sale desde atrás de mi y golpea directamente el puente haciendo que caiga al vacio, seguido de una explosión bajo mis pies la cual me hace caer fuera del laberinto muy cerca del borde del acantilado, me levanto y veo el rio después giro y veo a Celestia con una mirada un poco perturbadora

Celestia – se acabo el juego, Juaxen

Juaxen – no, aun me queda media hora, debes respetar tu palabra ¿no?

Celestia – seamos honestos Juaxen, aun si saltaras al rio tardarías mucho tiempo en cruzar al otro lado, y además eso no te garantiza que llegues a ponyville ya que entre este rio y Ponyville, hay cerca de veinte kilómetros

Me empiezo a preocupar hasta que escucho el rugir de un motor que identifico perfectamente

Juaxen – lo siento celly pero ya llegaron por mí

Digo al mismo instante en el que mi motocicleta pasa cerca de mí permitiéndome sujetarme del asiento y saltar el acantilado y al aterrizar puedo ver mejor al conductor, llevaba una chamarra café oscuro, pantalones y zapatos

Juaxen – oye, ¿Quién eres?

El conductor solo baja de la motocicleta y se gira solo para poder observar una mascara blanca con una prominente nariz, no tuve que esforzarme, apenas vi esa mascara supe que hubiera sido mejor ser violado por celestia

Juaxen – Isaac…

No pasa absolutamente nada de tiempo para que sea perforado por una aguja de tejer en mi pecho dolía horrible hasta que una segunda aguja atraviesa mi ojo haciéndome despertar de inmediato y al hacerlo escucho un pequeño gritillo de sorpresa por parte de Celestia la cual está a mi lado

Juaxen - ¿celestia? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Celestia – bueno, te besé la mejilla y te desmayaste

Juaxen - ¿enserio?

Celestia – si, pero, hablas dormido

Juaxen - ¿Qué tanto dije?

Celestia – Mmm… no mucho en realidad solo dijiste algo sobre ponyville y mencionaste a un tal Isaac

Juaxen – si solo fue eso no habrá muchos problemas ¿Qué hora es?

Celestia – las siete

Juaxen – oh mierda tengo que irme a ponyville ahora

Digo mientras salgo corriendo dejando a Celestia.

Celestia se queda sola en la habitación, solo para lanzar un suspiro de frustración un par de minutos después de que Juaxen saliera

Celestia – más vale que te cuides Said por que a la próxima vez que te desmayes no pensare dos veces antes de… divertirme contigo


	15. Darkness

Capitulo 15: Darkness

Se ve a Darkness caminando por los pasillos del castillo mientras piensa

Darkness – _debí haberlo matado cuando tuve oportunidad, si le hubiera matado podría vivir para siempre en lugar de tener solo mil años, al menos eso hace más precioso el tiempo que pase con Luna, tan solo espero que no se dé cuenta_

Piensa mientras entra al cuarto de Luna y al hacerlo ve como esta está en su balcón mirando al horizonte sin darse cuenta de que Darkness entró

Darkness – _solo verla me pone a pensar en lo que podría hacer con ella. No, contrólate_

Pensaba mientras se acercaba a Luna posicionándose a su lado

Luna – Darkness, sé que no llevamos mucho juntos pero, ¿crees que tú y yo podamos…?

Darkness solo se apoya en el barandal mientras parece pensar en cómo afectaría esto no solo a su relación si no también su hermandad con Juaxen y su reputación con los demás ponys

Darkness – seria mi primera vez en una vida inmortal no sé si lo haría bien

Luna – bueno, yo podría dar mi veredicto

Dice mientras atrae a Darkness con un beso caminando lentamente hacia el interior de la habitación hasta que lentamente ambos quedan sobre la cama Darkness sobre Luna ambos con las mejillas rojas más notoriamente en Darkness el cual hacia que Luna se perdiera en sus ojos rojos, lentamente ambos se empiezan a besar tan apasionadamente que es más que obvio que van a entrar en contacto carnal, claro de no haber sido que Sweet Care entró con prisa interrumpiendo al dúo lujurioso

Sweet – disculpen, ¿saben si Juaxen ya dejó Canterlot?

Darkness – si, dejo Canterlot hace como ocho horas ahora estamos un poco ocupados ¿te importaría?

Sweet – gracias

Dice mientras cierra la puerta dando paso a que tanto Luna como Darkness empiecen a besarse mientras Luna con su magia empieza a quitarle la gabardina a Darkness ambos iban a iniciar un contacto mucho más intimo hasta que por la mente de Darkness pasa un recuerdo fugaz apenas perceptible para cualquier mortal pero la sombra se pudo dar cuenta de cada detalle en ese recuerdo: una chiquilla pelirroja de ojos negros, vestida con un piyama totalmente destrozado y manchado con sangre y lodo. Esa imagen por alguna razón hizo a Darkness contraerse alejándose de la cama, dejando a Luna con extrañeza

Luna - ¿ocurre algo?

Darkness se queda en silencio un momento hasta que decide contestar

Darkness – no, nada de que preocuparse, pero tengo que salir a respirar un poco

Dice sin dar tiempo a nada convirtiéndose en sombra y llegando hasta Everfree en donde recupera su forma física, se sienta en una roca y empieza a pensar

Darkness – _se que ella debe estar muerta, pero no había pensado en ella, no desde hace mucho _

\- JAJAJA ¿Qué te ocurre Darkness? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma

Darkness se levanta rápidamente y al girarse lo ve, se trataba de Zalgo pero ahora tenía cuatro bocas en el vientre, una en cada hombro y una última en el rostro

Darkness - ¿Qué quieres Zalgo?

Zalgo – oh, ya sabes solo vine a visitarte un poco y a decirte las nuevas noticias

Darkness - ¿noticias?

Zalgo – veras, mi nuevo discípulo termino con unos viejos amigos tuyos, ¿te suenan los nombres Shadow People, Cara Pálida y Mr. Frio?

Darkness se queda sorprendido debido al comentario de Zalgo hasta que lentamente su sorpresa se empieza a convertir en odio a tal punto que sin esperar a nada forma una espada en su mano y corre contra Zalgo el cual con solo su garra bloquea cada golpe que Darkness le arroja

Darkness – MALDITO SEAS

Empieza a dar golpes más rápidos y contundentes que hacen a Zalgo retroceder un poco hasta que Darkness se teletransporta detrás de él y antes de que Zalgo pueda terminar de girar la cabeza Darkness vuelve a teletransportarse en frente de él y le propina un corte certero en ascensión lastimando sus cinco bocas del frente

Zalgo – condenada sombra

Dice mientras limpia un poco de sangre de la boca de su rostro

Zalgo – deberías estar orgulloso de mi discípulo, digo al fin y al cabo fuiste tú quien le salvó la vida

Darkness – ella pudo haber ido al cielo o al infierno, tú fuiste el maldito que le obligó a enfrentar criaturas como esas

Zalgo – es justo, pero pudiste haber dejado que muriese a manos de su padre en lugar de haber hecho que la policía llegara, lamentablemente no te sirvió ya que aun así murió como la maldita prostituta que era

Darkness – me da igual lo que le haya pasado, salvarle fue lo único que necesitaba para darme cuenta de que no soy como tu

Zalgo – Jajaja, eso es lo más estúpido que pudiste haber dicho, yo te cree a mi imagen ¿acaso olvidaste tus transformaciones?

Darkness se queda callado por el comentario de Zalgo hasta que este se le acerca y pode una mano sobre su cabeza y le da una sonrisa

Zalgo – Darkness, hijo mío, puedo devolverte tu inmortalidad, eres mi hijo y aunque has hecho muchas estupideces déjame decirte algo

Dice mientras deslizaba su mano por su rostro hasta que de repente le da un rodillazo en el vientre derribándolo y después se arrodilla para quedar a su altura

Zalgo – eso fue por cortarme las bocas, lamentablemente para ti, eso no te servirá de mucho, no contra un viejo amigo mío

Darkness – Abaddon

Darkness se levanta pero al hacerlo y buscar a Zalgo con la vista pero Zalgo ya no está allí esto preocupa a Darkness hasta que recuerda a Luna así que se teletransporta al cuarto de Luna en donde ve a Luna dormida

Darkness – _quisiera no ser tan cobarde, poder decírtelo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que eso podría matarte_

Dice mientras se sienta en la cama y pone su mano sobre Luna, después de contemplarla unos minutos Darkness se levanta, le da un beso en la mejilla y sale de la habitación con un semblante triste pensando en que Abaddon podría regresar a Ecuestria


	16. Juaxen

HOLA LOCOS bueno me tomó media hora limpiar pero al fin repare este capitulo sin mas espero que ahora si puedan leerlo a gusto sin mas JXS fuera

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 16: Juaxen

Me encuentro caminando por Ponyville viendo como algunos ponys me miran temerosos, no los puedo culpar, digo, una criatura como yo es algo que no pueden procesar bien.  
Sunny está en la escuela gracias a un poco de ayuda de las chicas la aceptaron. Yo por mi parte busco un lugar en donde pueda comer algo pero si no son sándwiches de girasol o estofado de margarita, son ponys que me cierran la puerta en la cara de tan asustados que están. El viaje continúa sin éxito hasta que logro ver el puesto de Sweet Apple Acres

Juaxen - ¿Qué puedo perder?

Pienso mientras me acerco al puesto atrayendo casi de inmediato la atención de los hermanos Apple

Juaxen – hola Applejack, Big Mac/span/p

Applejack – hola compañero, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Juaxen – hambre más que nada

Applejack – jeje, bueno puedo darte algunas manzanas a cambio de un favor que discutiremos después

Juaxen – ok, todo sea por comer un poco

Big Mac me da una bolsa con unas manzanas salgo caminando hacia un parque en donde me siento a descansar, abro la bolsa de manzanas y veo una nota la cual leo

Juaxen – _acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte atte. Big Mac._ Ok eso es raro

Digo sin darle mucha importancia a la nota para después comer un poco procurando guardar lo más posible para Sunny, y ese pensamiento me hace pensar más enserio pensando en donde dormiríamos esa noche hasta que empiezo a pensar en la posibilidad de dormir en la biblioteca, hasta que recuerdo a Spike y a Darkness

Juaxen – no creo que le moleste, es solo un favor

Digo para después encaminarme a la biblioteca, siendo observado a veces de reojo otras veces directamente por todos los ponys que no pareciesen tener nada más que hacer que observarme, después del viaje logro llegar a la biblioteca a la cual toco la puerta solo para ser recibido por una Twiligth con un poco de excedido de maquillaje /span/p

Twiligth – hola Juaxen, no te vi llegar, ¿gustas pasar?/span/p

Dice en una especie de tono seductor al cual prefiero pasar por alto mientras paso al interior del árbol

Juaxen - ¿Spike está en casa? Necesito que mande una carta a Darkness

Twiligth – no se encuentra por ahora, pero si quieres podemos esperar…

Spike – OYE TWILIGTH ¿DÓNDE PONGO TODOS LOS LIBROS QUE SACASTE EN LA MAÑANA?

Twiligth - …lo

Rápidamente me volteo a verlo justo en el momento en el que pierde el equilibrio haciendo que arroje la pila de libros que cargaba haciendo que más de uno me cayera sobre la cara derribándome

Spike – lo siento Juaxen

Juaxen – no hay problema Spike fue un…

Mis palabras quedan balbuceantes al ver el título del libro que estaba sobre mi cara

Juaxen – _"Como tener sexo con criaturas bípedas"_

Twiligth – em creo que Rarity me llama, adiós

Dice mientras se teletransporta, dejándome a solas con Spike

Spike – de nada

Juaxen - ¿Qué?

Spike – sabía que no tardarías en llegar y como no quiero que te acuestes con mi madre y hermana intervine un poco

Juaxen – oh em… gracias supongo

Spike – no agradezcas, solo dime que te trae por aquí

Dice mientras me guía a la cocina en donde se sirve un poco de agua

Juaxen – quería saber si podrías enviarle una carta a Darkness, necesito dinero al menos para un departamento en lo que consigo un empleo

Spike – ahora que lo dices Twiligth ha estado muy ausente últimamente, si quieres puedes trabajar aquí y yo hare que entienda y te vea como un empleado

Juaxen – gracias, pero ¿aun así podrías hacerme el favor de mandarle la carta a Darkness?

Spike baja su vaso y asiente

Spike - ¿podrías escribirla tú?

Juaxen – de acuerdo

Digo mientras me pasa una pluma y un pergamino en la cual empiezo a escribir:

Juaxen – _querido Darkness. Como sabes no tengo dinero en estos momentos y pensaba la posibilidad de que tú me enviaras suficiente para alquilar un departamento para mí y Sunny mientras recibo mi primer pago cuando pueda te lo pagare. Atte. Juaxen_

Termino de escribir para después pasarle la carta a Spike y que él la envíe, cinco minutos después Spike eructa un saco con dinero y una carta en su interior.

Juaxen – Querido Juaxen. Recibí tu carta y de inmediato te envío estos dos mil quinientos bits para que puedas alquilar un departamento y comprar algo para que Sunny coma. No te preocupes por pagarme ya que Celestia tenía pensado enviártelos como obsequio. Sin nada más que agregar. Atte. Darkness

Spike – bueno ya tienes el dinero y creo que Twiligth ya viene en camino y creo que por lo que hice hace un rato seguro que Twiligth me va a querer colgar con mi propio intestino

Juaxen – bueno, te lo agradezco, Spike, de verdad, ahora solo iré a recoger a Sunny de la escuela y a alquilar un departamento y vendré a ver lo del trabajo ¿ok?

Spike – sí, nos vemos

Dice para que después yo salga viendo como Twiligth entra con un paso amenazante, preferí no darle más vueltas al asunto y decidí ir a la escuela en donde pude ver a Sunny saliendo muy sonriente, corriendo hacia mí para que después me abrazara la pierna

Sunny – Hola papi, no creerás todo lo que hice

Juaxen – no me imagino pero si quieres te ayudo con tu mochila

Digo mientras tomo la mochila y empezamos a caminar hacia un conjunto de departamentos mientras escucho la historia de Sunny la cual al final termino dándose cuenta de que seguíamos caminando

Sunny - ¿A dónde vamos, papá?

Juaxen – bueno, tu tío Darkness nos envió dinero para poder alquilar un departamento

Sunny - ¿enserio?

Juaxen – si ¿Por qué?

Sunny – pues Applebloom me había dicho que su hermana Applejack dijo que viviríamos con ellas

Solo me limito a decir "era una broma, lo más seguro" pero en mi mente empiezan a hacerse gran cantidad de teorías que harían ver cualquier teoría conspirativa sobre la Corporación Monarca, Área 51 y los serpombres como una simple historia de niños


	17. Primer Dia

Capitulo 17: primer día

Me levanto de inmediato apenas escucho la alarma del celular, la cual despierta a Sunny que me arroja una almohada para que apague el celular

Sunny - ¡papá, es sábado!

Juaxen – lo siento, pero tengo que ir a trabajar

Digo mientras me pongo mi gabardina y llego a la cocina la cual está totalmente vacía a excepción de un paquete de pan, un frasco con jalea y algunas manzanas

Sunny - ¿tienes trabajo?

Juaxen – si, trabajo en la biblioteca

Sunny - ¿puedo ir contigo?

Juaxen – am…

No alcanzo a responder ya que Sunny me mira con ojitos de cachorrito tierno

Sunny – por favor

Juaxen – ok

Sunny choca sus cascos en señal de felicidad para después desayunar junto conmigo. Después de un ligero desayuno, ambos caminamos hacia la biblioteca charlando un poco hasta que choco con un pony marrón con la melena esponjada creo que lo recuerdo su nombre era…

Sunny – Señor Cheese Sándwich

Cheese – Hola pequeña, ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Sunny – es mi papá

Cheese – oh ya veo, bueno tengo que ir a hacer algunas compras nos vemos

Sunny – adiós señor Cheese Sándwich, nos vemos

Sigo caminando al lado de Sunny hasta que llegamos a la biblioteca en donde al abrir la puerta soy golpeado por un libro justo en la cara

Juaxen – HEY

De repente mis palabras se sofocan al ver a Twiligth atacar a Spike usando libros y todo aquel objeto que pudiese usar en su contra, intervengo recibiendo de lleno varios golpes muy duros hasta que llego ante Twiligth y cómo puedo la tranquilizo

Juaxen - ¿podrían explicarme que demonios pasa?

Twiligth – tengo un asunto pendiente que te lo explique la lagartija en desarrollo

Dice para después teletransportarse y al hacerlo Spike solo se limita a refunfuñar algunas cosas poco audibles y empezar a hacer más desorden del que ya había dejado Twiligth

Juaxen - ¿podrías explicarme que ocurrió?

Spike – empieza a trabajar recogiendo este desorden, cuando termines hablamos ¿ok?

Juaxen – si

Empiezo por recoger los libros y ocasionalmente volteo a ver a Spike el cual se ve un poco más tranquilo pero no por eso deja de tener el ceño un poco fruncido, pasan los minutos hasta que por fin termino de recoger

Juaxen – termine

Spike – veo que fuiste rápido creo que es conveniente que te cuente lo que pasó

Juaxen – te escucho

Spike – veras Twiligth tiene un temperamento fuerte, esto es bueno ya que la hace un tanto estricta en cuanto al orden así que no tengo mucho que hacer, pero…

Juaxen - ¿pero?

Spike – pero el que ella sea organizada no evita que sea una yegua y por lo tanto mezcla el periodo menstrual con su temperamento y el resultado que obtienes es el de una masa que irradia pura maldad

Juaxen – oh, entonces ella está…

Spike – no, a diferencia del celo ella solo lo tiene odio en su mente en estos momentos, en el celo ella es más… empalagosa

Dice mientras recibe un escalofrío como si al recordar la palabra celo recordara algo que jamás debió haber visto pero no quiero tener que ir a un psiquiatra así que abandono de inmediato el tema

Juaxen – bueno em ¿has visto a Sunny?

Spike – oh ¿tu hija? Está dormida en mi habitación, creo que se metió a ver que encontraba y parece haberse entretenido con alguna historieta hasta que se durmió

Juaxen – espero que no hayas hecho cosas raras con ella mientras duerme o si no te aseguro que te mato

Spike – tranquilo no hice nada, solo la tape para que no le diera frio

No dudo de la palabra de Spike, pero aun así no dejo de sentirme inquieto por el hecho de pensar que Spike encontró a mi hija dormida en su habitación.

Ambos entramos a la habitación solo para ver a Sunny roncando un poco bajo una sabana con una revista de historietas entre los cascos

Spike – se ve hermosa cuando duerme

Juaxen – tranquilo amigo ella es mi hija

Spike – solo lo decía como un cumplido, ella es menor que yo no sería tan pedófilo

Juaxen – de todas formas te vigilaré

Digo solo para que después se escuche la puerta sonando avisando que alguien llego razón por la que ambos bajamos a revisar de quien se trata veo a una manada completa de ponys todos machos pero después de observarlos un momento puedo ver que los conozco son Caramel, Big Mac y Cheese Sándwich, este último con una bolsa llena de latas de lo que creo es soda

Spike – llegaron temprano esta vez

Caramel - ¿Qué esperabas?

Cheese – apenas vimos a Twiligth en la tienda de Rarity vinimos a la fiesta

Juaxen - ¿alguno puede explicar que pasa aquí?

Big Mac – es fácil cada mes venimos aquí a montar una pequeña "fiesta" para alejarnos un poco de lo que ocurre en nuestras casas ¿entras?

Lo pienso por unos segundos hasta que decido aceptar la propuesta

Juaxen – bueno me les uno ¿Qué planean hacer?

Digo mientras me aseguro que Sunny siga dormida para después cerrar la puerta y bajar junto con ellos

Caramel – a Cheese le toca decidir esta vez, solo espero que no terminemos en prisión como hace tres meses

Cheese – ustedes tranquilos, esto es lo que haremos

Dice mientras pone un pliego de papel azul sobre la mesa de la sala, al mirar más detenidamente veo que se trata de unos planos de lo que parece ser una colina, una especie de lata con la palabra "soda" en ella y un paquete de mentitas

Cheese – muy bien, descubrí que si mezclas soda y mentas creas una gran explosión de espuma, lo que haremos será utilizar esto en gran cantidad para impulsar una carreta que baje por la colina, choque con esta barricada y nos mande directo al lago

Dice mientras señala cada parte del plan

Caramel – suena arriesgado, ¿esto es seguro?

Cheese – hay un treinta y tres por ciento de probabilidades de quedar lesionados del cuello, un diecisiete porciento de que la carreta falle ya sea por falta de combustible o por fallos en las ruedas

Big Mac - ¿Qué ocurre con el otro cincuenta por ciento?

Cheese – la carreta y la barricada servirán correctamente y caeremos al lago como jefes

Spike - ¿mediste la profundidad del lago?

Cheese – es de dos metros diez, está completamente calculado cada posible aspecto

Juaxen – espero que así sea, tengo una hija ¿saben? No quiero que quede huérfana

Cheese – tu tranquilo solo hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de quedar más jodidos que la situación amorosa de Spike

Spike - ¡oye!

Caramel – tranquilo Spike sabes que es solo de juego

Big Mac – yo opino que si sigues a este paso tal vez dentro de treinta o cuarenta años Rarity se dé cuenta de que existes

Spike – mejor vamos a la colina

Ver a estos cuatro es como ver la de Son Como Niños 2 solo que más interesante tan solo espero que podamos salir con vida de esto que se ve se pondrá bueno.


	18. Locura

Capitulo 18: locura nivel Cheese Sándwich

Me encuentro caminando junto a tres ponys y un dragón todos locos lo suficiente como para matarnos en el intento de conseguir un momento de locura, de hecho creo que me está empezando a dar un poco de miedo el saber que podría quedar hospitalizado o peor.

Spike – muy bien, ¿Cuánto te tomara preparar la carreta?

Cheese – nada, la tengo lista desde hace un mes, digo, no es por ofender a Big Mac, pero, la guerra de manzanas dejo mucho que desear cuando por error le pegaste a tu hermana

Caramel – OH golpe bajo

Okey. Esto me está empezando a dar un poco de miedo pero aun así trato de no demostrarlo,

Cheese – muy bien empecemos, Big Mac, Juaxen; ustedes irán al frente por ser más pesados

No digo nada y solo me siento en la parte del frente al igual que Big Mac y en casi nada de tiempo, todos ya estamos arriba esperando el conteo de Cheese el cual empieza a verter mentas dentro de las latas

Cheese – muy bien si desayunaron prepárense para vomitar en cinco, cuatro…

Lentamente todos nos aferramos a la carreta como si no hubiese un mañana

Cheese – uno, cero

Cheese sándwich tira de una cuerda con fuerza destapando una gran cantidad de latas en la parte trasera solo para que no pase nada

Caramel - ¿que ocurre?

Cheese – tal vez, hice un mal cálculo

Spike - ¿en que?

Cheese – tal vez en…

De la nada la carreta empieza a vibrar cual vil celular

Big Mac - ¿Qué demonios?

Como si hubiese dicho algo especial la carreta sale disparada contra la barricada todos aferrándose a lo que tenían al alcance hasta que llegamos a la barricada.

**Hospital De Ponyville (tres horas más tarde)**

Todos estamos en nuestras respectivas camillas, yo estoy vendado del brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha así como con gran cantidad de moretones en el rostro todos los demás están en mejores condiciones apenas con moretones y una que otra cortada.

Spike – tal parece, que la barricada era muy alta

Cheese – lo sé, tal vez debamos perfeccionar eso para la próxima

\- No habrá una próxima

Todos volteamos a la puerta y puedo ver a Sunny con un semblante totalmente furioso, dios ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme vivir?

Sunny – estoy decepcionada papá esperaba más de ti

Todos – OH

Sunny – y en cuanto a ustedes

Dice volteando a ver a los chicos

Sunny – tienen suerte de estar heridos por que si no lo estuvieran les golpearía hasta sacarle las tripas

Todos - *gulp*

Sunny – espero que no lo vuelvan a hacer

Dice mientras se va de la habitación

Big Mac – dios eso si es enojo

Caramel – no tanto

Cheese – cierto Spike se enfurece peor

Spike – lo de ese día fue por que de veras estaba celoso

Verlos hablar tan acaloradamente entre ellos me hace pensar en solo una cosa

Juaxen – disculpen ¿puedo preguntar cómo se conocieron?

Rápidamente todos empiezan a voltear entre sí como decidiendo quien empezaría, la discusión silenciosa termina pronto y Spike llama mi atención

Spike – bueno, si mi memoria no me falla creo que fue hace un año y medio, más o menos

**Flashback**

Me encontraba caminando con una cara larga rumbo a un lugar que creía solo yo conocía, El Acantilado Everfree, un lugar perfecto para ver el atardecer, dormir o en mi caso llorar

Spike – Rarity…

De repente escuche el sonido de pasos a la distancia así que procedo a limpiarme las lágrimas rápidamente.

Allí es cuando llegue yo, esperaba hacer lo mismo que Spike solo que en silencio con tal de evitar que alguien se enterara de mi lado sensible

Spike - ¿Big Mac? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Big Mac – solo, caminando ¿Qué haces tú?

Spike – desahogando mis penas, por no ser un "alguien" en la vida de Rarity

Big Mac – te comprendo, no puedo acercarme a Fluttershy sin tener miedo de asustarla, solo… *suspiro* quiero decirle lo que siento

A lo lejos empezamos a escuchar pasos, se trataba de Cheese Sándwich y Caramel este último con miedo de mí.

Y la verdad tenía razones, Big Mac me odiaba por estar enamorado de su hermana y aunque nunca paso a más de "un platónico" cuando decidí explicarle a Big Mac mi atracción por Applejack la verdad es que me costaba trabajo solo pensar en la granja Apple sin sentir un agudo dolor en la entrepierna

Caramel – Big Mac

Big Mac – Caramel

Lo decía con alguna clase de tristeza en el fondo de sus palabras así que por intentar recuperar la confianza de Big Mac decido preguntar que ocurre, solo para no obtener ninguna respuesta

Por ello decidí intervenir en el asunto diciendo mi problema en sí

Cheese – por si alguno me necesita estaré viendo el atardecer mientras lloro por no ser novio de Pinkie Pie

En ese momento solté una leve risa

Caramel – ¿de que te ríes Spike?

Spike - ¿no lo ven? ¡Todos estamos aquí por la misma razón!

Después de que Spike nos lo explicara pudimos darnos cuenta de que era cierto, todos habíamos ido al acantilado Everfree para llorar por no existir para nuestros amores

**Fin Del Flashback**

Cheese – desde ese día nos juntábamos cada vez que podíamos y siempre hacíamos una locura para memorar ese día como si fuese el último

De repente la puerta se abre mostrando a un Darkness totalmente diferente al que conozco su cabello totalmente alborotado su gabardina solo está bien puesta de un lado y en el otro la gabardina ni siquiera está puesta, y como cereza sobre el pastel tiene varias marcas de labial purpura en el rostro

Juaxen - ¿Qué te pasó?

Darkness – ¿Qué te paso a ti? Bueno no importa Luna me pidió que te trajera estas

Dice mientras me da algunas tarjetas rojas con la palabra invitación en el reverso

Darkness – se confundió un poco y te envió unas seis, creo, en fin necesitaremos curarte así que no te muevas

Dice mientras entra en mí para curarme las heridas más significativas

Darkness – eso deberá curarte en unos minutos, también venía a decirte que la princesa celestia quiere que vayas a Canterlot para la Gran Gala Del Galope para eso necesitas las invitaciones

Juaxen – ok, bueno ya veré que hago, mándale mis saludos a Sweet Care

Darkness – no puedo

Juaxen - ¿Qué?

Darkness – dejó Canterlot unos dos días después de que te fuiste, nadie sabe dónde está, ni siquiera Sentry

Eso me pone a pensar en que quizás ella decidió hacer una estupidez por no haberle correspondido, o tal vez fue a buscar más humanos en Everfree, espero que sea la segunda

Juaxen – bueno ¿algo más?

Darkness – no, eso es todo, ahora si me disculpan debo volver a tener sex… digo a entrenar mi estado físico.

Dice para después teletransportarse mientras todos le dedicamos una mirada de "A mí no me engañas"


	19. Fiesta o algo asi

Capitulo 19: Fiesta, o algo así

Me encuentro viajando con Sunny rumbo a la Gran Gala del Galope, la verdad es que detesto usar smoking, pero Sunny me convenció de llevarlo, eso significa Juaxen cero, Mirada de cachorrito tierno, dos.

El viaje es algo aburrido, pero no me importa me da algo de tranquilidad el sentir el viento en el rostro, eso me recordó a mi moto, no la he usado desde que Celestia me presentó a Ecuestria, tal vez es porque quiero usar lo poco que queda de combustible para algo que valga la pena, o solo olvidé donde puse las llaves, en cualquier caso me gustaría rodarla una última vez, pero no será hoy eso es seguro.

Después del viaje la fiesta no es algo que ayude mucho, es aburrida, de hecho Sunny también parece un poco decepcionada de ver esto

Spike – ¡Hey Juaxen!

Escucho a Spike llamarme desde una mesa que comparte con los demás locos así que vamos junto con ellos

Juaxen – hola ¿Qué pasa?

Caramel – estamos aburridísimos, ayúdanos a no morir de aburrimiento

Estoy por decir algo hasta que Sunny me da un leve golpe en la rodilla y al mirarla veo que me mira feo mientras niega con la cabeza

Juaxen – no tengo nada

Sunny asiente un poco y decide irse con las chicas que están en otra mesa así que me siento y solo recibo una mirada de ¿Really Nigga?

Juaxen – no discutiré con mi hija bastantes problemas tengo con que me eche en cara lo de la carreta del otro día

Big Mac – no discutiré que tu hija es de carácter fuerte, pero…

Cheese – te vez muy…

Spike – mandilón

Lo dicen con una cronología y tono tan semejante que casi parece que son la misma persona

Juaxen – No soy mandilón, ¿o sí?

Cheese – verás Juaxen, no negamos que has hecho cosas grandiosas ni nada por el estilo es solo que estar sumiso a lo que dice y pide tu hija te hace ver, ¿Cómo digo esto?, mal en el aspecto de que la malcrías mucho

No había pensado en eso así que no objeto nada en su contra, de repente me pongo a pensar en algo

Juaxen – está bien, la he malcriado un poco, pero, ninguno de ustedes puede decir nada, que yo sepa ninguno tiene hijos o al menos una esposa con quien tenerlos ¿o me equivoco?

Todos se quedan callados, como pensaba, pero tal vez si debo modificar un poco el patrón de educación con el que educo a Sunny

Caramel – creo que deberíamos hacer algo ¿no? Digo las chicas parecen estarse divirtiendo

Volteamos a ver a la mesa y vemos como ellas ríen entre sí, tal vez por un chiste o algo

Spike – tienen razón, vamos afuera o algo

Todos – ok

Todos salimos al patio principal, pareciera que hay una gran muestra de acrobacias aéreas ya que muchos están viendo al cielo, les imito y puedo ver a los Wonderbolts haciendo toda clase de acrobacias que para un avión sería imposible realizar con la facilidad que tienen ellos. Después de un rato la muestra termina, no mentiré, es interesante ver a los Wonderbolts

\- TU

Me volteo para ver de dónde provino ese grito y puedo ver a Flash Sentry con ira pura en sus ojos y de no haberme volteado no hubiese podido agacharme para esquivar el casco que volaba en mi contra

Juaxen - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Digo solo para recibir un golpe en el estomago el cual me hace doblegarme

Flash – por tu maldita culpa mi hermana desapareció, ¿Dónde está?

Juaxen – no lo sé, apenas hace dos días que me enteré de que desapareció

La verdad, era cierto, me preocupaba el hecho de que esto pasara, lamentablemente no pude prevenirlo, de repente otro golpe, de igual o mayor magnitud que el anterior, golpea mis costillas

Flash – condenado seas, humano

Siento el golpe venir pero Spike se interpone

Spike – señor Sentry entiendo su preocupación por su hermana, pero Juaxen no tiene que ver en esto, se lo aseguro

De repente Flash solo empieza a llorar en una mezcla de rabia y tristeza

Flash - *snif* lo siento, quería responsabilizar a alguien, desde que mis padres murieron, yo la he tenido que cuidar, *snif* si solo la hubiese vigilado más tal vez no hubiese desaparecido

Flash empieza a llorar a mares mientras me repongo un poco

Juaxen – no te culpes, ella está bien, la encontraremos, ya lo veras

Flash – gracias

Después de esa breve intromisión debo admitir que extrañaba un poco el castillo nunca había podido ver todos los vitrales que hay, de repente una sombra pasa por el rabillo de mi ojo y al voltearme puedo ver a Soarin viéndome con curiosidad e incredulidad

Juaxen - ¿necesitas algo?

Soarin – no, nada es solo que quería verlo más de cerca, señor

Juaxen – no hay que ser formales, llámame Juaxen

Soarin – está bien, Juaxen, dígame, ¿es cierto que tiene una máquina capaz de superar nuestra velocidad?

Creo que se refiere a mi moto, la verdad, me gustaría fanfarronear con el hecho de que es cierto, pero después de ver lo rápido y fácil que vuela en compañía de los Wonderbolts, no estoy tan seguro de que eso pueda ser posible, al menos no con el tipo de moto que me cargo.

Juaxen – bueno la verdad…

No alcanzo a terminar la oración antes de que un gran estruendo se escuche en el patio, rápidamente salimos y puedo ver una gran humareda que al disiparse muestra a varios Centauros, cada uno con gruesas armaduras, dispuestas para enfrentar a cualquiera, pero lo que más me sorprende es ver a un centauro en especial, Geyron, no parece ni siquiera haber estado lastimado, de hecho nuestras miradas se cruzan provocando ira en su rostro.

Geyron - ¡tú!

Dice mientras da un par de pasos al frente

Geyron – nos volvemos a encontrar, humano

Dice mientras desenvaina una peligrosa espada negra con la hoja ondulada.

Juaxen – Geyron

Digo mientras activo mi guadaña, mientras continuo mi duelo de miradas en su contra


	20. Venganza

Capitulo 20: venganza

Puedo ver a Geyron de pie frente a mí, de hecho ambos habíamos empezado a caminar en círculos mientras manteníamos nuestro duelo de miradas.

Geyron – debo admitir que me sorprendió tu fuerza la otra vez, pero ahora que sé como peleas no tendrás tanta suerte en esta ocasión.

Me limito a fruncir el ceño y preparar mi guadaña para cualquier posible ataque

Geyron – pero sé que te estarás preguntando por qué regresé, así que te responderé. He venido para tomar tu cabeza en nombre de mi ama, Lady Pumpkinghead, además, quiero tomar venganza de que me lastimaste de gravedad en esa otra ocasión.

Juaxen – pues si quieres mi cabeza, ven por ella

Digo mientras me pongo en posición de ataque listo para recibir cualquier embestida pos parte de mi oponente centauro

Geyron – con gusto

El empieza a correr en mi dirección con toda la intención de golpearme, intenta darme un golpe el cual logro esquivar pero en cuestión de micras de segundo se da la vuelta para poder darme dos patadas de mula las cuales me mandan a volar varios metros.

Sin dejarle mucho tiempo corro contra el poniendo mi guadaña en posición para poder darle un corte. Él trata de interceptar el corte yéndose hacia adelante, por mi parte uso mi guadaña como garrocha para elevarme lo suficiente como para poder darle un golpe en la nuca con el reverso de la guadaña, pero apenas siente el golpe se da la vuelta para tomar mi arma, con gran fuerza él me arroja contra el suelo haciendo que suelte la guadaña permitiéndole pararse en dos patas haciendo que su golpe me rompa el brazo derecho

Geyron – estúpido humano, ¿de verdad pensaste que sería fácil?

Solo me limitaba a verlo desde el suelo, tenía miedo

Geyron – ahora MUERE

Dice mientras levanta mi guadaña para matarme pero en ese momento dos Pegasos saltan en su contra derribándolo, no pude ver bien quienes eran ya que Darkness me levantó y me llevó adentro

Darkness – no te muevas

Dice mientras entra en mí para curar mi brazo desde donde estaba podía ver a todos aterrados corriendo con tal de no ser asesinados por los centauros, de repente vi como un centauro atrapó a Sunny, eso me dio rabia así que a pesar de las quejas de Darkness dentro de mí, corrí contra el centauro derribándolo de un golpe

Juaxen – nadie toca a mi hija

Digo mientras tomo el hacha del centauro y corro hacia donde estaba Geyron, pero apenas intento dar un golpe contra él, sentí un golpe en mi nuca, al ver de quien se trató pude ver a Darkness

Darkness – idiota, te dije que no te movieras, apenas y pude tratar las heridas más graves

Juaxen – es suficiente como para poder matar a este maldito

Darkness – no me importa matarlo, solo quiero mantenerte con vida

Me quedo en silencio ante las palabras de Darkness

Juaxen - ¿Qué?

Darkness – si mueres perderé lo único que me queda de mi familia.

Juaxen - …

Darkness – ya fue suficiente con ver morir a Alexia y a nuestro hijo, si tan solo hubiese despertado en ese momento ese maldito no los hubiera matado. No quiero que más gente muera por mi culpa

Me quedo en silencio observando como todo rastro de frivolidad se borra de su ser al empezar a llorar. Aquellas palabras solo resuenan en mi mente hasta que decido tomarlo del cuello de la gabardina y asestarle un derechazo en la cara

Darkness - ¿Por qué fue eso?

Juaxen – no fuiste el único que se sintió culpable con la muerte de Alexia, yo lloré día y noche durante una semana completa, hasta que creí que podía dejarlo todo atrás. Pero simplemente no podía olvidar a Alexia ella estaba en mis pesadillas todo el tiempo

Darkness - …

Juaxen – ahora es tiempo de dejar esto. Juntos.

Digo mientras extiendo mi mano hacia Darkness el cual la mira unos segundos antes de tomarla para que ambos nos fusionemos de nuevo

**Darkness – hora de demostrar de que estamos hechos, hermano**

Juaxen – lo mismo digo

Comienzo a correr contra Geyron el cual trata de cortarme con la guadaña pero apenas la tengo a unos centímetros de mi salto para poder usarla como apoyo para darle una patada en la cara, sacándolo de balance pero apenas intento recuperar mí arma, Geyron me golpea mandándome contra el suelo

**Darkness – no será tan fácil conseguir de regreso tu guadaña, necesitamos algo con que detenerlo, ¿pero que?**

Juaxen – tengo una idea pero necesitamos pasar a Hitero Histeria

**Darkness – más te vale saber lo que haces**

Rápidamente una descarga de poder me inunda puedo sentir los músculos tensarse y volverse más fuertes

Juaxen – tal vez hayas robado el arma emblema Geyron, pero no robaste la secundaria

Digo mientras levanto mi manga izquierda mostrando mi cadena la cual ya no tenía la calavera que solía tener, ahora tenía un arpón como el de Scorpion, sin dar mucho tiempo de respuesta arrojo mi nueva arma contra Geyron el cual no logra esquivarla haciendo que se le clave en una de las piernas

Juaxen – hora de sacar a pasear a las mascotas

Empiezo a correr en círculos haciendo que Geyron caiga al suelo y sea arrastrado por mí, hasta que me detengo en seco arrojando a Geyron unos metros frente a mí, sin esperar un movimiento llego hasta mi oponente y le pongo el pie en el cuello

Juaxen – habla, maldito, ¿Quién te envío?

Geyron – jamás

Sin dar tiempo a nada disparo mi arpón contra su tobillo destrozándoselo recibiendo un grito de dolor de su parte.

Juaxen – dilo

Geyron – La-Lady Pumpkinghead

Disparo contra otro tobillo

Juaxen – se más especifico si no quieres que el próximo arpón vaya en tu cara

Geyron – e-es…

De la nada una flecha atraviesa la cabeza de Geyron acabando con su vida, en ese momento, la mayoría de los centauros corre al ver a su general muerto. Mientras tanto Darkness se separa de mí mientras desentierra la flecha de Geyron.

Juaxen – ¿para que la quieres?

Darkness – recuerdo de nuestra primera victoria

Sonrío un poco ante el comentario.

Después de eso la mayoría regresa a sus casas, nosotros no somos la excepción.

Darkness - ¿seguro que no te quedas?

Juaxen – muy seguro, Sunny tiene clases mañana y no le permitiré faltar, ya hice mucho al ponerme un smoking

Darkness – en ese caso nos vemos.

Después de eso subo a un carruaje para regresar a Ponyville


	21. ¿Tu?

_HOLA LOCOS/AS bueno solo puedo decir que a partir de ahora ya solo subire un capitulo por semana de este fic sin mas dejen review, follow y/o fav antes de irse sin mas JXS fuera_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 21: ¿Tú?

La noche termina lentamente, el sol se alza en el horizonte mientras algunos despertamos, Sunny se fue a la escuela hace un momento, y Twiligth se quedó dormida, razón para que esté un rato en el departamento antes de ir a hacer las compras semanales, pensar en que quizás hay cosas que no debería olvidar me hace sentir la necesidad de mandarlo todo al carajo. Pero hacer eso solo haría que me olvidara de Alexia, mi hermano, mi familia, todo.

Decido no pensar mucho en el tema y comienzo a caminar hasta la puerta mientras trato de memorizar las cosas que necesitaré comprar, me agradaría tener algo con que anotarlo, pero nunca he tenido una letra que digamos "entendible" así que mejor no arriesgarse a nada.

Me acerco hasta la puerta para poder abrirla, pero de la nada un golpeteo proviene de la parte de afuera, no espero visitas así que me asomo por la mirilla, no. No puede ser ¿O sí?

Abro la puerta mostrando a una yegua amarillo pálido con ojos azules y una melena esponjada de tonalidad azulosa, sería difícil reconocerla si no la hubiesen mencionado en la fiesta ayer, Sweet Care.

Sweet – hola. Juaxen

No digo nada, tan solo trato de organizar algo para poder decir, pero nada.

Sweet - ¿puedo pasar?

Asiento para después hacerme a un lado para que pase, mientras eso ocurre puedo notar por primera vez su flanco, una escoba y un plumero.

Cierro la puerta y me siento en un sillón en frente de ella, tan solo intento formular una pregunta que pueda decirse en casos como este, pero las esperanzas me aluden haciendo que Sweet tenga que comenzar una charla entre nosotros

Sweet - ¿y cómo te ha ido?

En ese momento mi cordura llega a su quiebre

Juaxen - ¿CÓMO ME HA IDO? ¡Sweet! ¿Tienes la más remota idea de cómo nos hiciste sentir a todos? ¿A tu hermano? ¿A mí? Tan solo quiero que me digas, el por qué hiciste eso, y más importante aún, ¿Dónde estuviste?

Sweet solo baja la cabeza un poco para después soltar un suspiro.

Sweet – estaba en La Ciudadela, el lugar donde mi abuelo encontró el libro donde los mencionaban. Pensé que si podía encontrar a otro humano, tal vez podría olvidarme de ti. Pero todos los humanos murieron, por culpa de Abaddon, el exterminador.

Juaxen - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Sweet – durante el tiempo que estuve en la ciudadela pude encontrarme con un mural, uno donde se veía el ejercito centauro liderado por un monstruo el cual devoraba a los humanos a su disposición, busqué en las bibliotecas algo que me sirviera y lo encontré, era un libro en las manos de un esqueleto, en el cual se podía ver el titulo Abaddon, el devorador de almas. Aparentemente los sobrevivientes murieron en lo que quedó de la Ciudadela.

Me quedo en silencio buscando procesar lo que acabo de escuchar. ¿Ella de verdad fue hasta ese lugar para buscar alguien con quien olvidarme? No hay nada que pueda decir o hacer en ese momento.

Sweet – cuando regresé a Ecuestria vine aquí para poder quedarme, creí que podría quedarme contigo mientras todo se reacomodaba en Canterlot, pero, creo que no soy bienvenida

Dice mientras se levanta y se dirige a la puerta

Juaxen - ¡espera!

Sweet – ¿huh?

Rápidamente llego hasta ella uniendo nuestros labios, el beso es tan repentino que ninguno sabe que hacer, después de eso ambos comenzamos a unirnos más, el aire comienza a faltarnos así que nos separamos

Juaxen – por favor no te vayas

Sweet – tardaste en decírmelo

Ambos reímos un poco por esa aclaración de pronto escucho que tocan la puerta

Juaxen – pase

Después de unos segundos se puede ver que entra Darkness completamente desinteresado de lo que haya podido estar ocurriendo

Darkness – Juaxen, Celestia te busca

Juaxen – em, estoy un poco ocupado

Digo mientras señalo a Sweet

Darkness – eso no me importa, vienes conmigo a Canterlot, ella dijo que es urgente

Sweet – tu tranquilo, Juaxen, estaré limpiando un poco, esperare a que regreses

Juaxen – ok

Darkness y yo salimos del departamento, él no parece bastante alegre, aparentemente parece furioso, solo espero que no sea por algo que hice

El tren no tarda mucho en llegar, el viaje es totalmente silencioso, solo le veo mirar por la ventana con aire de hastía, sin dudas algo debí haber hecho para que esté así.

Puedo ver a Canterlot en la distancia, en todo el viaje no hubo ningún vestigio de charla. Llegar a Canterlot es sin duda un equivalente a lo que se sentiría salir después de varios años en la cárcel, pasamos hasta la habitación inicial del palacio donde puedo ver a Celestia y a Luna, ninguna de ellas tiene una cara que me explique la de Darkness.

Juaxen - ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Celestia – Juaxen, como sabes hemos intentado bastantes cosas, estudiar la formación del portal que te trajo hasta acá incluso crear nuevos portales

Juaxen – suena como que intentan sacarme a como dé lugar de su mundo

Luna – un poco así, pero hacerlo significa alejarme de Darkness y eso es algo que no quisiera

Juaxen - ¿al grano?

Darkness – el punto es que ya no podemos devolvernos al mundo humano porque… ya no existe

Mi cerebro deja de responder. ¿Cómo es solo posible que un mundo y tal vez un universo completo desaparezca de la nada?

Celestia – lo siento Juaxen, pero no pudimos hacer nada

Juaxen - ¿Quién… quién lo hizo?

Luna – existen muchas leyendas en el mundo, del tiempo que viví junto al General Said aprendí una que es bastante característica de la mitología humana

Juaxen – ¿leyenda?

Luna – si, esta criatura se llama Abaddon el Ángel de la muerte

Celestia – te trajimos para poder avisarte el evento tan desafortunado que ocurrió en el mundo humano, debe ser devastador para ti, enterarte de esta manera de esto

Juaxen – quiero que me digan todo lo que sepan acerca de este Abaddon

Darkness – en ese caso, toma asiento, será una historia bastante larga


	22. Abaddon

_HOLA LOCOS/AS he aqui un nuevo capitulo de El Humano De Ecuestria que espero que disfruten_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capítulo 22: Abaddon

Antes de que la tierra de Ecuestria, o incluso los reinos Pegaso, Unicornio y Pony fuesen fundados existía una raza de seres bípedos, se cree que nacieron de decenios de evolución, pero estas criaturas nacieron bajo el consentimiento de tres espíritus que se disponían a tomar este mundo como un lugar donde forjar una raza perfecta.

Estos espíritus no hicieron más que crear las bases de estos seres, llamándolos Hui-ma-n, estos desprovistos de todo conocimiento no hacían más que lo que los espíritus ordenaban. Hasta que en un momento de la historia al primer espíritu, el espíritu guardián, se le ocurrió darles algo para que los Hui-ma-n se protegieran y no dependieran directamente de ellos, así cada uno de los espíritus les otorgó varios dones.

El primer espíritu, el espíritu guardián, les otorgó sabiduría, razón y lealtad. El tercero, el espíritu conquistador, les dio fuerza, valor y perseverancia. Pero el segundo, el espíritu destructor, molesto por haber visto que sus únicos dones no se asemejaban a los de sus hermanos, se corrompió pero aun así dio sus dones; la bondad y la maldad.

Los Hui-ma-n al ver sus nuevos talentos los usaron al máximo, creando una poderosísima capital en la cual rendían homenaje a sus protectores y comerciaban con otras pequeñas capitales que estaban en crecimiento, los Minotauros, Grifos y Centauros, por decir algunos.

Pero un día, el espíritu destructor vio que nadie le prestaba atención, y llego un punto en el que las criaturas ahora lo consideraban un monstruo sin corazón, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

El espíritu destructor, furioso, comenzó a planear una venganza a la par con un creciente odio, al principio por los Hui-ma-n, después, por todo. Este odio provoco que los otros dos espíritus lo encerraran en el tártaro donde fue encadenado por Lucifer el señor del inframundo, pero antes de irse dijo que volvería para destruir el mundo.

No fue hasta hace dos mil años que el espíritu destructor salió del tártaro en busca de venganza, pero fue desterrado al mundo de donde proviniste, el mundo humano

Con esa última frase, Celestia termina su historia solo dejándome con más preguntas que antes

Juaxen - ¿Cómo es que ese monstruo llego a ser quién era? ¿Cómo destruyó mi mundo?

Darkness – me temo que yo soy el único que puede responder a eso

Juaxen - ¿Cómo?

Darkness – porque yo liberé a Abaddon

En ese momento no solo yo sino también Celestia y Luna se asombran ante la revelación

Juaxen - ¿co-cómo?

Darkness – ocurrió hace exactamente dos mil trescientos cuarenta y tres años, veinte años antes de eso, yo fui creado por el actual señor del inframundo, Zalgo

Juaxen - ¿Zalgo?

Darkness - Zalgo anteriormente era un demonio nacido en el infierno, pero tiene un corazón tan oscuro como el mismo Lucifer, por ello trato de igualar su poder de cualquier forma, hasta que asesinó a toda la jerarquía infernal con tal de conseguir la sangre del Señor Oscuro, cosa que logró al eliminar a uno de los siete hijos de Lucifer. Cuando consiguió esto estudió y experimentó con la sangre hasta tener una pequeña masa que él pudiese manipular para volverse igual o más poderoso que Lucifer. Para lograrlo me creó a mí, una criatura vacía que él pudiese controlar a su antojo para hacerle frente a Lucifer y aumentar sus posibilidades de ganar.

Cuando derrotamos a Lucifer o Satán como muchos le llaman, Zalgo quería poder, y solo había algo que le daba este poder, y era la destrucción.

A él jamás le ha gustado ensuciarse las manos en un mundo como el mortal así que decidió enviar al monstruo más poderoso del inframundo, Abaddon. Me envió a mí para poder cuidar de Abaddon mientras se desarrollaba su poder máximo, pero sinceramente, Abaddon nunca me ha importado, así que no puse peros cuando me pidió hacer una visita a sus hermanos.

En cuestión de minutos ambos espíritus fueron devorados por Abaddon otorgándole dos almas además de la suya, volviéndolo tan astuto y poderoso como Zalgo. Creo un ejército usando almas perdidas y Centauros y los usó para eliminar grandes capitales las cuales caían rápidamente ante el poder de Abaddon, todo lo hizo con tal de no alertar de su llegada a los profetas Hui-ma-n. Pero la capital de estos fue la última en caer ya que demostraron valor y perseverancia al luchar. Ocasionando graves daños al ejército de Abaddon, quienes sobrevivieron escaparon a Ecuestria.

Abaddon tardo veinte años en recuperar sus hombres perdidos y fue en busca de venganza, allí fue donde el General Arceus Said se enfrentó a Abaddon y lo eliminó por primera vez, me tuve que hacer cargo de lo que quedó de él en el mundo humano, allí fue donde te encontré. Al no haber magia en el ambiente Abaddon recurrió al asesinato para elevar sus poderes convirtiéndose en… Don

En ese momento el nombre resuena en mi mente, el asesino de Alexia, fue producto de algo que hizo Darkness

Darkness – tu eliminaste a Abaddon por segunda vez gracias a una pequeña descarga de sangre negra que envié a tu cuerpo, pero ahora el mundo humano fue destruido y si no me equivoco él vendrá a Ecuestria a saldar deudas

En ese momento el sonido de un golpe seco es lo único que se escucha en la habitación, me sentía frustrado al punto de que golpee a Darkness con tal de que se callara, el silencio se volvió absoluto hasta que decidí irme de la habitación caminando por los pasillos, solo quería estar alejado de todo en ese momento. Hasta que Darkness corre hasta llegar al mismo pasillo que yo

Darkness – Juaxen

Juaxen – vete al diablo

Darkness - ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Lo siento? ¿Perdóname? ¿No era mi intención?

Me volteo y puedo verlo a unos cuantos metros de mí

Juaxen – lo único que quiero es que te mueras así como por tu culpa miles de inocentes murieron, por tu culpa, Alexia, mi hijo, mi hermano, mis padres todos y cada uno de ellos murió por tu maldita culpa

Darkness – ¿crees que a mí no me duele que todo un planeta se fuera por mi culpa?

Juaxen – pues para haber dejado vivir a quien lo destruyó parece que no

Darkness – escucha, yo vivo en ti desde que tienes cinco años pero antes que tu había otra chica, esta chica era atormentada día y noche por su padrastro. Pude sentir su dolor, su tristeza, su odio. Toda ella estaba hecha un desastre, hasta que le di fuerza para llamar a la policía y luego despedirme de ella en un orfanato luego te encontré a ti, alguien que no le tenía miedo a la muerte, alguien que era alegre y servicial. Me duele ver como todo el planeta fue destruido y más por algo que yo dejé vivir. Solo quiero que sepas que yo también tengo mis asuntos pendientes con Abaddon, y quiero que me apoyes para enfrentarlo

Me quedo en silencio escuchando esto hasta que decido darme por vencido

Juaxen – te ayudaré a derrotar a Abaddon solo porque quiero vengar la memoria de Alexia ¿queda claro?

Darkness – muy claro, hermano

Dice mientras pone su mano en mi hombro mientras da media sonrisa haciendo que yo también sonría

**Narrador omnisciente**

Se puede ver un ser cubierto por una túnica con capucha dentro de una cueva mirando una bola de cristal en donde se puede ver a Darkness y Juaxen en el castillo

¿? – pronto, mi querido Darkness, nos encontraremos, y cuando lo haga te mataré

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Bueno ya saben dejen su review, denle follow y fav para mas capitulos y yo sin mas me despido_

_JXS fuera_


	23. Una chica

_HOLA LOCOS, bueno primero que nada este capitulo no se publicó junto con Mas cerca de lo que piensas por que a ultimo segundo decidi cambiar unas cosas que no me gustaron del final, pero en fin si quieren dejen su review, follow o fav por que aqui seguimos_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capítulo 23: La chica

Caminar por las calles de Ponyville por la noche es relajante, apenas el sonido de mis botas sobre la tierra y el ocasional cantar de un grillo es lo que se escucha, Darkness prácticamente tuvo que acompañarme para evitar que Celestia "insistiera" en que me quedara en el castillo a pasar la noche.

Juaxen – Darkness, ¿Cómo sabremos que Abaddon viene?

**Darkness – los profetas Hui-ma-n usualmente tenían premoniciones, a veces en sueños, otras veces en la vigilia, puedo buscar algunas cosas que nos dirán cuanto falta aproximadamente para su llegada pero son solo números aproximados **

Juaxen – de algo servirá

Termino la conversación y continúo mi camino hasta el departamento. De pronto me detengo, al frente de mí a unos cinco o seis metros veo una figura femenina, una mujer humana de hecho

Chica extraña – disculpa, estoy perdida, ¿podría alojarme?

Darkness sale de mi cuerpo y puedo verlo un tanto molesto, de hecho parece furioso

Darkness – Roxank

**Narrador Omnisciente **

La chica misteriosa de inmediato reconoce a Darkness haciendo que su semblante pase de uno frágil e inocente a uno burlón

Roxank – gracias al cielo que te diste cuenta de que era yo, sinceramente no quería hacerme pasar por la "dulce niña" que tenía pensado ser

Dice mientras se acerca al par de hermanos mostrando ser una chica pelirroja de la misma estatura que Juaxen. Ojos grises acompañados de una piel blanca hacían juego con la figura bien definida que era cubierta por una vestimenta que parecía haber sido confeccionada para una princesa de alguna cultura mesoamericana por la tela dorada y detalles plateados que la cubrían

Darkness – veo que creciste

Roxank - ¿Qué puedo decir? Desde que me asesinaste en el hospital psiquiátrico no pude hacer otra cosa

Darkness - ¿asesinarte? ¿Hospital psiquiátrico?

Roxank – bueno no tendrá caso que te lo explique aquí a escasos años de que esta patética roca sea devorada por Abaddon, mejor te lo explicare una vez que te arrastre conmigo al infierno

Dice mientras se arroja con gran fuerza contra Darkness pero antes de impactar contra éste un golpe la manda a volar contra un muro, la pelirroja enfurecida solo mira al humano mirarla con una expresión burlona

Juaxen – lo siento cariño, pero el único que matará a este infeliz, seré yo

Roxank – veo que eres rápido, pero espero que hayas disfrutado ese golpe por que será el último que logres darme

Dice mientras se pone en posición de combate

Juaxen – no me subestimes niñita

Dice mientras extiende su mano hacia Darkness permitiendo que se fusionen de nuevo para después ponerse en posición de lucha.

Inmediatamente Roxank corre contra Juaxen pero este rápidamente se agacha y cuando la tiene cerca se levanta asestándole un upper-count para después arrojar varias patadas largas de las cuales solo unas cuantas lograron conectarse bien. Inmediatamente Roxank se levanta embistiendo con mucha más fuerza de la que aparenta tener haciendo que Juaxen sea arrastrado hasta estrellarse con un árbol.

Antes de ser recibido por otro golpe, Juaxen, se desliza haciendo que Roxank caiga de espaldas y esta al levantarse es atrapada por varios tentáculos que salen de la sombra proyectada por Juaxen el cual da una patada que manda a volar a Roxank. Esta se levanta rápidamente y arroja una especie de columna de humo a los ojos de Juaxen el cual rápidamente se cubre pero no nota el momento en el que Roxank se posiciona detrás de él propinándole un codazo el cual se unió al traqueteo de los numerosos huesos el cual demostró sin lugar a dudas de que la espalda de Juaxen estaba hecha añicos. Como si no fuera suficiente, además de eso rápidamente corrió hasta quedar enfrente del chico propinándole un golpe de karate en la cabeza dejándolo bastante herido

Roxank – di ah

Juaxen - ¿eh?

Fue la única respuesta que pudo formular antes de que la chica le propinara una patada la cual deja a Juaxen en el suelo

**Darkness - ¡levántate!**

Roxank – ríndete Darkness

Dice para después tomar a Juaxen por el cuello y después poner su mano sobre su pecho antes de dar un golpe con la mano abierta haciendo que Darkness salga del cuerpo de Juaxen

Roxank – patético

Dice para después preparar una patada la cual sin duda iba con toda la intención de clavarle el tacón en la cabeza pero antes de asestarle un golpe mortal es derribada por Juaxen el cual apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, la chica inmediatamente iba a contraatacar hasta que un dolor punzante atacó su estómago, al revisar pudo ver un cuchillo clavado el cual comenzaba a dañarla

Juaxen – ya te dije que este bastardo será asesinado por mí

Dice antes de levantar su mano para permitirle a Darkness entrar

Juaxen – Darkness necesitare que me cures

Darkness – no podré curarte a tiempo, pero, podríamos hacer algo

Dice para después entrar en Juaxen el cual comenzó a sentir una gran descarga de energía, aún más fuerte que el Hitero Histeria

Juaxen – ¿Qué es esto?

**Darkness – es la segunda fase del Hitero Histeria, Hitero Cólera **

Juaxen – en ese caso veamos qué tan fuertes nos hemos hecho

Dice para después sacar su guadaña la cual ahora era de color ámbar además de que contaba con una pequeña punta en la parte de abajo, al mirar el leve reflejo en la hoja del arma pudo ver sus ojos convertidos en orbes grises así como su cabello blanco se había vuelto rubio

Roxank – veo que a pesar de ser un patético humano tu cuerpo puede soportar el Hitero, bueno no es como que con eso puedas derrotarme

Dice mientras se pone en posición de pelea al igual que Juaxen.

Juaxen corre contra Roxank la cual salta para evitar la embestida pero es capturada en medio vuelo por un látigo proveniente de la muñeca del chico, éste tira del látigo para acercar a Roxank propinándole un derechazo cuando está lo suficientemente cerca haciendo que se suelte del látigo permitiéndole a Juaxen dar un corte con la guadaña el cual termina por cortar a Roxank en dos, por fin el combate había terminado, o eso creía

Roxank – jeje

Antes de que Juaxen pudiese mentalmente comenzar a celebrar pudo ver a Roxank reconstruida, aun se podían ver algunas marcas de heridas las cuales comenzaban a repararse por medio de grandes cantidades de sangre negra

Roxank - ¿acaso olvidaste que yo también soy una sombra ahora?

Juaxen – era obvio que era necesario un tercer round

Dice mientras se pone en posición de combate antes de arrojar con fuerza el látigo el cual atrae a Roxank hasta él pero antes de ser pateada, Roxank detiene el golpe con su rodilla haciendo que pueda alejarse del atacante, después de eso la chica se arroja a sí misma contra el haciendo que este se cubra pero de inmediato la chica patea a una zona descubierta del estómago arrojando a Juaxen contra una casa

Roxank – hora de terminar con esto

Dice mientras forma un mazo con sus manos y da un golpe seco en las piernas haciendo que choque de forma estrepitosa contra el suelo pero antes de que se levante la chica toma el brazo de Juaxen y da un pisotón al hombro del chico para después levantarlo y dar un golpe contundente a la cabeza del actual rubio, después de eso la chica arroja un golpe directo al pecho de Juaxen el cual seguía aturdido por el golpe en la cabeza

Roxank – Electro kill

En ese momento el cabello de Juaxen volvió a ser blanco con la franja negra al mismo tiempo que un chorro de sangre negra salía por su boca después de eso se desmaya mientras que la mancha de sangre toma forma de Darkness

Roxank – patético intento de sombra cómo es posible que un sequito directo de Lord Zalgo no sea más que un patético intento de mortal, ni siquiera estoy segura de que sigas siendo de nuestra clase

Dice mientras toma del tobillo a Juaxen levantándolo con gran facilidad

Roxank – tú me serás mas útil después

Después de eso la chica comienza a caminar hacia el limite con Everfree mientras que Darkness solo la miraba alejarse antes de desmayarse.


	24. Silencio y paciencia

_hola a todos locos de Fan Fiction ya por fin estaré regresando a esta linda historia que estuvieron esperando despues de casi seis meses de no actualizarla, pero en fin espero que les guste el nuevo cap, sin mas Let´s Read_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capítulo 24: silencio y paciencia

La cabeza me retumba, como si pasos de un elefante estuvieran cada vez más cerca, de pronto el sonido se detiene y siento como soy arrojado al suelo, siento como la arena se pega a mi piel lo cual podría indicar que no tengo ni siquiera una playera puesta. No puedo ver debido a la venda que cubre mis ojos pero algo es cierto, puedo escuchar pasos acercándose

Voz 1 – parecer simio

Voz 2 – El no ser simio, no tener pelo

En ese momento siento como me quitan la venda de los ojos solo para ser atacado brutalmente por la luz solar, pero al tener mis manos atadas la única opción que tuve fue cerrar fuertemente los ojos, cuando me pude acostumbrar un poco a la luz mientras los volvía a abrir lentamente pude distinguir siluetas, dichas siluetas tomaron forma permitiéndome ver a un grupo bastante amplio de simios caminando en dos patas, todos me veían raro, era aterrador. Digo Recinto Caníbal tenía simios, ¿no? Trato de no volverme loco y comenzar a gritar hasta que veo un trono siendo levantado por otros tantos simios, pude ver que se trataba de un gorila gris con bastantes cicatrices en el abdomen pero lo más visible era que llevaba un penacho de varios tipos distintos de plumas.

Veo como habla con uno de los simios que lo rodean, este asiente y se me acerca solo para tomarme del fajo y el cuello y arrojarme delante del trono, al menos me hubiese desatado las manos para no caer totalmente de cara en el piso, veo que el gorila levanta uno de sus brazos para que después los simios que sostienen su trono lo bajen con cuidado.

El gorila se me acerca unos pasos y estira su brazo levantándome con ridícula facilidad. Me acerca a su rostro e inhala profundamente ¿acaso me está oliendo para saber si soy comestible? Después de respirarme prácticamente me estornudo encima

Gorila – Hui-ma-n

Todos a mí alrededor se alejan un poco con lo que interpreto cara de preocupación. De pronto me arroja de nuevo a la arena, mientras levanta su brazo y golpea un poco el suelo con este, haciendo que uno de sus tantos sequitos llegue a mí y corte la cuerda que ata mis manos, permitiéndome levantarme para sacudirme el polvo

Juaxen – gracias, eso estaba bastante apretado

Gorila – Hui-ma-n decidir, morir ahora pelear por sobrevivir

¿Acaso me está poniendo a decidir si peleo para poder salvarme? No lo sé, solo sé que me gustaría que Darkness estuviese aquí, no sé en qué momento el gorila me embistió haciendo que chocara de lleno contra una pared de madera, sin duda fue algo doloroso. Casi de inmediato unos simios más me vuelven a meter a la arena de combate, dejándome a merced del gorila el cual el cual me levanta y estrella su cabeza contra la mía, haciendo que lo último que pueda ver sea una mancha roja en su frente sin duda estoy sangrando, hace tiempo que no sentía el dolor de esta manera. Pero seguir sintiéndolo no es algo que desee seguir haciendo

Veo que el gorila levanta los brazos como si ya tuviese ganada la batalla, es mi oportunidad. Corro rápidamente y salto para asestarle un golpe de hacha en la nuca haciendo que caiga al suelo estrepitosamente, permitiéndome comenzar a golpearlo estando en el suelo pero después de unos cuantos golpes este se levanta y me arroja con fuerza contra el suelo haciendo que mi pierna derecha libere un traqueteo mientras me limito a gritar del dolor, sin duda esto es diferente a cuando peleaba junto con Darkness.

Gorila – ¿Hui-ma-n tener últimas palabras?

En ese momento apenas podía mantenerme consiente debido al dolor, pero sinceramente no voy a morir aquí, no sin haberme despedido de Sunny

Juaxen – Go To Sleep Bitch

Digo mientras me apoyo en mi única pierna útil en este momento y logro picarle un ojo haciendo que libere un aullido de dolor permitiéndome darle un golpe de hacha en la frente permitiéndome derribarlo para comenzar a golpearlo en el suelo. Uno, dos, tres, cinco, diez, veinte golpes seguidos antes que el gorila me arrojara contra un montón de cajas de madera que instantáneamente se rompieron cuando choque contra ellas

Gorila – Hui-ma-n fuerte, Kinametli sorprendido

Aparentemente Kinametli es su nombre, lamentablemente eso no es suficiente para derrotarlo. Trato de levantarme pero mi pierna no me permite hacer mucho, tendré que recurrir a una de las tácticas más bajas que conozco

Kinametli – si Hui-ma-n no avanzar a Kinametli, Kinametli ir a Hui-ma-n

El gorila avanza unos pasos hacia mí, demonios no creo que haya algo más sucio que lo que planeo hacer

Kinametli – ¿Hui-ma-n tener últimas palabras?

Kinametli avanza hasta llegar a mí, está unos pasos enfrente de mí. Lo odio pero tengo que hacerlo para sobrevivir… debo campear.

El gorila se me acerca lo suficiente y uso mi pierna buena como resorte para saltar y asestar un upper-count a la quijada del gorila haciendo que se quede de espaldas a la arena permitiéndome tomar su cabeza y estrellarla contra el suelo varias veces hasta que de repente me percato de lo que estoy por hacer, tenía las manos en posición de hacha listas para dar un golpe con tal fuerza que sin duda estaría por romper el cráneo de la criatura solo miro como el gorila me mira a través de la sangre que comenzó a brotar de su frente

Kinametli – anda… matarme… terminar con vida de Kinametli

Solo miro como todos los simios a mí alrededor me miran con horror.

Juaxen – no, no quiero tu vida, pero quiero respuestas, si puedes darme lo que busco, perdonaré tu vida

Digo mientras me quito de encima haciendo que varios simios corran a ayudarlo

Kinametli – ¿enserio perdonar vida de Kinametli?

Juaxen – siempre y cuando respondas a mis preguntas

El no hace más que asentir antes de que le ayuden a volver a su trono

Kinametli – Hui-ma-n venir conmigo, necesitar ayuda de curandero

En ese momento la multitud solo me levanta al igual que al trono de Kinametli, después de ver donde estaba pude divisar una muralla de troncos afilados uno al lado de otro, en su interior estábamos nosotros, las casas parecen ser de barro con techo de palma, de pronto pude ver a un centauro en lo que parece ser una torre de vigilancia pude ver que había muchas más torres y al fondo de la calle principal hay una puerta vigilada por varios centauros fue lo último que pude ver antes de que nos metieran a una edificación bastante amplia, como si fuese una torre enorme pero parece seguir en construcción ya que aún hay andamios visibles sin mencionar que no hay techo, pero sin duda se puede ver un grupo considerable de simios en lo que parece ser puestos de compra y venta. No se cómo, ni por qué estoy aquí pero pronto lo sabré

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar su sensual review acá abajo, asi como sus follows y fav si es la primera vez que lees esta historia sin mas _

_JXS fuera_


	25. Replicacion

_hola locos del fanfiction, decirles que ya he regresado con un nuevo capitulo de El Humano De Ecuestria sin mas Let´s Read_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capítulo 25: Replicación

Me encuentro caminando por los pasillos del castillo, ¿en qué diablos pensaba?

**Flashback**

Despierto, sin dudas estoy todo despedazado

Darkness – esa perra…

Me levanto muy adolorido, tal vez sea una sombra pero esa maldita sí que me llevo a un límite insospechado, aun es de noche, por suerte no parece que nuestra pelea haya llamado mucho la atención

Darkness – debo… hablar con Luna

Digo mientras levanto mi mano para chasquear los dedos, pero aparentemente estoy muy cansado como para que me pueda tele transportar

Darkness – Maldita…

Digo mientras comienzo a avanzar tanto como pueda, tal vez pueda hablar con Twiligth y pedirle que me tele transporte a Canterlot

\- ¡Papá!

Escucho la voz de la hija de Juaxen, esa potra… demonios

Sunny – mira que dejarnos a mí y a Sweet solas… oh lo siento tío Darkness, ¿Dónde está mi padre?

Mierda ¿Qué le digo?

Darkness – si-sigue en Canterlot… pero me pidió que viniera a ver como estaban ustedes

Sunny – ya veo… el dulce de mi padre me ha enviado un guardaespaldas personal

Darkness – no soy tu guardaespaldas simplemente me envió a revisar cómo están

Sunny – Eres malo

Dice mientras me da un leve golpe en la pierna

Sunny – como sea, debes descansar para llegar bien a Canterlot

Dice antes de tomar mi mano y comenzar a llevarme a algún lado

Darkness – espera ¿A dónde me llevas?

Sunny – ¿no es obvio? Te llevo a casa para que puedas descansar

Darkness – espera

Sunny – tranquilo, mi padre entenderá que no llegues hoy, además es tarde, ya no hay trenes para Canterlot a esta hora

Me quedo callado, lo más que puedo hacer por ahora es esperar que me lleve hasta la casa de Juaxen, sin duda será más sencillo que me tele transporte a Canterlot si duermo una pequeña siesta

Sunny – llegamos

Dice mientras me invita a pasar a un pequeño departamento solo para ver que Sweet Care se encuentra dentro

Sweet – oh, Darkness no sabía que venias

Darkness - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sweet – lamento no haber dicho nada solo que, quería estar un tiempo junto a Juaxen pero parece que casi nunca está en casa hoy en día

Darkness – eso es obvio, debe estar preocupado por todo lo que dejo antes de llegar a este mundo

Sweet – eso es cierto, aunque creo que debería relajarse, viaja tan seguido a Canterlot que creo que hubiese sido mejor si solo se quedaba a vivir allá

Dice mientras sonríe de forma nostálgica

Darkness - ¿extrañas Canterlot?

Sweet – un poco, pero estar con Juaxen sin duda es mejor hasta cierto punto, aun no sé por qué fui a La Ciudadela el otro día

Darkness - ¿La Ciudadela? ¿Has estado allí?

Sunny - ¿Qué es la Ciudadela?

Darkness – tu padre te lo explicará más tarde cuando llegue mañana, por lo pronto ve a dormir o me encargaré de decirle que has permanecido despierta más de la cuenta

No hizo falta decir más para que la potra saliera corriendo a la que parece ser la única habitación del lugar

Darkness – ahora que se ha ido ¿Qué tanto has hecho en la Ciudadela?

Sweet – solo una investigación superficial, hay algunos libros interesantes en la biblioteca de allí, aunque todos los sobrevivientes murieron en la pelea contra Abaddon

Darkness - ¿Qué tanto sabes de Abaddon?

Sweet – no mucho realmente apenas lo básico del tema

Darkness – eso bastará por ahora, Juaxen te explicara con más detalle cuando regrese pero por ahora debemos salir de aquí, Sunny no debe saber nada de esto

Digo mientras abro la puerta permitiendo que Sweet salga, después de eso cierro y arrojo un poco de sangre negra a la cerradura, eso debería evitar que Sunny saliera para seguirnos

Darkness – la cosa es mala

Digo mientras camino a la calle principal

Darkness – Juaxen… fue secuestrado

Sweet - ¿Qué? P-pero ¿Cómo?

Darkness – por ahora solo puedo decirte que es necesario que este incidente pase desapercibido por tantos como sea posible

Sweet – pero me estás pidiendo esconder el secuestro de mi amado, ¿Cómo lo logramos?

Darkness – hay una técnica que como sombra conozco a la perfección pero tendrás que monitorearla con tal de que nada malo le ocurra ¿entiendes?

Sweet – entiendo

**Fin Del Flashback**

Esa técnica resultó ser la replicación de sombras, a este paso me desgastaré bastante y más tomando en cuenta que le he dado la apariencia de Juaxen a mi replicación, solo espero que no se meta en más problemas de los que yo pueda manejar, en ese momento tocan a la puerta

Darkness – pase

Me giro un poco para ver a la replicación que deje en Ponyville

Darkness - ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes estar en Ponyville haciéndote pasar por el Juaxen original

Replicación – me temo que no puedo hacer eso, maestro, a diferencia del original, mi cuerpo no está diseñado para sentir afecto por los mortales como él lo hacía

Darkness – tu deber no es cuestionar mi autoridad, simplemente finge tener emociones

Replicación – con todo respeto maestro me temo que eso será imposible, sin mencionar que una pony está tratando de hacerme una fiesta sorpresa, ¿debo aceptar?

Darkness – conociéndote, será mejor que no, dejar mal parado a Juaxen es algo peor que dejar que se preocupen por él. Procura estar tan lejos como sea posible de Ponyville, si aun así logran llevarte a la fiesta regresa a mí, será mejor solo explicarlo todo, pero mantente atento a las sombras, y anticipa el día de la fiesta, para de esa forma no te presentes simplemente aléjate de allí

Replicación – entiendo, ¿Qué debo hacer cuando no esté en Ponyville?

Darkness – necesitaré que hables con la pony conocida como Sweet Care, si ella lo logró debió haber llegado a la Ciudadela cuando menos una vez, deberás investigar que sabe con exactitud del lugar y reportarte conmigo, si sabe la ubicación será mejor. De esa forma podremos hacer el altar para anticipar la llegada de Abaddon. Cuento contigo para esta misión

Replicación – en ese caso me despido, maestro

La replicación sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta, yo por mi parte solo salgo al balcón

Darkness - ¿Dónde estás Juaxen?


	26. En El Campo De Concentracion

_hola locos perdon por no haber subido antes este capitulo es que estuve algo ocupado por la tarde, bueno sin mas Let's REad_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capítulo 25: En el campo de concentración

Me encuentro en una casa grande bastante diferente al resto, según mis cuentas han pasado dos días desde que llegué al campo de concentración Ciudad Imperial, por lo que me han dicho esta es la última de tres zonas, y si los rumores son ciertos, la única que aun alberga seres con vida. Aquí las cosas son como la habitación de un chico al que han castigado, está permitido hacer cualquier cosa siempre y cuando no se intente escapar, eso incluye confrontar a los guardias los cuales únicamente están dispersos en las murallas, sin mencionar a los calculados dieciséis que protegen las puertas Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste

Kinametli – necesitar comer

Dice mientras señala el plato de mi lado de la mesa, para mi buena fortuna estar con los simios es como ir de día de campo a un pueblo indígena, hay carne, semillas, incluso algo de leche. Me siento y comienzo a comer, para mi buena suerte, todo es conocido, carne de res y lentejas, mientras a mi lado se sienta un simio que, haciendo conversiones de tiempo, tiene la misma edad que yo.

Cesar – ¿Hui-ma-n no ser herbívoro?

Juaxen – no, así que agradezco la carne, si volviera a Ecuestria estoy seguro que habría terminado por matar a alguien para comer

Los simios ríen mientras me levanto para ver el lugar, la torre, mejor conocida como Ciudad Imperial es una torre que viene construyéndose desde antes de la conquista centauro, aparentemente la muralla ya existía para protegerse de las manticoras y otras criaturas pero el padre de Kinametli fue asesinado por la líder de los centauros Lady Roxank Pumpkinghead, y está tomo la ciudad sellando las entradas manteniendo cautivos a los simios en su propia ciudad.

La torre había sido comenzada a construir con tal de expandir sus horizontes sin dañar a la tierra, un concepto bastante curioso pero funcional, al menos lo parecía antes de que los centauros tomaran la ciudad.

Kinametli – Hui-ma-n necesitar descansar bien

Cesar - ¿Ser hoy?

Juaxen - ¿qué?

Kinametli – hoy simios morir en intento o escapar

Así que de eso se trata, un último intento de fugarse

Juaxen - ¿Cuál se supone que es el plan?

Cesar – haber cuatro puertas, cuatro centauros por puerta y diez centauros en torres

Kinametli – intentar destruir torres mientras otros pelear en puertas

Dice mientras muestra una especie de plano de la ciudad

Juaxen – será más fácil decirlo que hacerlo

Digo mientras miro la hoja y pongo más atención a donde parece que están las puertas, sin duda sería más sencillo si Darkness estuviera aquí, pero sé que pronto podré escapar

Juaxen – sugiero dividirnos en tres grupos, uno subirá por la torre Norte, cuando la tomen se dividirán en dos grupos y tomaran las torres Este y Oeste, mientras que el segundo grupo inicial sube y toma la torre Sur

Cesar - ¿Qué hacer con puertas?

Juaxen – para eso usaremos al tercer grupo inicial, ellos los distraerán mientras la batalla se mantiene en las torres, pero aun así será necesario mantener las apariencias y aprovechar la noche para movernos

Kinametli – Hui-ma-n entender arte guerra, hacha de Kinametli estar al servicio de Hui-ma-n

Cesar - ¿Qué hacer nosotros cuando lograr escapar?

Juaxen – eso será algo que ustedes deben resolver por su cuenta, yo debo regresar a Ecuestria, tengo cosas pendientes con mi hermano

Cesar – nunca haber mencionado hermano

Kinametli - ¿Qué asuntos tener con hermano?

Juaxen – es algo complicado, y en cuanto al por qué no lo menciono, simplemente porque no quiero hacerlo

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que va desde mi pelea con Kinametli, él me mira como si estuviera molesto, da miedo

Kinametli – simios decir "si hermano romper roca, roca no deber romper hermano" en palabras de Hui-ma-n tu deber perdonar a hermano

Juaxen – no dirías lo mismo si supieras todo lo que ese idiota ha causado, yo mismo me prometí matarlo cuando nos quitemos a Abaddon del camino

Cesar – ¿Abaddon?

Kinametli - ¿que saber sobre Abaddon?

Juaxen – eso no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte Kinametli, el mató todo mi mundo y yo tuve suerte de llegar a este universo antes de que yo muriera con el

Kinametli – si Hui-ma-n desear derrotar Abaddon, tener que prometer

Juaxen – ¿prometer que?

Kinametli – no matar hermano, ni ahora, ni después de morir Abaddon

Juaxen - ¿Qué?

Kinametli - prometerlo

Juaxen - ¿tanto te interesa mi relación con mi hermano para hacer esto?

Kinametli – si

Secante, como siempre, sin duda se trata de un emperador poderoso, frio y calculador

Juaxen – si es necesario entonces no lo mataré, pero debo regresar como sea a Ecuestria

Kinametli – entonces esperar, pronto ser hora de escape

Dice para después llamar a uno de sus sirvientes al que le dice un par de cosas antes de que este salga de la torre, yo por mi parte salgo y comienzo a caminar por el poblado, puedo ver algunos simios muy jóvenes al punto de que parecen niños, hay mujeres y ancianos también. Pensar en que Kinametli está dispuesto a morir para salvarlos, me llena de determinación, quiero hacer lo mismo por este mundo, quiero, no, debo matar a Abaddon como pueda. Continuo mi caminata hasta la puerta donde puedo ver a los centauros que la vigilan, se ven muy fuertes y no tienen nada que envidiarle a Geyron, estos tipos sin dudas serán difíciles de por lo menos derrotarlos. Solo espero poder mantenerme con vida al finalizar todo esto

Juaxen – no te preocupes Darkness, pronto nos encontraremos

**Narrador Omnisciente**

Se puede ver a Roxank mirando por un balcón en uno de los pisos más altos de un castillo situado en un sitio que bien podría llamarse de mala muerte, se puede ver a varios centauros bastante rudos y barbaros como recién sacados de prisión, todos sin excepción dan mantenimiento a sus armas mientras la pelirroja supervisa desde lo alto

Centauro – mi lady, los ejércitos están listos, nos prepararemos para marchar mañana a primera hora

Roxank – eso está bien

Es la única respuesta que da la chica sin dejar de mirar afuera

Roxank – veamos que puedes hacer sin tu portador, Darkness, pronto me vengaré y toda Ecuestria lo sabrá

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_recuerden dejar sus reviews con criticas y sugerencias, tambien si es la primera vez que leen uno de mis capitulos denle a follow y a fav asi como les pido que den like a la pagina de Facebook sin mas _

_JXS fuera_


	27. Escape

_HOLA BOLA DE LOCOS gracias a todos los que me siguieron hasta este momento, la verdad es que no habia tenido tiempo para nada debido a varios problemas que tuve en la escuela, pero ya estamos aqui asi que bueno, sin mas LET'S READ_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capítulo 27: Escape

Me encuentro caminando por las calles del campo de concentración, es raro ver a todos alistando tanto como pueden, pronto en tan solo quince minutos, la ciudad será vaciada por la libertad o por la sangre, y saber que todos estarán dispuestos a ir donde yo vaya solo me hace pensar todo lo que podría pasar si muero, será una masacre

**Flashback**

Kinametli – Hui-ma-n, prometerme, si yo morir, guiar simios a Ecuestria

**Fin Del Flashback**

Pensar en esas palabras me hace sentirme raro, por un lado me siento bastante bien por estar en una línea del trono, pero por el otro, se siente triste ver como alguien hace un testamento, aun si se trata de algo incierto como un golpe de estado e intentar sobrevivir a toda una nación en contra, tener tan poca fe en uno mismo como para pensar en la muerte, no es algo que yo alabe completamente

Cesar – Hui-ma-n dejar de preocuparse, Kinametli tener fe

Juaxen – ese es el problema, Kinametli le tiene fe a un humano, a un monstruo

Cesar – si líder no confiar en guerrero ¿Qué esperanza tener el reino?, padre pensar en ti como salvador de los simios, tu enfrentar Abaddon

Juaxen – a todo esto ¿Qué tanto saben de Abaddon?

Cesar – poco más de lo que te han contado, Abaddon ser desterrado, encarcelado, liberado y muerto en suelo de nadie

Juaxen - ¿pero?

Cesar – nosotros saber de profecía, Hui-ma-n y demonio matar Abaddon

Juaxen - ¿Darkness?

Cesar – tal vez

En ese momento nos detenemos, Cesar mira al cielo viendo como el sol está a pocos minutos de tocar el horizonte, después de eso solo mira a un simio recargado en una casa el cual nos mira de forma seria, Cesar asiente sin dejar de mirarlo antes de que el otro simio haga lo mismo y entre a la casa

Cesar – llegar hora

Dice mientras gira y emprende camino hacia la torre, yo lo sigo de cerca hasta llegar a donde se puede ver a Kinametli atando unas lonas a una carreta, cuento por lo menos seis carretas hasta arriba de comida y agua, también veo algunos simios meter gallinas en jaulas, todo está casi listo

Kinametli – Hui-ma-n necesitar esto

Salgo de mi concentración y veo como extiende un pliego de papel el cual a juzgar por sus colores y textura parece ser un mapa, lo extiendo y veo como se trata de un mapa que cubre solo hasta Everfree, será difícil determinar dónde estamos, aunque tal vez el recordar por donde sale el sol en el balcón de Celestia y la rosa de los vientos en el mapa me permitan intuir donde estamos

Juaxen – intentaré guiarlos hasta Ecuestria

Kinametli – Simios contar con ello

Después de eso todos los simios empiezan a salir excepto unos cuantos que serán quienes saquen las carretas de la torre cuando tengamos una sola oportunidad, yo por mi parte camino hasta donde está Cesar y espero instrucciones, yo soy parte del grupo que sube, así que será muy difícil

Cesar - ¡Macuilli!

Esa es la primera señal

Cesar - ¡Nahui!

Todos los simios están indecisos entre estar nerviosos o llenos de coraje

Cesar - ¡Yei!

Estamos solo a tres segundos de que empiece todo, lo malo es que los centauros parecen comenzar a sospechar de las acciones de Cesar

Cesar - ¡Ome!

Dos centauros de la puerta Este se nos empiezan a acercar, aun si lo intentamos nadie saldrá de su escondite hasta que dé la señal

Cesar - ¡CE!

Esa señal

Kinametli - AHORA

En ese momento todos los simios comienzan a romper puertas y ventanas para salir a las calles y empezar la fuga, yo por mi parte comienzo a correr hasta la torre Sur junto con Cesar atrayendo la atención de los centauros que la ocupan haciendo que empiecen a disparar flechas hacia abajo, derribando a varios en el camino pero aun así podemos llegar hasta la torre comenzando una intensa batalla, aunque creo que algo salió fuera de mis planes ya que no solo nos referimos a la torre sur, sino que todos en el resto de las torres tratan de detener nuestro avance incluso los centauros de la parte de abajo comienzan a usar escaleras para llegar a nosotros.

Todos comenzamos a pelear y como supuse, no son para nada sencillos estos sujetos, muchos de los simios, aun los más grandes son derribados con facilidad por los centauros, en ese momento veo como uno toma a Cesar del cuello listo para cortarle la garganta yo solo hago lo único que se me ocurre, salto dándole un golpe de lleno en el ojo al centauro haciendo que se desconcentre, dándole tiempo a Cesar para que se zafe de su agarre y logre usar su agilidad para tirarlo al vacío.

Ambos comenzamos a relucir nuestros mejores golpes ya que a pesar de ser más, los centauros bien podrían tomarnos a todos con una sola mano, incluso casi creo que solo quedamos Cesar y yo

Cesar – nos rodearon

Juaxen – mierda

Centauro - ¿algunas últimas palabras mierdecillas?

Cesar solo levanta las manos ¿realmente se está rindiendo?

Centauro – muy bien simio, sin duda lo entiendes

Cuando creo que ya terminó todo para mí, solo siento como Cesar salta a mis hombros para después hacer que me vaya de lleno al suelo, instintivamente volteo y puedo verlo sometiendo al centauro con un brazo en el cuello y el otro evitando que el brazo derecho del centauro se mueva

Cesar – ¡Hui-ma-n tirar mis piernas!

Al escuchar eso solo hago lo que creo correcto y tiro de los tobillos de Cesar terminando por entenderlo, ya que un sonoro *crack* seguido del azote del cuerpo sin vida del centauro me mostró las intenciones de Cesar. Después de eso comenzamos a debatirnos entre la vida y la muerte en la torre de vigilancia, aunque era cada vez más difícil ya que muchas veces solo lográbamos tirar a los centauros para que después subieran de regreso, hasta que por fin un rayo de esperanza se alzaba sobre nosotros muchos de los simios nos ayudaban a eliminar a los centauros que caían

Juaxen – no se detienen

Cesar – deber bajar, ser más sencillo en suelo

Ambos bajamos rápidamente llevándonos con nosotros a un centauro que intentaba subir a la torre corriendo mientras intentábamos quitarnos a todos los centauros del camino hasta llegar a la que se supone era la puerta que nos separaba de la libertad, mientras que Kinametli estaba peleando con una gran fuerza empujando a muchos contra las casas que se desmoronaban al mínimo impacto para después simplemente embestir a todo lo que estaba frente a él con una tremenda embestida

Kinametli – CESAR, darme tiempo, yo tener que abrir puerta

Cesar – si

Sin nada más que decir cesar y varios simios en pie de guerra comenzaron a pelear contra los centauros que quedaban yo solo corrí hasta las casas ayudando a muchos de los simios a prepararse para correr hacia afuera.

Kinametli solo comenzaba a mover un pesado tronco que bloqueaba la salida mientras yo solo veía a todos pelear antes de que la puerta sea abierta de par en par mostrando un centauro aterrado el cual sin pensarlo clava su lanza en el pecho de Kinametli

Cesar/Juaxen – ¡No!

Es todo lo que alcanzamos a decir antes de correr hasta el centauro el cual es embestido con fuerza brutal de parte de Cesar el cual no siente ningún remordimiento al matar al centauro clavando su propia lanza en su cuello dejando el campo de batalla en silencio hasta que veo a Cesar acercarse a nosotros

Kinametli – C-cesar…

Cesar – no forzarte padre, tú estar bien

Kinametli solo sonríe un poco antes de juntar su frente con la de Cesar

Kinametli – tu… tu tener que guiar simios… libertad estar cerca

Cesar – No, yo no poder con eso… ¡Tu tener que vivir!

Kinametli – guiarlos… por… fa… vor.

Lentamente la mano de Kinametli se desliza hasta golpear el suelo mientras que Cesar solo miraba el cuerpo inerte de su padre, no podría decir que es lo que él siente en este momento. Después de unos segundos Cesar pasa sus dedos por los ojos de Kinametli, cerrándolos mientras puedo ver una lagrima salir de los suyos

Simio - ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Cesar sol se levanta y me mira de forma seria, no sabría decir si es por odio o por simple severidad

Cesar – Hui-ma-n, tú llevarnos a Ecuestria, nosotros seguirte

Siento las miradas de todos enfocarse en mi mientras intento recuperarme del shock por haber visto morir a Kinametli

Juaxen – debemos avanzar rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que los demás centauros sepan de esto

Digo mientras camino hasta afuera de la muralla viendo el cielo estrellado y el sol mostrando sus primeros rayos matutinos a mi izquierda

Juaxen – debemos ir hacia allá

Cesar – simios seguirte hasta fin del mundo si ser necesario

Dice Cesar llegando a mi lado mientras ambos comenzamos nuestro rápido camino hacia Ecuestria, espérame Darkness, ya voy en camino.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_y bueno decir que he estado tambien haciendo algunos videos para Youtube, buscame como JuaXen Said si te interesa formar parte de la pequeña gran familia que vamos formando, sin mas, JXS fuera_


	28. Ataque

_HOLA LOCOS DEL FANFICTION hoy hay nuevo capitulo asi que disfrutenlo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capítulo 28: Ataque

Darkness - ¡cuidado con eso!

Digo mientras evito que lo que parece una estantería vacía le caiga encima a unos Ponys que la cargaban, algo pesada, demonios

Darkness – tengan más cuidado

No espero una respuesta y salgo hasta la habitación de Juaxen el cual sigue desaparecido, una vez entro cierro la puerta y permanezco inmóvil en la habitación

Darkness – no hay más esencia de él, a este paso perderé toda mi fuerza

Digo para mí mismo escuchando el golpeteo del otro lado de la puerta

Darkness – pasa

Puedo ver a mi replicación bastante débil, a este paso tendré que absorberla para que no se termine deshaciendo en frente de alguien

Darkness - ¿hay noticias?

Replicación – no, mi señor, pero pude encontrar la ciudadela, está a dos días de camino de Ponyville, Sweet Care conoce el camino, podrá guiarlo

Darkness – gracias, me temo que es momento de recuperarte, eres la última esencia de Juaxen y no puedo permanecer perdiendo más fuerza de la que ahora me queda

Replicación – sí, mi señor

Dice antes de volverse una sombra liquida y entrar a mí por la suela de mis botas, no es mucho, pero es algo. En ese momento una de las mucamas de la princesa Celestia entra

Mucama – lo solicitan en la sala del trono señor

Darkness – voy para allá

Sin mucho que hacer por mis demacradas fuerzas comienzo a caminar hasta la sala del trono viendo a Discord, Celestia y Luna algo preocupados

Luna – que bien que estás aquí, necesitamos tu ayuda

Escucho a Luna mientras muestra un telescopio en una ventana a la derecha del salón por el cual miro, solo puedo ver una centena de centauros fornidos galopando hasta nosotros, pero lo peor sin duda de ese amenazante ejército era su líder, una chica de apariencia humana, con una ropa relativamente reveladora, así como una larga cabellera roja

Darkness – Roxank

Digo para mí antes de voltear a ver a Discord

Darkness – encárgate de que congelar el tiempo de los civiles, envíalos a donde estén seguros

Discord -¡si señor!

Hago caso omiso de su estúpido saludo y uniforme militar sacados de la nada cuando dice eso

Darkness – Celestia, Luna traigan a toda la guardia activa para ayer, en mi estado no puedo hacer mucho

Celestia – me encargare de que todos lleguen

Luna – ya están en camino, pero, ¿Qué harás tú?

Darkness – les daré a nuestros invitados la mejor bienvenida que pueda

Digo antes de comenzar a correr hasta la parte de afuera encontrándome con el general de la guardia real solar y a Flash Sentry discutiendo

Darkness – Shining Armor, necesitamos que prepare a sus soldados para la batalla

Shining – solo dame un segundo, este idiota quería pasarse de listo

Flash – solo tenía una foto de su hermana, nada raro, se sorprendería ver cuántos de los nuevos tienen fotografías de MI hermana

Shining - ¡Eso no es excusa!

Darkness - ¡cierren la boca ustedes dos, tenemos una emergencia aquí! Sentry, que los Pegasos tengan listas nubes cargadas para ahora, necesitamos hacerles todo el daño que podamos a distancia

Digo mientras casi pateo al Pegaso amarillo fuera de mi vista

Darkness – Armor, busca sitios estratégicos para posicionar a los sementales, necesito bloquearles el paso

Sin decir nada más que un sonoro "si" de su parte antes de salir hacia el campo yo uso la poca tele transportación que tengo para llegar al frente puedo ver a Roxank bajar de la bien decorada carreta para encontrarme, deteniéndose a algunos metros de mi

Roxank – vaya, parece que te teñiste el pelo, humano, oh espera, eres tú, ¿no es así Darkness?

Me limito a mirar con odio hacia esa mujer, observando sus ojos grises

Roxank – veo que ya te diste cuenta de que los portadores son algo más que necesarios para nosotros, lamentablemente para ti, Abaddon dejó mucha de su esencia en este mundo, cada montaña, cada llanura, todo tiene un poco de Abaddon, en especial esto

Dice mientras levanta lo que parece un cristal roto que se encuentra atado a su cuello como collar

Roxank – un fragmento de la escama de Abaddon, pero tú no tienes nada así ¿cierto? En otras palabras, toda tu alma está al borde del abismo sin algo que tenga la pura esencia de tu amigo el Said

Darkness – con o sin Juaxen yo poseo suficiente fuerza para matarte

Roxank – eso dices ahora, pero cuando la esencia de ese humano desaparezca de este mundo serás poco más que un simple siervo del infierno

Darkness - ¿de qué diablos hablas?

Roxank – oh, no lo sabes por supuesto, ayer por la noche mandé a matar a tu amigo, su cuerpo ya debe ser comida para los cuervos en este momento

Siento mi fuerza desaparecer por un segundo hasta regresar con todo el odio posible

Darkness – ¡maldita perra!

Digo antes de arrojar varias dagas de sombra hacia Roxank la cual casi parece bailar con ellas esquivándolas con gran facilidad

Roxank – mátenlos

Solo escucho el trote de los centauros yendo contra las fuerzas de Ecuestria las cuales comienzan a disparar relámpagos con toda la fuerza posible hacia ellos yo por mi parte me debato entre la vida y la muerte comenzando a estrellar mis puñetazos contra los suyos, cada vez es más y más difícil mantener el ritmo de la situación, ya que siento mis fuerzas irse lentamente hasta que sin esperarlo solo siento una patada de lleno en el estómago y un rodillazo en la quijada el cual me lleva a caer de espaldas al suelo. Solo levanto la cabeza para ver como Roxank es interceptada por una lanza mientras se preparaba para golpearme en el rostro.

Roxank - ¡maldito!

Me giro un poco solo para ver como Discord se encuentra listo para pelear

Discord – aun si este sujeto huele raro, tengo planeado protegerlo

Dice mientras chasquea los dedos atrayendo grandes cantidades de nubes cargadas las cuales dispara contra Roxank

Roxank – si así quieres jugar

Puedo ver como Roxank se convierte en niebla haciendo que la lanza caiga al suelo mientras que Discord comienza a desesperarse por no acertar ningún tiro

Darkness – mi turno

Digo antes de levantarme rápidamente y saltar contra Roxank devolviéndola a su forma física haciendo que reciba uno de los relámpagos de lleno, pero al yo estar tocándola también recibo un poco de la electricidad

Darkness - ¡Ten más cuidado con eso!

Es lo único que logro decir antes de recibir una patada que me manda a volar contra el ejército de Centauros derribando a varios en el proceso, sin duda estaba casi acabado, pero debía seguir peleando.

Roxank – veo que eres más resistente de lo que Zalgo mencionó, me temo que debo tener un poco más de fuerza en mis golpes

Su mano se envuelve sobre mi cuello levantándome a algunos centímetros del suelo, solo escucho el trueno de un relámpago ser disparado antes de ser puesto en su trayectoria recibiéndolo de lleno

Roxank – Inmovilícenlo

La escucho decir antes de escuchar las quejas de Discord al fondo, pronto mi energía se agotará y lo que es peor, posiblemente Zalgo estará esperándome en el infierno para destruir mi alma.

Pasa algo de tiempo antes de que me lleven a mí y a Discord junto con otros guardias solares y lunares delante del castillo real, todos con nuestras respectivas cadenas forjadas con algún metal del infierno, o cuando menos hechizadas debido a que por más que lo intento, esas malditas cadenas no dejan que use mis poderes.

Roxank – Hoy, cae la cabeza de uno de los enemigos de nuestro señor Zalgo. Darkness, la sombra asesina, en nombre del mandato del infierno dictado por Lord Zalgo, se te sentencia a la muerte pública junto con tu ejército.

Quisiera poder levantarme, quisiera poder golpearla y derribarla, quisiera que mis fuerzas no me estuvieran faltando para poder eliminar a esa perra, solo puedo sentir mi energía subir un poco, pero no lo suficiente para romper las cadenas ni mucho menos las espadas que están por quitarme la vida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento miedo.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_No olviden seguirme en mi pagina de Facebook: El Rincón De Juaxen_

_tampoco en mi estupido y sensual twitter: JuaxenG_

_ni mucho menos en mi canal de Youtube: JuaXen Said, donde subo gameplays_

_sin mas no olviden dejar sus reviews que yo los leo todos y sin mas _

_JXS fuera_


End file.
